La promesse
by Karoline83
Summary: A la fin de la 4eme anné a Poudlard Harry est adopté par ... Liséz
1. Chapter 1

**.La Promesse de ROGUE**

Par

Cassandre Lily ROGUE

**Chapitre 1 : En mémoire de Lily **

-Avec tout les respect que je vous doit, Albus, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne chose. Déclara Rogue

-Ah, pourquoi mon cher Severus ?

-Car Potter et moi nous nous détestons mutuellement, donc je ne vois pas comment il pourra accepter de ce plier à mes sévères principes d'éducation. D'autant qu'il est au courant de mon passé de Mangemort, alors je crains qu'il n'acceptera pas de m avoir comme père tout à coup.

-Severus, je sais que Harry est au courant de votre passé de Mangemort, mais vous ignoré peut-être que Harry à une grande facilité d'adaptation, et j'ai la certitude qu'il s'habitura vite a vos principes d'éducation.

Rogue leva un sourcil d'un air incrédule, et il reprit

-Mais, Albus, Pourquoi vous ne le confier pas à Black étant son parrain je suis sur qu'il acceptera volontiers de prendre le fils de James en charge.

-Sirius Black, n'est pas en mesure de s'occuper de lui en se moment, les détraqueurs sont toujours à sa recherche et il ne pourra pas prendre la responsabilité d'élever Harry. Je veux que Harry Potter se retrouve dans une famille ou il sera bien traiter et ou il sera heureux.

-Dans se cas, pourquoi ne pas demander au weasley, vous savez bien que Molly weasley admire Potter et qu'elle se montre maternelle avec lui, Pourquoi moi Albus?

-Severus, la raison qui me pousse a vouloir faire de harry votre fils est simple.

-Et qu'elle est cette raison Dumbledore ?

Dumbledore pris un parchemin sur son bureau et le tendis à Rogue

-Ceci, Séverus, lisez et vous comprendrais pourquoi je veux que ce soit vous.

_Godric's Hollows _

_22octobre 1981_

Professeur Dumbledore

Il y a très peu de temps vous êtes venu nous voir pour nous annonce l'existence d'une prophétie. selon cette prophétie un enfant sorcier qui est né à la fin du mois de juillet et dont le seigneur des ténèbres aura marqué comme son égal cet enfant devra détruire le seigneur des ténèbres mais l'un d'eux doit mourir tuer par la main de l'autre j'ai alors demandé à Albus s'il savait qui était l'enfant en question, mais il n'a pas sut me répondre.

Et comme je sais que Alice et Franck Londubat ont eux aussi un fils qui est né comme Harry à la fin du mois de juillet, je commence à avoir peur je ne sais pas comment l'accepter et cette idée de savoir que c'est sûrement Harry me donne froid dans le dos.

James a beau essayé de me réconforter en me disant que Harry ne risque rien car il est protégé, il cesse de me dire que s'il nous arrive quelques choses Harry sera en sécurité auprès de Sirius Black c'est son meilleur ami, mais moi je n'ai aucunement confiance en Black depuis que j'ai vus la manière dont il se comportait a poudlard avec severus

J'ai encore moins confiance en Peter, car je suis sûr qu'il a rejoint le seigneur des ténèbres, James me prend pour une folle dès que j'évoque cette idée. Voilà pourquoi je veux que Severus accepte de bien vouloir s'il devait nous arriver malheur à James et moi de prendre Harry avec lui et de l'élever comme son fils en souvenir de moi, car je sais qu'avec lui il sera heureux et que il prendras soin de mon fils.

Je ne veux absolument pas que Harry aille dans un orphelinat ni encore auprès de ma soeur Pétunia qui comme Severus le sais déteste les sorciers, je ne veux pas non plus qu'il aille chez Sirius.

PS : Séverus, s'il te plait, fais ça pour moi, promet moi d'adopter Harry en souvenir de notre enfance et en souvenir de ton amour pour moi.

Lily Evans

**-**Séverus, j'ai reçu cette lettre de Lily quelque jour avant sa mort et elle tenais à ce que Harry aille vivre avec vous, à ce moment la j ai pensé vous confier Harry car il me semble que vous étiez depuis longtemps amoureux de Lily Evans, mais que vôtre condition de mangemort ne vous était pas favorable, alors j'ai confier Harry à sa tante mais maintenant que le seigneur des ténèbres est de retour je tiens a faire en sorte que la dernière volonté de Lily soit accompli. Déclara Dumbledore

-Certes, il est vrai que j'aimais Lily et même encore aujourd hui, je l'aime encore très fort

-Alors, Severus si vous aimez vraiment Lily si fort, vous voyez la voie qui s'ouvre à vous à désormais mon cher Severus. Accepter d'adopter le fils de vôtre bien aimée, je suis sur que Lily vous en sera reconnaissante si vous ne le faite pas pour Harry ni pour moi faites le au moins pour la mémoire de Lily.

Séverus demeura un instant silencieux et pensif et Albus lui déclara

-Severus écouter moi je sais que vous haïssez James Potter et que vous pensez avec raison que Harry est comme son père mais je sais aussi que vous êtes un homme intelligent et que vous comprenez mon choix s'il vous plais Severus acceptez de prendre le jeune Harry avec vous.

Vous savez Severus, je suis absolument convaincu que si Lily avait survécu comme Harry au cours de cette tragique nuit il y a 14 ans et si James avait été le seul à mourir cette nuit la, Lily aurai chercher le soutien et l'aide auprès de vous qui êtes son meilleur ami car elle était au courant que vous l'aimiez.

A ces mots Rogue resta un moment silencieux, il se rendit compte que tout ce que disait Dumbledore étais vrai, il prit alors conscience que Harry aurait put être son fils si Lily ne l'avais pas quitter pour James.

En réalisant sa il songea au chagrin qu'il avait éprouver le soir du 31 octobre 1981 quand il était entré dans la maison des Potter et qu'il avait vu le corps de Lily morte dans la chambre de son fils, en revivant ce cauchemard dont il était responsable, il fut prit alors d'un frisson et en un murmure à peine audible repli de larme caché il dit

- _Lily pardonne moi Lily, c'est ma faute c'est ma faute. _

Dumbledore le regarda et il reprit la parole

-Alors Severus, quelle est votre décision pour Harry.

Rogue reprit alors la parole d'une voix encore secouer par les sanglots

-Je suis d'accord pour prendre Potter avec moi, pour elle, pour Lily.

-Fort bien mon cher Severus.

-Es ce que Potter est au courant ?

-Je crois qu'il va falloir arrêter d'appeler ce jeune homme Potter désormais mon cher Séverus, il est vôtre fils.

-Vous avez probablement raison Albus, je réitère ma question, Es ce que (…) Harry est au courant de sa nouvelle situation ?

-Je lui en ai parlé.

-Et, comment à t'il encaisser le choc de devenir le fils adoptif de son terrifiant maître des potion

-Selon moi, il l'a bien prit, mais je pense que vous devriez avoir une petite discussion avec lui

-Je pense également qu'une discussion s'impose entre Po(…) entre Harry et moi

-Bien, mais avant cela, je vous demanderais juste une petite signature en bas de se document pour officialiser l'adoption

Dumbledore présenta à Rogue les papiers d'adoption et Séverus les signa

-Où est Harry ?

-Je crois qu'il est dans le parc de l'école, il avait besoin de réfléchir un peu, vous devriez allez le voir Severus

Rogue acquiesça et sorti du bureau de Dumbledore et se dirigea vers le parc de poudlard et se dirigea vers le parc de l'école, en chemin il réfléchissait a la manière dont il allait annoncer a Harry qu'il l'avait adopter

Une fois dans le parc il vit Harry assis sur un banc et les yeux perdus dans des pensées que Rogue devinait Il s'approcha doucement et prit la parole d'une voix calme

-Je crois que nous devons parler

Harry reprit alors

- Je suppose que si vous êtes la, Monsieur c'est parce que vous avez accepter la… l'

-L'adoption ?  
-Oui.

-Quelle perspicacité Harry, je pourrais même pour ça rajouter 20 points à Gryffond'or

Harry était alors surpris d'entendre Rogue l'appeler par son nom car depuis leur premier cour de potion il l'appelait Potter la plupart du temps

-Alors c'est vrai Professeur Rogue, vous m'avez réellement adopté ?

-Oui Harry, je sais que tu n'as pas encore eût le temps de t'y habituer mais je t'ai vraiment adopté

Harry avait effectivement du mal à se faire à l'idée, qui pour lui été un véritable cauchemar

-Je suis désolé Professeur Rogue

-Désolé de quoi Harry

-On vous a forcé à m'adopter alors que vous me détester !

-Harry, j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes attentivement pour que les choses entre toi et moi soi bien claires

-Oui professeur

-Je ne t'ai pas adopté ni par esprits de vengeance ni parce que l'on m'as obligé de le faire je l'ais fais uniquement parce qu'il y a maintenant 14 ans j'avais fait une promesse à ta mère de m'occuper de toi et de t'adopter car elle ne voulais pas que tu aille dans un orphelinat, ni chez ta tante pétunia et ni même chez Black car elle ne lui fessait pas confiance

-Mais je ne comprends pas, Pourquoi maman a eût confiance plus en vous qui étiez un mange mort et pas en Sirius

-Harry, je ne peux pas répondre entièrement à ta question pour le moment la seul chose que je peux te dire c'est que ta mère et moi nous étions amies mais je ne m'étendrai pas sur le sujet pour le moment si tu veux un jour en savoir plus sens toi libre de me questionner

-Bien professeur.

-Harry je veux que tu sache que contrairement à ce que j'ai pût te montrer et ce que tu pense, je ne te deteste pas et je n'ai aucunement l'intention de me venger de James Potter ni même te le faire oublier, James sera toujours ton père l'adoption ne changera jamais rien à sa je veux que tu mette bien sa dans ta tête

-Bien monsieur

Séverus comprenais le mal à l'aise de Harry

-Ecoute Harry, je vois bien que cette situation te perturbe et que tu es mal à l'aise

Harry hocha la tête

-Harry, Détent toi,je suis sur que tout peut facilement s'arranger entre toi et moi, et je suis convaincu que si on fait des effort tout les deux on pourras réussir à bien s'entendre et a créer une relation père fils entre nous

Harry acquiesça et il reprit

-Monsieur …

Rogue lui coupa vivement et sèchement la parole

-Harry, à partir de maintenant, je ne veux plus que tu m'appel Monsieur

-Comment, je dois vous appeler alors ?

-Père

-Même en cour devant les serpentard

-En cour sens toi libre de m'appeler professeur, ou père comme tu veux s'est a toi de voir, je ne me fâcherais pas

Harry se sentait légèrement plus à l'aise et Rogue reprit la parole d'une voix calme

-Harry, je tiens à te dire que désormais, il vas te falloir accepter un certain nombre de règles quand nous seront à la maison

-Quel sont c'est règles Père ?

Au mot père, Severus fut étonné et il se dit qu'il avait peut être mal jugé Harry et il reprit

-Les règles sont : 1) Tu me demanderas l'autorisation avant d'aller où que se soit, 2) J'exige de toi la politesse envers moi et envers les autres adultes et cette règle s'applique aussi bien dans la famille qu'avec de parfaits étrangers. 3) A la maison l'exactitudes au repas est fortement conseiller. Les repas son à 8h, 12h et 20H. 4) Tu dois me manifester un minimum de respect et ne jamais m'interrompre lorsque je parle. Et enfin 5) Tu dois attendre que je finisse de parler pour prendre la parole

Je pense que c'est à peu près tout pour les règles, es ce que tu as des questions ?

-Oui père j'en ai une.  
-J'écoute ta question

-Etant donné que je suis désormais votre fils, es que je dois continuer de m'adresser à vous en vous

Vouvoyant et es ce que vous m'appellerais toujours Potter ?

Rogue le regarda en se disant que donner la possibilité à Harry de le tutoyer pourrait les aider l'un et l'autre a se rapprocher l'un de l'autre et de mettre un bon climat entre eux, il songea aussi que Dumbledore lui avait dit_ «il va falloir arrêter d'appeler ce jeune homme Potter désormais »_ Il reprit alors :

-Harry, je te donne la permission de me tutoyer si tu le désir mais, j'espère que ça ne te fera pas oublier de me manifester le respect que tu me doit Je trouve stupide de continuer à t'appeler Monsieur Potter désormais je t'appellerai Harry sauf si tu préfère pendant que nous somme en cour que je t'appel Potter et que je laisse les familiarités pour les instants privé.

C'est à toi de voir, tu vois je suis à ton écoute et je vais faire des effort de gros effort même, je te demande juste d'en faire toi aussi ainsi nous pourrons nous connaître mieux toi et moi. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre Harry

-Oui père, soyez rassuré, je n'oublierai jamais de vous manifester le respect que je vous dois et je vous promets de faire des efforts moi aussi pour changer mon comportement.

-Fort bien Harry, ce que je te demande c'est de respecter les règles que je t'ai énoncer tout à l'heure et de chasser les vague d'insolence et d'arrogance dont tu à hérité de James Potter. Cependant je tien a te préciser que je ne veux pas te faire renier James Potter soit bien conscient de sa

Harry acquiesça et Rogue repris

-Bien Harry, je te laisse te remettre des tes émotions, je dois participer a une réunion de professeur afin de préparé le programme de l'année prochaine. Dés que la réunion se termine nous partons, tu as deux heures pour préparer ta malle

-Entendu père je serais prêt

Satisfait de se premier contact avec Harry, Rogue se leva et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Harry s'adressa à lui.

-Père, me permettez vous de vous poser une question

-Oui, Harry mais fais vite, s'il te plaît, je t'écoute

-Es ce que je m'appel toujours Harry Potter ou es ce que je dois m'appeler Harry Rogue désormais

-Il semble évident que c'est un point qui doit être posé. Donc, pour répondre à ta question Harry, je dirais que l'adoption ne change rien au fait que tu es né Potter et que tu demeureras le fils de James Potter. Et je ne veux en aucun cas te faire renier James Potter, il sera toujours ton père, disons que je prend juste le relais. Cela étant dis je te précise juste que tu rajouteras juste le patronyme de Rogue à la suite de Potter sur les documents administratif et officiel mais que dans la vie de tout les jours tu ne sera pas obliger de l utiliser. Es tu rassuré ?

-Oui, père

-Bien, je te laisse, vas préparer ta malle on part dans deux heures sois prêt a partir, et attend moi dans la grande salle

-Bien, père

Harry monta à la tour de Gryffond'or, sa première réaction fût de fondre en larmes car cette adoption de Rogue venait détruire les espoirs qu'il avait de devenir le fils de Sirius Black.

Apres avoir retrouver son calme il repensa au règles que Rogue lui avait mentionné et il se dis que maintenant que Voldemort était de retour il serais peut être mieux de essayer de faire un peu plus confiance en Severus Rogue qui désormais était devenu son père adoptif.

En pesant aux règles, il se dit que pour que la situation s'arrange entre lui et l'ex mangemort il se devais de faire un effort, après tout Rogue lui avait lui-même promis de faire des effort afin d'arranger leur situation, a ce moment la, Harry se dis qu'il allais lui aussi faire des effort afin de comme disait Rogue « _chasse les vague d'insolence et d'arrogance que tu as tenu de James »_

Il songea que Rogue lui avait donnée deux heure pour préparer ses affaires, aussi il ne voulais pas prendre le risque de s'attirer des ennuis avec son nouveau père, il fit sa malle rassembla ses livre ainsi que ses affaires personnel et les rangea dans sa malle puis il appela sa chouette et la mis en cage.

Une fois prêt il prit la décision d'attendre que la réunion des professeurs se termine, pour que le temps passe plus vite il décide de descendre dans la grande salle pour attendre Rogue


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Débuts de rapprochement **

Harry était installé à la table de Gryffond'or dans la grande salle qui était vide car tout les élèves était rentrer chez eux pour les grandes vacances, Ron Et Hermione avait promis a Harry de leur écrire durant l'été. D'un seul coup dans un grand bruit la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit Rogue venais d'apparaître ce dernier semblais vraiment énerver et il prit la parole

-Harry, est tu prêt ?

-Oui père je suis prêt.

-Bien, nous y allons si tu es d'accord

-Oui, père

Séverus s'approcha de la table des Gryffond'or et il prit d'une main la poignet de la malle de Harry et de l'autre la cage de sa chouette puis il emboîta le pas devant Harry. Voyant son professeur énerver Harry lui demanda

-Père, vous allez bien ?

-Oui, Harry, sauf que la réunion m'a épuisé, et j ai hâte d'être chez moi pour me reposer

Harry n'insista pas et suivi son père vers la porte de la grande salle en descendant l'escaliers qui menais à l'entrée principal Harry lui demanda

-Père ?

-Oui, Harry.

-Comment allons nous nous rendre chez vous

-Nous allons chez moi en train, Harry, nous partirons depuis la gare de pré au lard, ou un train spécial nous attend.

-Père

-Oui Harry

Harry hésita à demander à Rogue ou se trouvais leur manoir puis il se décida

-Où se trouve la maison où vous vivez, es ce que c'est loin de Poudlard et de Londres ?  
-Non c'est pas très loin de Poudlard ni même de Londres, mais dis moi Harry es ce que tu aime la campagne ?

-Oui, et sauf le respect que je vous dois père, si j'avais pût aller vivre avec Sirius, j'aurais aimé vivre à la campagne avec lui, je suis sur que ça lui aurais fait du bien l'air de la campagne après toute ses années a Azkaban

Rogue accquiessa un sourire puis il repris

-Je suis sur que Black aurait aimé vivre à la campagne

Il marchèrent dans le parc du château et se dirigèrent vers la grille et Harry constate qu'une carriole moldue les attendaient, dans sa tête il pensa que depuis le retour de Voldemort les déplacement doivent être effectué dans la plus grande prudence. Le sentant pensif Rogue lui de mande

-Que se passe t'il Harry, tu me semble assez interrogatif et même presque inquiet ?

-Non, père, je ne suis pas inquiet, je me demandais juste, Pourquoi une carriole moldue à été préparer

-Harry, la carriole appartient au père de ton ami weasley, tu sais qu'il adore tout ce qui appartient au monde moldu, Albus lui à demander de nous la prêter pour que l'on pusse se rendre toi et moi à pré au lard où nous devon prendre un train pour se rendre à la maison. Vu les circonstances Albus à jugé utile pour ta sécurité que le voyage se passe de cette manière

Arrivé près de la carriole, severus appela le cochet

-Kim

-Professeur

Kim était un sorcier légèrement plus grand que Rogue les cheveux blond, le visage assez fin et assez pale ses yeux était perçant. Rogue repris la parole

- Pouvez vous nous déposer à la gare de pré au lard

- Oui bien sure

-Je suppose que vous connaissez Monsieur Potter ?

-Oui, qui ne le connais pas dans nôtre monde, je suis heureux de vous rencontrer Monsieur Potter.

-Moi aussi, monsieur, je suis heureux de vous connaître

Rogue fût agréablement surpris de la manière dot Harry répondait au carioliste, il se souviens alors que Dumbledore lui à dis que Harry à une grande facilité d'adaptation, Kim demanda alors

-Voulez vous que je vous aide à monter vos bagages, Monsieur Potter

-Oui, je veux bien, je vous remercie.

-Montez, je m en occupe

Rogue et Harry saluèrent le carioliste et il montèrent dan la voiture. Kim alla poser la malle et la cage dans le coffre de la carriole et il se mit en route vers pré au lard, durant le trajet Rogue engagea la conversation avec Harry

-Dis moi Harry ?

-Oui père

-Je suis assez agréablement surpris de la manière dont tu te comportes, On dirais un vrai petit gentleman, aurais tu commencer à te familiarisé avec mes directives ?

-Oui père, car même si depuis que je sais qu'avec le retour de Voldemort des jours sombres s'annonce, je voudrai avoir malgré tout une existence heureuse et avoir une part de bonheur. Et surtout, vous savez père je veux avoir des parents qui s'occupe de moi pas comme les Durlsey

Rogue le regarda et il fût alors légèrement ému et il reprit

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas Harry, tu vas avoir une famille, et des parents. Mettons les choses à plat entre nous Harry, Lily et James seront toujours tes parents mon but n'est en aucun cas de te les faire renier et le fait que tu vienne habiter avec moi et ma famille ne changera jamais rien à tes véritables origine. Concernant la guerre avec le seigneur des ténèbres, je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait que les jours qui vont venir quand il va passer à l'action, seront comme la première fois très sombres et douloureux et nous risquons d accumuler des pertes colossales .Mais ne t'inquiète pas Harry, même si la prophétie dis que tu es le seul a avoir le pouvoir de le tuer, elle ne dis pas en revanche que tu dois le faire seul et sache que tu n'est pas seul et que nous somme la tout l'ordre du phoenix est la et je te propose de le rejoindre afin de lutter avec nous, Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

-Oui, je veux me battre, je veux venger mes parents, je veux venger Cédric, ainsi que tous ceux qui on eu le malheur de croiser le chemin de Voldemort

-Evite de dire son nom s'il te plait Harry.

-Vous pensez que je vais y arriver ?

-Oui tu vas y arriver, je vais t'entraîner, t'apprendre diverses techniques de combat, et te perfectionner en potion et en défenses contre les forces du mal et tu y arrivera crois moi

-Père ?

-Oui, Harry

-Je peux vous poser une question

-Oui.

-Avez-vous peur de Voldemort, vous

-Oui, Harry, je ne peux pas t'en parler maintenant, mais un jour je t'expliquerai les raison qui on fais que je sois devenu son serviteur et ce qui est arriver dans ma vie a ce moment la et ce jour la tu comprendra beaucoup de choses

Peu de temps après, la carriole arriva à la gare de pré au lard et le cochet descend et dis

-Professeur, Nous sommes arrivé à la gare de pré au lard

-Parfait kim

-Voulez vous que je descende les bagages de ce jeune homme

-Non, pas tout de suite, je dois m'assurer que le train qui dois nous conduire a mon village est bien la, je vous demanderais de rester avec Harry le temps que j'aille vérifier ça.

-Bien professeur

Rogue sourit et il reprit en s'adressant à Harry

-Harry, je reviens, ne t'inquiète pas Kim est de nôtre côté, du côté de Dumbledore

-Bien père.

Rogue descendit alors de la carriole et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la gare, une fois à l'intérieur il fut aborder par un sorcier du nom de Maximilien

-Bonjour, Severus.

Rogue se retourna et il vit son ami le sorcier Maximilien Riadolphus. Maximilien était de taille moyenne, il avait les cheveux roux, les yeux bleu semblables à ceux de Lily Potter. Severus et Maximilien s'était connu quelque temps avant que Rogue ne quitte les mangemorts avant la mort des parents de Harry, c'est d'ailleurs Maximilien qui lui avait conseiller de les quitter

-Maximilien, pouvez vous me dire si le wagon de la famille Rogue à été préparer

-Oui, mon cher Severus, le wagon est prêt  
-Fort bien à quel quai est il ?

-Au quai 28 et c'est la voiture au couleur de Serpentard

-Merci

Rogue, retourna vers la carriole pour aller chercher Harry, Il sorti de la gare et vit Harry en compagnie de Kim, il avance vers eux et il repris la parole

-Harry, viens prêt de moi

Harry s'avança vers lui et Rogue, s'adressa à Kim

-Kim, veuillez descendre les bagages de Harry et mettez les sur un chariot.

-Bien professeur

Harry fut surpris et une fois que Kim fut parti après avoir préparer le chariot, Harry demande.

-Père

-Oui, Harry

-Sauf vôtre respect, j'ai une question qui me traverse l'esprit, m'autorisez vous à vous la poser ?

-Oui

-Es ce que c'est à cause du retour de Vol… de vous savez qui que notre voyage a été préparer de la sorte.

-Oui, Harry, le retour du seigneur des ténèbres à renforcer les mesures prévues pour ta sécurité nous devons être prudent

Une fois le chariot prêt, Rogue et Harry, entraient dans la gare et ils marchèrent et arrivèrent au quai numéro 28 devant le train portant les armoiries de la famille Rogue. Ces armoiries étaient composées d'un Serpent digne de celui de serpentard. Harry était alors intimidé et Severus le remarqua l'air inquiet de l'adolescent

-Que se passe t'il mon grand ?

-Rien père, je me demandais juste si je n'allais pas trahir ma maison en entrant dans le wagon de serpentard

Rogue émit alors un rire

-Mais non ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne trahis pas Griffond'or en montant dans ce train, et sauf erreur de ma part, tu a failli finir à Serpentard n'est ce pas

-Oui, c'est vrai

-Allez monte, laisse ta valise max va s'en occuper

-Es ce que je peux prendre Hedwige dans le wagon avec nous ?

-Si tu veux, Il y a un perchoir dans le wagon tu pourra la mettre dessus, mais dis moi Harry, Hedwige est elle calme ou agité comme oiseau

-Elle est calme, ne vous inquiété pas père

-Bien, alors d'accord, prend la avec nous

Pendant que Maxence avait emmené la valise de Harry Rogue ouvrit la porte du wagon et lui dis

-Allez monte Harry

Une fois dans le wagon, Harry, regarda autour de lui et il constata que le wagon était tapisser d'une fine tapisserie au couleur semblable a celle de la salle commune de serpentard

Le mobilier qui composé l'équipement était composé d'une table en ében autour de laquelle était installé deux fauteuils en cuir vert. Non loin de la fenêtre du wagon deux couchettes rétractables avait été installé. Au plafond un magnifique lustre en cristal diffusait une lumière douce. Près des deux fauteuil se trouvait un perchoir. Rogue reprit alors la parole

-Tiens, tu vois le perchoir là bas, Harry

-Oui, père

-Si tu veux tu peux y installer Hedwige

Harry hochât la tête et ouvrit la cage de la chouette et reprit en tapant sur son avant bras.

-Hedwige, ici !

L'oiseau prit son envole et alla se poser sur le bras de Harry. Rogue fût impressionner et Harry marcha vers le perchoir et donna un nouvel ordre à Hedwige

-Hedwige, Sur le perchoir

L'oiseau s'exécuta et alla se poser sur le perchoir. Rogue fût alors véritablement étonné et il reprit la parole.

-Harry, je suis admiratif, je constate que tu as réussi à dresser ta chouette à merveille, Hagrid doit être fier de toi

Harry hochât la tête et Severus laissa alors parler son côté prof avec humour

-Si seulement tu me fessais des prouesses de se genres en potions, j en serais ravi

Puis il invita Harry à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil et l'imita, puis le train se mit alors en route, Harry demanda alors

-Père

-Oui Harry

-Combien de temps faut il pour rejoindre vôtre propriété lorsque l'on part de pré au lard

-Environ une heure et demie, si tu veux tu peux te reposer un petit peu je te réveillerais quand nous seront arriver a la gare de Simply Hangleton.

-Non c'est bon merci père je ne suis pas trop fatiguer, par contre père, j'aimerais envoyer une lettre au Dursley, pour leur dire de ne pas m'attendre car je ne reviendrais pas chez eux

-C'est inutile mon garçon

-Pourquoi père

-Dumbledore leur a écrits au Dursley, il a tous expliquer à ton oncle et ta tante pour ton adoption ne t'inquiète pas

Harry resta sans voix un moment et il repris la parole

-J'espère que le village ou vous vivez n'est pas très isolé

-Non, ne t'en fait pas, il est situé près du cottage de Godrics Hollows

-Vous avez dis Godrics Hollows père ?

-Oui, Pourquoi mon garçon

-C'est la bas que je suis né et que j ai vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres pour la première fois

-Je sais Harry, si tu veux un jour je t'emmènerai à Godrics Hollows et je te ferais visiter

-Merci père, j'aimerais bien y aller en effet

A ce moment la Harry sentait alors une fatigue grandir en lui, il dissimula malgré lui un bâillement et Rogue lui déclara alors

-Depuis combien de temps tu refoule ta fatigue comme ça

-Je vous avoue père que depuis la mort de Cédric et le retour du mage noir je ne dors plus. Je voudrais bien pourtant mais chaque fois mes nuits sont agitées et je vois Voldemort dans mes rêves et je vois aussi mes parents ils semblent être en colère contre moi

-Je vois, viens t'allonger un peu sur la banquette

Rogue se leva et tira la banquette et il dit à Harry en sortant une fiole de potin de sommeil sans rêves

-Tien, avale cette potion

-C'est quoi comme potion père ?

-Du sommeil sans rêves, ça va te faire du bien, je veux que tu te repose

Harry prit la potion et en but une bonne gorgée, et son père lui dit

-Allonge toi un peu, et endors toi, je te réveillerais quand nous arriverons

-Bien, père

-Quand nous arriverons au manoir commencera pour toi ce que je nommerais, la semaine d'observation

A ces mots Harry, ouvrit de grand yeux et Rogue pût alors lire l'interrogation dans les yeux de l'adolescent et il repris

-Par semaine d'observation j'entends une courte période où j'évaluerais la manière dont tu te comporte à la maison, si tu respect les règles que je t'ai énoncer

-Si je comprends bien, c'est une sorte de test ?

-Oui en quelque sortes à la fin du test, je te ferais un bilan dans lequel je te dirais ce qui va et ce qui ne vas pas ainsi que ce que je veux que tu change ou améliore. As-tu compris

-Oui, père, cependant j'aurais une question

-Je t'écoute

-Je vous entends souvent parler de la famille et je n'ose pas vous demander…

-Comme je vois déjà où tu veux en venir, je te réponds, oui j'ai une famille, je te la présenterais au moment venu, c'est-à-dire ce soir au manoir Rogue. Allez maintenant, endors toi et repose toi surtout

Harry s'endormit rapidement et Rogue le veilla un court instant et constata que malgré la ressemblance prononcer de Harry avec son père James il trouva que derrière ça l'adolescent avait hérité de sa mère Lily Evans Potter son côté sensibilité

En se rendant compte de ça Rogue regarda Harry et fût pris alors d'une émotion et dans sa tête la voix Lily lui disait d'une voix douce.

«-Severus, Prend soin de lui s'il te plais, il a besoin de toi, occupe toi de lui, s'il te plais »

Mentalement Severus, répondais à Lily

« -Oui, ma Lily, compte sur moi, je le protégerais, je protégerais ton fils, notre fils, pour toi mon amour »

En regardant Harry, Severus retira sa cape et recouvrit Harry avec, puis il alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil en pensant aux derniers événements récents

Puis, il tourna la tête et vis le paysage montagneux qui lui indiquait qu'il était sur le point de sortir de l'Ecosse pour rejoindre le village ou vie Rogue

Il contempla le paysage de son village quand il fut alors sorti de ses pensé par un hululement

« Hui hui »

-Chut Hedwige, ton jeune maître est un peu fatiguer, dit alors Rogue, je veux qu'il dorme un peu

Au même instant Harry se réveilla

-Humm

-Harry, tu es réveillé

-Oui, j'ai bien dormi, merci pour vôtre potion père

-C'est rien, c'est mon devoir de père de prendre soin de toi, viens voir le paysage

Harry se leva et alla vers la fenêtre et il fût émerveillé par le paysage et il lui dit

-Père c'est magnifique, le paysage est très beau, je n'ai rien vus d'aussi beau depuis que j'ai pris le Poudlard Express pour la première fois quand j avais 11 ans

-C'est vrai que le trajet pour Poudlard est assez beau mais je trouve que celui la est deux fois plus beau

Puis Rogue, se leva et alla vers la fenêtre et il l'ouvrit et appela Harry

-Approche toi Harry, Respire profondément mon garçon

-C'est si agréable père

Machinalement Rogue posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry d'un geste paternel et il repris la parole

-Tu vas aimer vivre au village et je suis sur que tu vas t'y faire des amies et t'y plaire.

-Père, la population du village est composé de sorciers ou de moldus

-Les deux

-Les moldus et sorcier de vôtre village s'entendent t'ils bien

-Oui, les moldus savent que nous sorcier nous existons et nous ne sommes pas obliger de nous cacher seulement nous ne devons pas faire de magie devant eux. Tu sais j'ai grandi dans ce village et c'est dans se village que j'ai rencontrer ta mère

-Ah, bon, Vous avez connu maman

-Oui, nous étions tout les deux jeunes à l'époque, c'était bien avant nôtre rentrer à Poudlard, quand nous vivions ici on était les meilleur amie du monde ta mère et moi, nous nous entendions très bien. C'est même grâce à moi que ta mère à découvert ses pouvoir et qu'elle est devenue sorcière.

Sa sœur Pétunia en est devenue jalouse car elle aurais aimé être elle sorcière au lieu de Lily

En écoutant ces révélations de Rogue, Harry sourit légèrement

-Qu'est ce qui te fais sourire Harry

-Ce que vous me dites sur ma tante Pétunia ne m'étonne pas, je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle me déteste si elle pensais ça de sa propre sœur. En vieillissant elle a conserver et nourrit cette jalousie envers le monde sorcier, car elle me vois comme un monstre et me déteste

-Je sais Harry, ta tante me voyais aussi comme un monstre quand je l'ai connu, j'ai un jour assister à une dispute entre elle et ta mère, ce jour la ta mère lui a montrer ses pouvoir et la ta tante la traiter de monstre et au moment ou elle ma vu Tunie et ta mère est rester

Puis Rogue s'interrompit, et il constata qu'il était arrivé

-On est arriver mon garçon, voici le village de Simply Hangleton

Harry vit au loin un très beau château qui semblait daté de la même période que poudlard il dit a son père

-Regarder ce château père, il est magnifique

-C'est vrai que c'est une belle propriété

-Le propriétaire doit être assez riche pour vivre ici, ça doit être un noble ?

Rogue sourit légèrement et il reprit

-Oh ! tu sais le propriétaire n'est pas si riche que ça et il n'est pas spécialement noble

-Vous le connaissez père ?

-Oh ! bien sûr que je le connais

-Qui c'est ? j'éspere que ce n'est pas le manoir de Voldemort

-Rassure toi, Harry, le château, n'est pas au seigneur des ténèbres, pour tout te dire il appartient à un professeur de Poudlard

-A quel professeur père ?

-Heu…Je crois…que c'est un prof…de …

-De quoi père ?

-Potions !

Harry n'en revenais pas, jamais il n'aurais put imaginer que Rogue habiter dans un château aussi splendide que cette demeure (vus qu'il donnais ses cours dans un cachots à Poudlard)

-Autrement dit, père ce manoir est…

-Le manoir est à moi, et à partir d'aujourd'hui c'est ta nouvelle maison. Bien Harry, nous allons descendre, met Hedwige en cage et prend ta malle

Harry fit entrez Hedwige dans sa cage et il suivi Rogue vers le coffre ou il récupéra sa malle puis il sorti du train.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Un Potter chez Rogue**

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, Harry et Rogue arrivèrent devant la porte du manoir. Rogue reprit la parole.

-Harry James Potter, Je te souhaite la bienvenue au manoir Rogue

-Merci père.

Rogue ouvrit la porte et repris.

-Entre Harry

Harry entra et Rogue déclara en posant sa valise dans le salon

-Harry, je te précise que le test commence dès maintenant

-Bien père.

-Je vais te présenter à la famille et ensuite je te ferais visiter le manoir, j'appel les autres, est ce que je dois préciser que j'ai la voix qui porte.

-Non père.

Rogue reprit :

-Bianca, Mirza, Jimmy, Voulez-vous venir s'il vous plais

-Oui Severus, tu m'as appelée ?

Déclara soudain une femme qui venait d'apparaître dans le salon, au même instant Rogue repris la parole

-Harry, je te présente Bianca Rogue, mon épouse

Harry déclara alors :

-Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer Madame Rogue

-Moi aussi Harry Potter, je suis ravi de te rencontrer, Severus m'as souvent parlez de toi mon garçon

Rogue expliqua à Harry que Bianca était journaliste à la gazette du sorcier. Physiquement Bianca était blonde le visage légèrement rose, elle était de la même taille que Rogue, ses yeux était bleu et son regard, était assez doux.

Rogue s'adressa à sa femme

-Bianca, es ce que les enfants sont la ?  
-Oui, ils sont la.

-Pourquoi, ne viennent ils pas par Merlin ?

-Je ne sais pas Sev

Rogue s'exclama alors su un ton légèrement colérique

-Mirza, Jimmy, descendez par Salazar

Harry fût apeurer d'entendre Rogue crier de la sorte se rendant compte de sa Severus lui déclara alors :

-Harry, excuse moi si je t'ai fais peur en criant.

-C'est rien père.

L'instant d'après Mirza et Jimmy descendait de leurs chambres en disant

-Tu nous à appeler papa ?

Rogue se retins de perdre son sang froid et il déclara

-Harry, les deux retardataires que tu vois devant toi son ma fille aînée et mon fils cadet. Mirza a vingt ans elle travail comme documentaliste dans une bibliothèque de Londres. Le jeune homme que tu vois là c'est mon jeune fils Jimmy, il à onze ans et en septembre prochain il entre à Poudlard

Harry constata que Mirza ressemblais énormément à Rogue, Jimmy quand à lui aurait pût réellement passer pour le véritable frère de Harry tant leur ressemblance était prononcé Rogue profita que tout sa famille fut réuni pour déclarer

-Chère famille, vous vous demander sans doute pourquoi, Monsieur Harry James Potter est là avec nous aujourd'hui. Et bien la raison es simple, depuis le retour du seigneur des ténèbres la sécurité de Monsieur Potter doit être renforcer donc, pour assurer sa sécurité et sur les conseils de Dumbledore mais aussi pour tenir une promesse envers l'une de mes meilleure amie qui hélas n'est plus de ce monde j'ai pris la responsabilité d'adopter Harry James Potter. Il est désormais notre fils Bianca et vôtre frère les enfants

-Alors, c'est vrai Severus, Tom Jedusort est de retour

-Hélas oui chère épouse, le lord est bel et bien de retour, mais ne t'inquiète pas des demain je ferais en sorte que les sécurités du manoir soit renforcé.

Puis Rogue se mis à coté de son épouse en fessant signe à Mirza et Jimmy de se placer de tel sort q'un espace entre Jimmy et Mirza. Une fois cela fait Severus prit la parole

-Harry James Potter, en ma qualité de chef de la famille Rogue, je te souhaite, mon fils, la bienvenue dans la famille

Harry prit alors un air sobre à son tour et copia légèrement la manière de parler de Rogue en espérant qu'il ne se fâche pas et il déclara

-Merci à tous de m'accueillir chez vous, j'éspê que même si je suis un gryffond'or l'ambiance vas être bonne entre nous

-Mais ne t en fais pas Harry _déclara ironiquement Rogue, _C'est vrai que t'est un lion et que nous sommes une famille de serpent, mais je suis sur qu'un lion peut se faire une place chez les serpent

Puis il reprit

-Viens mon fils, je vais te faire visiter le manoir

Harry suivi Rogue et celui ci commença la visite en détail

-Là où nous sommes, c'est notre salon

Harry regarda autour de lui et il remarqua que le salon était là réplique exacte de la salle commune de Serpentard mais que a la place des bougies se trouvait deux beau lustre en cristal. Le mobilier du salon était composé de trois fauteuils et d'une table basse d'une bibliothèque, et d'une cheminée

Puis Rogue reprit en invitant Harry de le suivre

-Cette pièce là, _dit il_ _en ouvrant la porte_, c'est mon bureau, tu auras l'occasion de m'y rejoindre à la fin de ta semaine d'observation. L'accès à mon bureau sans mon autorisation est proscrit, si tu veux venir me parler et que je suis à mon bureau frappe avant à la porte et attend mon ordre pour entrez. Compris

-Oui père

-La pièce ici est la bibliothèque, tu pourras venir travailler ou te cultiver

Rogue ouvrit là porte et Harry poussa un rire d'étonnement, Severus le vis et repris

-Qu'est ce que tu as ?

-Rien père, je pensais que si un jour vous m'autoriser à inviter Ron et Hermione à venir ici. A la vue de cette bibliothèque elle serait verte de jalousie

Severus eut un léger sourire et il dit

-Ne t'en fait pas Harry, tu auras l'occasion d'inviter miss Granger ici je te le permet, allez viens. La porte là c'est la cuisine le repère de Kooking l'élf de maison qui s'occupe de la cuisine. Cette porte la c'est mon laboratoire, comme tu te l'imagine c'est la ou tu peux me trouver la plupart du temps. Tu peux venir faire des création de potion si tu veux ça te permettra d'approfondir et de t'améliorer en vu des buses.

La porte suivante conduisait à la cave qui est en réalité une salle de duel que Rogue avait fait construire à l'époque ou il était mangemort, il ouvrit la porte et il déclara

-Viens Harry descend.

Ils descendirent et une fois en bas Severus repris la parole

-Voici, ma salle de duel

Harry interrogea alors son père

-Euh ! Père est ce que je pourrais parfois venir m'entraîner en vu de l'épreuve que je dois accomplir a savoir tuer vol…tuer vous savez qui

-Oui, tu pourras, je te demande juste de me prévenir quand tu y viens et si tu veux je t'aiderais, si un jour je ne suis pas au manoir demande à Bianca la permission de venir ici. Je vais lui en glisser un mot et elle acceptera

-D'accord père.

Puis ils remontèrent à l'étage et Rogue invita Harry à le suivre afin de lui montrer sa chambre une fois à l'étage il reprit

-Potter, La porte à droite c'est ma chambre et celle de Bianca, si tu veux venir m'y voir tu frappe avant compris, et n'essaye pas de utiliser la cape d'invisibilité de James Potter ton père pour y pénétrer en douce, car je le saurais. Compris

-Oui père

En appelant Harry par son nom, Severus voulu lui tendre un piège car il voulait l'inciter à lui faire sans le savoir enfreindre une des règles mais Harry déjoua alors la malice du maître des potions avec prudence

Rogue fût alors relativement étonné par l'adresse du Survivant, puis il repris la visite

-La porte là c'est la chambre de Mirza ta sœur. Celle d'à côté c'est celle de Jimmy ton petit frère.

Puis il s'arrêta devant la dernière porte du premier étage

- Voila ta nouvelle chambre Harry, il faut que tu sache que chaque chambre du manoir son des véritable appartement composé de trois pièce principal.

Séverus ouvrit la porte et invita Harry à entrez puis il repris la parole

-Voici, ton salon personnel où tu pourras inviter tes amies.

Le salon était composé d'un mobilier assez sobre à savoir une table basse en ében, deux fauteuils en cuir vert, un rocking chair en cuir rouge d'une très grande bibliothèque. La fenêtre du salon donnait sur le jardin du manoir. Puis Rogue lui montra la pièce suivante

-Voila ta chambre Harry

La chambre était composée d'un grand lit à baldaquin d'une grande armoire d'un fauteuil et d'un bureau Rogue précisa à Harry que toute les chambres était composé de la même manière

-Cette porte la mon grand c'est ta salle de bain personnelle. Viens mon grand montons à l'étage

Harry suivi Rogue et un instant après il repris

-Harry, ici nous somme devant la portes d'un grenier je dois avoir des souvenir de ta mère si tu veux je t'en montrerais et nous essayerons d'en trouver d'autre.  
-Oui, pourquoi pas père merci d'avance.  
-La porte à côté de celle du grenier c'est la chambre de kooking l'elf de maison. Vien la visite est bientôt terminé, mais j'aimerais te montrer quelque chose d'important.

Ils montèrent au dernier étage et Harry constata que l'étage était en réalité une tour ou il n'y avait qu'une seul pièce

-Cette chambre Harry, j'espère ne jamais avoir à t'y faire venir car si tu y viens tu y passeras de mauvais quart d'heure car je réserve cette chambre pour affliger des punitions corporelles et quand je frappe ce n'est pas avec douceur. Tu as compris Harry pourquoi je veux que tu respect les règles

-Oui père, j'ai compris

-Parfaits comme tu le sais j'attache beaucoup d'importance à la discipline à l'école, et il en est de même pour mes enfants étant donnés que tu es désormais l'un d'eux j'ose espéré que j'aurais jamais a t emmener dans cette chambre et que tu arriveras as casser le défaut d'arrogance qui te viens de ton père. Ainsi tu t'adapteras vite et tu seras heureux ici

-Je pense pouvoir le faire père

-Parfait, viens la visite est terminer on descend.

Arrivé a l'étage inférieur le maître des potions appela kooking son elf de maison

-Kook

L'elf arriva en disant

-Oui maître

-Kook, monte les affaires de Harry dans sa chambre

-Bien maître, quelle est la chambre du jeune maître Harry?

-La chambre de Harry est la dernière porte au premier étage

-Bien maître

L'elf parti et Rogue déclara à Harry

-Vas te détendre dans ta chambre, quand kooking redescendra je lui demanderais de préparer un festin en ton honneur pour ton arrivé.

-Bien père.

-Je vous appellerais quand se sera l'heure du dîner Monsieur Potter

-Bien père

Puis Rogue laissa Harry regagner sa chambre, en chemin il croisa Jimmy et Severus reprit

-Jimmy, mon garçon que fais tu,

-Rien papa, je comptais aller voir Harry, mais je ne sais pas si il est dans sa chambre

-Il vient d'y entrer tu peux allez le voir si tu veux ça lui feras plaisir, profitez en pour faire connaissance, c'est ton frère désormais

-Merci papa

Jimmy alla frapper à la porte de la chambre d'Harry, ce dernier vient lui ouvrir et Jimmy reprit

-Salut Harry

-Salut, toi c'est Jimmy c'est ça?

-Oui, es ce que je peux entrez ?  
-Oui, bien sur, tu m'excusera mais c'est le désordre dans ma chambre je suis en train de m'installer

-Tu veux que je t'aide, on ira plus vite à deux

-Oui, je veux bien

Il prit alors sa baguette et remua en pensant a une formule puis après la chambre fût ranger, et Harry invita Jimmy dans le salon

-Viens petit frère on va dans mon salon

Une fois au salon les deux frères commence à discuter

-Dis moi Harry, c'est vrai que l'année dernière tu as participé au tournoi des trois sorcier qui se tenais a Poudlard

-Oui, malgré moi, car mon nom a été mis à mon insu dans la coupe

-Comment ça, tu ne voulais pas y participer au tournoi ?

-C'est un peu compliquer, disons qu'un complice de voldemort s'étais fais passer pour le professeur Maugrey fol œil et à mis mon nom dans la coupe de feu. Et c'est comme ça que je fût contraint de participer à ce tournois

-Et c'est vrais que c'est à la fin de la dernière épreuve du tournois que tu a vus tu sais qui revenir

-Oui, mais s'il te plais petit frère je préfère évité de parler de la dernière épreuve du tournois car j'ai perdu un ami ce soir la

-Excuse moi Harry

-C'est rien, parle moi de toi un peu Jimmy, père m'as dit que tu allais entrez à poudlard à la rentrée c'est vrai ?

-Oui, je vais y être, si tu savais comme je suis presser, j'adore ton école, Papa et Mirza m en on parler

Ils m'on dis que c'étais grandiose

-J'éspêre que tu seras à Griffond'or comme ça je te présenterais mes amies et je suis sur qu'il t'aprécirons beaucoup

-Tu crois que c'est possible qu'il soit ami avec moi, étant donné que je suis le fils de Severus Rogue

-Désormais moi aussi je suis son fils alors si ils doivent te détester il me détesterons aussi, enfin j'espère pas car c'est mes meilleurs amies

Soudain la voix de Rogue se fit entendre dans l'escalier

-Les enfants descendez s'il vous plais

Jimmy et Harry sortirent de la chambre de Harry et ils reprirent la parole

-Nous voilà père

-Mirza n'est pas avec vous

La porte de la chambre de Mirza s'ouvrit et la jeune femme sortie.

-Je suis la papa

-Bien descendez, nous allons dîner des que …

Mirza coupa la parole à son père

-Eh ! Papa, elle es ou Bianca

Rogue lui adressa un regard furieux et repris

-Mirza, qu'est ce qui te prend de me parlez comme ça, est ce que tu te rend compte que dans ta façon de parler tu me manque de respect et tu me coupe la parole, même dans tes actes tu te montre insolente, quand je vous ais appelé tu arrive en retard. Quel exemple tu donnes à tes frères, surtout à Jimmy, et bien sur à Harry qui vient juste d'arriver au manoir

-Je ne vois pas en quoi je montre un mauvais exemple à Jimmy et Harry, et de toute façons je suis une rebelle, tu le sais non ?

-Oui, je le sais mais ton esprits de rebellions doit être mis au oubliette ma fille, a moins que tu veuille venir en discuter avec moi dans la tour

-Tu crois que ta menace de m emmener à la tour fonctionne toujours avec moi papa, je ne suis plus une gamine comme Jimmy, ni un pseudo héros comme se sang de bourbes de Potter

Ce fut le mot de trop, Rogue était furieux, il se retourna et lui flanqua une gifle d'une force que la jeune fille fût renversé d'un revers de la main puis il lui dit en criant

-Monte, insolente

Il l'entraîna dans la chambre de punition par la force et il prit alors un fouet à lanière souple et clouteuse et il commença à la battre en augmentant à chaque fois la force des coups. Mirza hurlait et convulsais elle criais si fort que sa voix résonna dans tout le manoir

-Papa, Papa, Arrête, je m'excuse, je te demande pardon de t'avoir manquer de respect.

-Et pour avoir insulter Harry ?

-Je regrette, Harry n'est pas un pseudo Héros ni même un sang de bourbes c'est l'élu c'est mon frère

-Et Jimmy ?

-Jimmy est pas un gamin c'est mon frère

Rogue reprit son calme, et il posa son fouet

-Bien, je descend, quand tu sera calmé et présentable viens nous rejoindre au salon et je te conseil de présenter des excuses à tes frères et en particulier à Harry. Compris Mirza

-Oui, papa _dit elle en larmes_

Rogue descendit et les garçons n'osa pas lui parler,

-A cette gamine, elle est infernale

Bianca qui venait de rentrer du jardin s'adressa à son mari

-Sev, que se passe t'il ?  
-Bianca, ma chère épouse notre fille Mirza est impertinente, elle m'as froidement manqué de respect de plus elle a insulter Harry

-C'est pour ça que tu à crier

-Oui, elle m'a mis hors de moi

Puis en s'adressant à Harry il reprit

-Harry, j'espère que je ne t'ais pas trop effrayer quand j'ai crier contre ta sœur

-Non ne vous inquiété pas père.

-Tu vois ce qu'y risque de t'arriver si tu ne respecte pas mes directives.

-Oui père j'ai vu

Bianca demande à son époux

-Où est Mirza, Severus

-Elle est dans la chambre des punitions, je pense qu'elle va descendre bientôt En l'attendant venez nous allons à table pour déterminer la place de Harry

Puis Mirza appela son père depuis l'escalier de la tour

-Papa

-Oui Mirza

-Es ce que je peux descendre

-Si tu à l'intention de présenter tes excuse à tes frères et à moi-même dans ce cas oui tu peux descendre

-Oui, papa c'est mon intention

-Bien, alors dans ce cas, descend ma fille

Mirza, descendit alors timidement et sans dire un mots puis elle alla dans le salon ou le reste de la famille l'attendait, elle y entra et Severus lui lança une regard froid

-Alors _dit il_ Mirza n'as-tu rien à dire ?

-Si, je m'excuse de t'avoir coupé la parole tout à l'heure papa

-Bien, moi je te pardonne car j'estime tes propos sincère

Puis elle s'adressa à Harry

-Harry, je m'excuse de t'avoir traité de Sang de bourbes et de pseudo héros

-C'est oublier Mirza, tu sais j'en ai vu d'autre et puis entre frère et sœur c'est normal, qu'il y est des coups dans l'eau et des ragots.

-Enfin, Jimmy, excuse moi de t'avoir traité de gamin tout à l'heure

-Allez c'est fini, Mirza, je suis du même avis que Harry, entre frère et sœur on se chamaille c'est normal

Puis Rogue reprit la parole

-Bien je crois que nous pouvons dire que la page est tournée, l'incident est clos. Mais que cela ne se reproduit plus Mirza, ne donne pas de mauvais exemple à tes frères

-D'accord papa, pardon

Rogue Reprit la parole :

-Passons à autre chose, a savoir la place de Harry Potter à notre table

Ils se rendaient dans la salle à manger et Rogue reprit

-En tant que chef de famille, la place d'honneur est celle que j'occuperais toujours. Bianca chère épouse prend ta place habituelle

-D'accord Sevi.

Bianca s'installa à sa place et Severus continua

-Mirza, va t'asseoir à côté de Bianca ma fille

-Oui papa _dis timidement Mirza_

-Jimmy, décales toi d'une chaise, mets toi face à ta mère

-Oui papa

Apres que les trois premières personnes furent placées Severus déclara à Harry

-Harry, voici ta place, tu es juste à côté de moi et de Jimmy, j'espère que tu n'ais pas trop effrayé

-Oh ! Non père ne vous inquiétez pas

-Prend place mon fils

Harry prit place et Rogue sonna la cloche du dîner, la fin de la première soirée de Harry chez Rogue se déroula sans le moindre problème.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Souvenirs très douloureux**

Deux jours c'était écoulé depuis que Harry était venu habité chez Rogue, Séverus fût étonné que Harry ne se soit pas encore monter insolent. Rogue pensa que l'aventure de Mirza avait été un point positif dans l'esprit du survivant

Ce matin là Rogue alla voir dans la chambre de son fils afin de lui proposer quelque chose, il frappa un coup bref mais n'entendant pas de réponse il entra dans l'appartement de Harry. Surpris il vit l'adolescent assis à son bureau en train de préparer un brouillon d'un devoir de potions. Il s'approche du bureau et s'adressa à Harry

-Harry

-Oui père ?

-Es ce que ton devoir avance ?

-Oui père, j'ai presque fini de le rédiger au brouillon, mais je le recopierais plus tard. Es ce que je pourrais allez m'exercer à la préparation de cette potion dans vôtre laboratoire père, s'il vous plait père.

-Oui, tu pourras allez préparer cette potion dans mon laboratoire, mais pas maintenant

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père ne voulais pas qu'il aille s'exercer au potion maintenant, il voulu interroger Severus lorsque celui-ci repris

-Harry, mon fils, si je suis venu te voir c'est pour te faire une proposition

-Oui père

-Je vais me rendre au village afin d'acheter des ingrédients et livres pour faire mes potions, est ce que tu veux venir avec moi, car depuis que tu est arriver nous avons pas encore eut l'occasion de nous retrouver tout les deux entre père et fils.

-Oui, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas encore sortie depuis mon arrivé, d'accord j'arrive père.

-Bien, prépare toi, et rejoins moi en bas dés que tu es prêt, je vais me préparer et dire à Bianca que nous allons sortir toi et moi

Rogue sortit de la chambre et alla dans sa propre chambre pour se vêtir. Harry posa sa plume et alla passer un jean et un pull qu'il avait hérité de son cousin Dudley en espérant que Rogue ne le sermonne pas en voyant dans quel état ses vêtements, puis il descendit de la chambre

Une fois en bas il croisa Bianca Rogue et lui dis

-Bonjour Madame Rogue

-Bonjour Harry, ça vas mon garçon

-Oui, madame Rogue, ça vas et vous?  
-Oh ! tu sais Harry, tu n'est pas obliger de m'appeler tout le temps madame Rogue quand tu t'adresse à moi, tu peux m'appeler Bianca, ou mère si tu veux, après tout je suis devenue ta mère depuis que tu est ici, je me trompe

-Non, vous ne vous trompez pas mais je ne sais pas si père sera d'accord

-Tu as peur de Severus ?

-J'ai un peu de appréhension envers lui plus que de la peur

-Harry, je sais que Séverus as une nature dur mais tu ne dois pas avoir peur de lui, si tu as un soucis tu ne dois pas hésiter à m'en parler

-D'accord Madame Rogue, pardonnez moi si pendant quelque temps je vous appel comme ça, j'ai pas encore eus le temps de m'habituer a avoir des parents

-D'accord Harry

Harry se sentait très à l'aise en discutant ainsi avec Bianca Rogue, elle avait une voix si douce que Harry se détendit et Bianca repris

-Dis moi Harry, Comment se passe tes cours à Poudlard, Severus m'as dis que tu étais assez bon élève.  
-En fait, je me débrouille assez bien en métamorphose et en botanique, et j'ai de bon résultat notes en défense contre les forces du mal.  
-Tu sais Harry, si un jour tu as des difficultés en botanique tu pourras me demander car quand j'étais étudiante a Poudlard j'adorais la botanique

-Vous étiez élève as Poudlard Bianca ?

-Oui.

-Dans quelle maison

-Serpentard, je suis arrivé à poudlard quand Severus était en deuxième année, mais à l'époque Severus n'avais d'yeux que pour ta mère Lily Evan et elle était doue en potion ta mère tu sais et elle était ravissante

Rogue arriva à ce moment la en descendant l'escalier et lança une remarque sarcastique

-Si seulement, les gènes de Lily avais pris d'avantage que ceux de James sur toi Harry, tu aurais été bon en potion et j'en aurais été fier.

Harry vit que Rogue descendait et il se dirigea vers lui pour sortir quand Rogue repris la parole.

-Pour ce qui est des potions, je suis sur que ton adoption à changer bien des choses même ton niveau en cette matière.

Puis il s'adressa à sa femme

-Bianca, Harry et moi nous allons nous promener dans le village

-D'accord Sévi

-Où sont Mirza et Jimmy ?  
-Mirza est à son travail et Jimmy il dort  
-Bien, si il est insolent durant mon absence tu sais quoi faire Bianca  
-Oui, je l'emmène à la chambre des punition et je le corrige

Bien qu'ayant été élève à Serpentard Bianca étais contre les pratiques de discipline que Severus avait usage, elle refusais catégoriquement de battre ses enfants, car elle jugeait de telle pratique digne de l'ex Mange mort que son mari fus. Severus repris la parole

-Harry, tu es…

Rogue regarda la tenue de Harry et pris alors un regard noir qui traduisait la naissance d'une colère

-Harry, Qu'est ce que c'est que cette tenue, tu te prend pour un elf de maison à te vêtir de tel loque comme ton pull. Ce n'ais pas une tenu pour le survivant

-Je sais père, mais je voudrais plaider ma cause concernant ma tenue

-Vas y, je t'écoute

-Les loque que j'ai sur le dos, ce sont le peux de vêtements ma tante Pétunia et oncle Vernon Dursley me donnaient. Ils ne m'achetaient rien et je devais me contenter de récupérer les vêtements les plus usés que Dudley ne voulait plus

-Je vois que Tunie à conserver son amertume et sa jalousie envers ceux de nôtre monte. Harry tu as bien de la chance que je connaisse bien Pétunia, ton excuse te sauve d'un mauvais quart d'heure dans la tour. Je te demande juste une chose

-Oui père

-Je ne veux pas que les habitants du village voient mon fils vêtu d'une telle loque. Je te donne exactement cinq minutes pour allez changer ton pull over

-Père sauf le respect que je vous dois, je tiens a vous dire que touts mes vêtements moldus sont dans le même état

-Tu as de la chance que dans le village les sorciers et moldu s'acceptes, alors dans se cas vas retirer se pull et passer une cape de sorcier.

Harry partit alors dans sa chambre et ouvrit son armoire pour se vêtir d'une cape de sorciers, il pris la cape et la passa et alla rejoindre Severus, ce dernier l'attendais

-Ah, voila qui est mieux, dans un sens la sortie que nous allons faire va nous donner l'occasion de renouveler ta garde robes moldus. Si tu veux bien nous partons.

-Oui, père

Ils partirent donc ensemble en direction du village, Harry observa le paysage avec un regard enfantin

-Quel magnifique village, père.

-C'est vrai que c'est magnifique

Ils marchèrent et passèrent devant un magasin de vêtement de luxe

-Tiens, viens Harry, nous allons d'abord dans se magasin de vêtement pour renouveler tes habits

-Bien père

Il entrèrent dans la boutique, Harry s'apprêta à allez regarder quelque vêtement quand son père et lui purent aborder par un vendeur.

-Je peux vous aider messieurs ?

Rogue et Harry, se retournèrent et Severus déclara

-Oh ! Rémi, cela fait un an que nous ne nous sommes pas vus

-Oui, Severus, la dernière fois que tu es venu, pour acheter des vêtements pour ton fils Jimmy, je ne me trompe pas

-Non, Rémi tu ne te trompes pas, et c'est pour la même chose que je suis la, sauf que aujourd'hui le nom du fils n'est pas Jimmy mais Harry

-Harry, mon dieu, mais oui, c'est bien vous vous Harry Potter, le fils de James et Lily Potter

-Oui, c'est moi, vous connaissiez mes parents

-Bien sur que je les ai connus, enfin surtout vôtre mère la ravissante Lily, car nous étions Severus

Lily et moi élève à l'école du village

-Ah bon

Severus pris alors la parole avec un rire léger

-Oui Harry, si tu savais combien de fois ta mère, Rémi et moi nous avons faits les quatre cents coups ensemble pour te donner un exemple a cette époque, nous étions un peu comme la bande de maraudeur de James

Harry, se retiens de rire car il n'arrivait pas à croire que son père adoptif le redoutable et terrifiants ex mange mort Severus Rogue qui prône le respect et la discipline et qui n'hésite pas à punir ses enfants par des châtiment corporels dés que l'un deux montre un comportement insolent, ait put lui Severus Rogue avoir un comportement insolent dans son enfance. Puis Rémi repris la parole

-Alors Monsieur Potter, renouveler sa garde robe

-Oui

Rémi proposa alors plusieurs lots de vêtements, Harry et son père choisirent un lot de vêtement comprenant un grand choix de chemises, pulls, jeans, blouson et T-shirt.

Puis une fois l'achats effectuer ils sortirent de la boutique, Rogue constata que Harry était pensif, il l'interrogea alors :

-Qu'est ce que tu as mon garçon ?  
-Rien, père, je pensais à…

-A qui, A tes parents ?  
-Oui, un peu, mais surtout à Sirius, j'aimerais bien lui écrire, mais je ne sais pas si vous serez d'accord pour me donner l'autorisation car vous et Sirius vous vous détester.

-Il est vrai que Black et moi, nous nous détestons et que cette haine peut être comparé à la haine que le seigneur des ténèbres te voue. Cependant, cette haine entre Black et moi ne dois pas déteindre sur toi Harry, si tu as envie de lui écrire ou d'écrire à Granger et Weasley sent toi libre de le faire

Emu Harry repris

-Merci papa

Rogue émis alors un léger rire et il reprit.

-Ca fais drôle de se faire appeler papa par le fils de James Potter

-Sauf le respect que j'ai pour vous père, à moi aussi ça me fais drôle à moi qui suis le fils de James Potter de devoir appeler mon professeur père

En se dirigeant vers la librairie Severus lui proposa

-Harry

-Oui père

-Je vais acheter quelque livres de potion dans cette librairie est ce que tu veux rester à mes côté où est ce que tu veux te promener dans la librairie et feuilleter des livre en m'attendant.

-Je crois que je vais me balader dans la librairie en regardant quelques livres

-Bien, si tu as envie d'en acheter quelques un viens me trouver

-D'accord père

Ils entrèrent dans la librairie et Severus expliqua à Harry que la boutique était organiser de la manière assez facile. Les noms des thèmes était indiquer sur des pancartes

-Bien je suis au rayon potion, vas regarder ce que tu veux, je te donne carte blanche

-Bien père je suis au rayon histoire de la magie

Les deux sorciers se séparent et très vite Harry feuilleta un livre sur les grandes familles de sorciers. Ce livre donnait des détails sur la famille Potter. Harry découvrit alors que sa famille était parmi les plus ancienne famille de sorcier. Le livre expliquait que son ancêtre Théodorus Potter 1ér était l'unique sorcier d'une famille de moldu qui datait de la création de Poudlard. Cependant dans la famille de thèodorus ne supportait pas les dons de leur fils, il finirent par l'abandonner

Harry voulu continuer de lire lorsque Rogue arrive et lui dis

-Harry

Harry était si plonger dans sa lecture qu'il ne vit pas Rogue prêt de lui, aussi en entendent son père l'appeler, il sursauta

-Oh ! Père, pardon je ne vous avais pas entendu.

-J'ai vus, tu as trouver un livre passionnant ?  
-C'est un livre sur les grandes famille de sorciers

-Je peux le consulter ?  
-Oui, père

Severus prit le livre et il constate que le livre traitais à ce moment la de la famille de Harry

-De Théodorus Potter 1er à Harry James Potter dis « le survivant ». Je crois savoir maintenant pourquoi tu ne m'as pas entendu venir

-Oui, excuser moi père

-Ne t'excuse pas mon garçon, ce n'est pas grave, je comprend que tu veuilles connaître tes origines. Tu ne dois pas hésiter à me poser des questions sur tes parents.

-Merci, père, j'espère ne pas vous mettre en colère ni vous manquer de respect.  
-Non Harry, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne veux pas te faire oublier tes origines ni ta famille Potter. James Potter et Lily Evans Potter seront toujours tes parents, je ne prendrais pas comme manque de respect ni de l'insolence de ta part si tu me poses des questions sur tes origines.

-D'accord, merci père

Rogue lui demanda alors

-Je pense que tu veux que j'achète se livre, n'est ce pas ?

-Je n'osais pas vous le demander

-Donne le moi, on va le prendre

-Merci père

Puis ils allèrent à la caisse et payèrent leurs achats une fois sortit de la librairie Rogue lui demanda

-Tu veux que l'on aille boire un verre mon garçon après on iras dans une boutique pour acheter des herbes à potions.

-Oui je veux bien je suis un peu fatiguer ça me reposeras

Ils allèrent dans un pub nommé la belle fontaine, ils s'asseyaient alors et un serveur sorciers les abordas

-Vous désirez ?  
-Je prendrai un whisky feu

-Et le jeune homme que veux t'il ?  
-Je prendrais un jus de citrouille

-Bien, je vous apporte le tout

Severus remarqua très vite que Harry était pré occuper et il lui demanda

-Harry tu es sur que ça va ?  
-Oui, père

-Tu m'as l'air songeur

-Non père pas du tout

-Harry je lis en toi comme dans un livre et je sens que tu as l'esprits embrouiller et angoisser par quelque choses, je me trompe

-C'est juste… Je voulais savoir, Pourquoi Mirza ne m'aime pas père et pourquoi elle est comme ça

-Oh ! tu sais ta grande sœur à toujours eût un côté rebelle

-J'ai constater mais, pourquoi m'as t'elle traiter de sang de Bourbes l'autre jour quand je suis arrivé au manoir

-C'est son esprits rebelle et tu va peut être rire mais tu sais un jour quand elle avait 8ans et demie presque 9 ans elle a écrits une lettre au ministère de la magie pour me dénoncer car accidentellement j'ai ruer des souris blanche dans des teste de potions

-A 9 ans elle vous a fait ça père ?

-Oui

-Es ce que vous avez eut des réprimandes ?

-Un peu mais je fus vite mis hors de cause car albus m'as apporter son soutiens. Je fus innocenter et quand j'ai revu ta sœur elle à passer un fort mauvais quart d'heure

-Mais père, pourquoi avez-vous frappez Mirza quand elle m'as insulter

-Je ne tolère pas l'indiscipline, ni l'insolence de la part de mes enfants et ni de mes élèves mais je pense que pour le côté élève tu le sais déjà. Pour en revenir à ta sœur, je vais t'expliquer pourquoi je l'ai frapper quand elle t'as insulter l'autre jours

-Je vous écoute père

Rogue reprit alors

-Tu sais dans ma jeunesse avant que j'entre à Poudlard, j'ai connu une jeune fille qui était ravissante, cette jeune fille s'appelais Lily Evain, ta mère, si tu savais comme tu lui ressemble Harry et pas simplement à cause de tes yeux

-Tout le monde me dit que je ressemble à James Potter mais que maman m'as donné que ses yeux

-Elle t'as donner plus que ses yeux tu sais. Je disais donc que lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrer ta mère et moi nous somme très vite devenu ami. Pétunia ne me supportait pas car elle a voulu faire en sorte que Lily et moi on se fâche car elle disais que j'étais un horrible garçon. Mais ta mère ne l'as jamais cru, elle avait une qualité immense ta mère Harry

-En troisième année Remus Lupin m'as dis que maman, savait voir le bon chez une personne

-Lupin a raison, ta mère m'a beaucoup aidé surtout à une époque ou nous avons commencer à découvrir nos pouvoir car c'est à ce moment la que j'ai découvert que mon animagus est une chauve souris. Car je devais changer mes habitude a ce moment la

-Père

-Oui Harry

-Vous aviez quel age, quand maman et vous vous êtes rencontré

-Nous avions entre 7 et 9 ans donc comme je disais à cette époque là, je devais changer mes habitudes de vie à savoir fréquenter des lieu obscure, porter des habits sombres, éviter le plus possible la lumière du soleil et a cause de ça je devais m'isoler et j'avais pas beaucoup d'ami mise a part Remi le vendeur de vêtement et ta mère

-Le vendeur de vêtement sait il que vous êtes un sorciers

-Evidement

-Est il sorcier lui-même ?

-Non il ne l'ais pas mais il aurais aimé l'être. Pour en revenir à ta mère elle fût l'une des seules a savoir que j'avais un bon côté, et quand mon animagus c'est manifester elle est rester avec moi durant des heures pour me parler et m'aidez à l'accepter

-Vous n'étiez pas encore à poudlard à l'époque

-On est entrez à poudlard a 11 ans et c'est à Poudlard que Lily à rencontrer James. Au départ James Potter ne s'entendait pas du tout avec ta mère. A ce moment la ton père avait créer la bandes des maraudeur avec ses amis Black, Lupin et Pettigrew et comme tu t'en doute peut être leur activité était de se faire remarquer et de s'en prendre à moi Puis un jour après que Black m'as fais un tour du quel j'ai failli y laisser ma vie, ton père James Potter m'as sauver la vie

-…Papa vous à sauver la vie

-Oui, James était furieux après Black me traite de la sorte car à ce moment la ton père James Potter étais déjà amoureux de ta mère et il pensait qu'en me sauvant elle le regarderais autrement et je pense que ce fût l'effet déclencheur de leur amour. Après cette blague les maraudeurs on commencer à entraîner ta mère dans leur plan. C'est a ce moment la que j'ai voulu la mettre en garde mais elle ne m'as pas écouter

Rogue fût alors prit d'un long soupir et une larme coula de ses yeux, surpris Harry le regarda et dis :

-Père, que vous arrive t'il, vous pleurez

En s'essuyant les yeux Rogue prit alors une vois douce et il repris

-Harry, je te demande pardon de t'avoir fais tant de mal

-Pourquoi dites vous ça père

-Car la dispute que j'ai eût avec ta mère a ce moment la a été selon moi l'effet déclencheur de toute ton histoire. Car quand nous nous somme disputer ta mère et moi j'ai…

Rogue s'arrêta net et il fondit en larmes Harry compris alors que Rogue lui-même souffrait en lui racontant cette période de sa vie, Severus ne pût s'empêcher de dire en larmes

-Pourquoi j'ai dis ça, pourquoi

Puis en semblant s'adresse à Lily Evans il murmura

-Pardonne moi, ma chère Lily, Pardonne moi pour l'insulte que j'ai proféré a ton encontre

Harry le regarda et lui dis en posant sa main sur celle du maître des potions

-Pè (…) Professeur Rogue, c'est moi Harry Potter, Calmez vous professeur, je (…) maman n'aurais pas aimé vous (…) vous voir dans l'état où vous êtes

-Si tu savais Harry comme je m'en veux, j'ai honte de moi, si je n'avais pas insulter ta mère ce jour la, ma vie, sa vie et la tienne aurais été différente

-Pourquoi dites vous ça père

-Car si je n'avais pas agis bêtement ta mère ne serais pas morte, elle aurais sans doute épousée James Potter mais au moins elle serai vivante aujourd'hui et tu n'aurais jamais été obliger de vivre chez Pétunia

-Père, ne prenez pas ça pour de l'insolence mais, le jour ou vous avez insulter maman étiez vous déjà au service de Voldemort ou pas

-J'ai rencontrer le seigneur des ténèbres à cette époque la effectivement mais je n'étais pas encore l'un de ses serviteur. Je le suis devenu à la fin de ma dernière année à poudlard. Mais tu sais Harry l'insulte que j'ai dis à ta mère cette même année fût la clé de mon engagement car je souffrait trop d'avoir traiter Lily comme ça

-Père, je peux vous poser une question assez indiscrète.

-Oui, je te l'autorise.  
-Vous l'aimiez ma mère ?

-Oh ! Oui Harry, ta mère je l'aimais et encore aujourd'hui je l'aime toujours. Tu sais Harry si je n'avais insulter ta mère ce jour la quand j'avais 17 ans ta vie aurais été différente car tu te serais appeler Rogue et non Potter car ta mère et moi nous nous aimions et si elle n'avait pas rencontrer et épouser James, nous nous serions mariées et tu aurais été vraiment mon fils

-Si je comprends bien ce que vous dites père, mon adoption n'est pas un hasard ?  
-Non, tu sais, quand Dumbledore m'as demander de t'adopter au départ j'été réticent et je ne voulais pas, puis j'ai réfléchit et Albus m'as convaincu.

-Dumbledore, savait pour maman et vous

-Oui, il le sais depuis que ta mère et moi nous somme arrivé a poudlard pour nos étude

-Père, le soir ou Voldemort est venu pour me tuer et qu'il à tuer mes parents étiez vous toujours dans ses rangs

-Non, j'étais plus dans son clan car dés que j'ai sut ce qu'il tramait je me suis dis qu'il fallait mieux arrêter. D'ailleurs ce soir la, je suis venu vous voir à Godric's Hollows et quand j'ai vus tes parents mort, j'ai failli mourir. Après j'ai été voir Albus et c'est là qu'il ma demander pour la première fois de te prendre avec moi et de t'élever comme mon fils tu avais a peine un an et Black venais juste de se faire arrêter par les auror et emmener a Azkaban.

-Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas pris avec vous comme vous aviez promis à maman et comme le voulais Dumbledore a cette époque là ?  
-Je ne me sentais pas prêt pour te prendre avec moi, je souffrais trop de la mort de ta mère et le seigneur des ténèbres, t'aurais sans doute trouver très vite si tu étais devenu mon fils à cette époque la et je ne voulais pas tuer le fils de ma seule amie. Albus m'as alors demander de te protéger et de garder un œil sur toi quand tu arriveras à poudlard et ce durant toutes tes études, choses que je fais

Harry n'en revenait pas des révélations de Rogue, l'idée de savoir que Rogue aurait dut être son vrai père lui fit peur, et il tenta de le cacher mais Severus le remarqua et l'interrogea

-Tu m'as l'air songeur Harry, qu'est ce que tu as ?

-Je pensais juste à tout ce que vous m'avez dis sur vous, maman et mon père ça me fais drôle de savoir que mon nom aurais pût être Rogue

-J'espères que le patronyme de Rogue n'est pas trop dur à porter pour toi.

-Non, père ce n'est pas si dur

-Tu me sembles fatigué, mon fils, tu veux que je te ramène au manoir ou tu veux rester avec moi

-Je voudrais rentré, mais vous ne deviez pas allez acheter des herbes pour faire vos potions

-Si, mon garçon mais je peux y allez un autre jour ne t'inquiète pas

Puis ils se levèrent et repris

-Allez venez monsieur Potter, nous rentrons.

-D'accord père

Sur le chemin du retour Harry demanda à Severus

-Père

-Oui, Harry

-Ne le prenez pas mal, mais pouvez vous me dire quelle est l'insulte que vous avez dis à maman à l'époque ou vous vous êtes disputé

Rogue fût alors pris d'un frisson et il se tourna vers Harry

-Je vais te le dire Harry mais ne me le reproches pas, car je me le reproche suffisamment et ce depuis des année. Depuis le jour où cette dispute à eût lieu, il ne se passe pas un jours ou je me reproche de lui avoir dis une t'elle chose

-Vous vous en voulez encore aujourd'hui père ?  
-Oui Harry, tu sais j'ai trente trois ans aujourd'hui mais je me le reproche toujours. Je me demande encore pourquoi il à fallu que je rejoigne ce monstre de Jedusort. Et surtout comment j'ai osé traiter Lily Evan de Sang de Bourbes

Harry voulu répondre mais il changea d'avis car il estimais que Rogue avait suffisamment souffert et il se rendis compte qu'il souffrait toujours de sa rupture et de la mort de Lily

-Père

-Oui mon fils ?  
-Si vous aviez le pouvoir de demander pardon à maman, comment le feriez vous ?  
-Je ne sais pas Harry, depuis 17 ans j'ai trop souffert de ça et j'ai fais souffrir un enfant qui ne méritais que d'être aimé et heureux avec ses parents qui l'aimais

-Les moldus on une philosophie qui consiste à dire que une personne ne peut allez contre le destin mais que le destin peut être modifier par des actions que la personne accomplit

-Grands Philosophe les moldus

-Ils disent aussi que quand quelque chose doit arriver c'est que c'était écrit

Rogue écoutais avec intérêt son fils, et Harry repris

-Vous savez père, moi je crois que cette théorie moldu es vrai.

-Tu crois ?

-Oui, vous savez chez les moldu un philosophe du nom de _Leibniz à un jour écrit une théorie qui montre que tout les événement sont lié entre eux comme une très grande chaîne_

_-Pense tu que sa théorie s'applique a nôtre monde Harry_

_-C'est possible père, excuser moi de vous prendre pour exemple mais dans les fait que vous m'avez raconter sur maman et vous on peut démontrer en appliquant la logique de se philosophe que tout est lié. Regarder, Quand vous aviez 17 ans, vous avez insulter maman, suite à ça vous avez rompu avec elle, la rupture vous à amener a rejoindre Voldemort, Maman à épouser James Potter. Voldemort les a tués. Je fut envoyer chez les Dursley et aujourd'hui je suis devenue votre fils_

_Severus étais relativement étonné et il reprit_

_-Tu as raison, tout est lié. Tu sais Harry, je sais que ce n'est possible mais, j'aimerais tant que ta mère m'accorde une seconde chance pour lui prouver que je l'aime et lui demander pardon pour cette infâme dispute_

_-Père, maman vous as peut être donner une seconde chance _

_-Harry, (…) ta mère est morte_

_-Oui je sais qu'elle est morte, mais je suis son fils non, si ça se trouve c'est moi votre chance de demander pardon à maman. Vous savez professeur Rogue, je suis convaincu que maman aurait été ravie de savoir que vous Severus Rogue son ami d'enfance prend soin de moi, je pense qu'elle m'as laisser derrière elle pour vous donner la possibilité de garder une part d'elle avec vous_

_-Vous avez tout à fait raison Monsieur Potter, tu es très brillant dans ton raisonnement, je pense que sur ce point tu as tenu de James, car lui aussi était brillant pour un gryffond'or .Je me demande pourquoi le choixpeau ne la pas envoyer a serpentard au moins on aurais pus devenir allié en non adversaire lui et moi_

_Harry souriait et Rogue surprit _

_-Pourquoi tu souris mon fils_

-C'est le premier compliment que vous faîte sur mon père

-Il est vrai que souvent je dis que ton père James Potter était arrogant et insolent mais tout ça je n'en veux plus, je veux oublier cette période sombre de ma vie.

-Père, vous voulez vraiment oubliez tout ça

-Oui mon fils et je voudrais te dire quelque chose, si tu est d'accord je voudrais que tu portes le nom Rogue officiellement à la suite de Potter et que tu porte les couleur familiale

-Les couleurs Familiales

-Oui, Harry tu sais que depuis ton adoption tu as rejoint une famille connue et honorable. Les couleurs son les même que ceux de serpentard à savoir le gris et l'argent

-Je suppose que si j'accepte vous allez me demander de veiller à la pureté de mon sang comme vôtre ami Lucius Malfoye fait avec Drago

-Harry, ne te formalise pas sur le fait d'être un sang mêlé, il n'y as pas de honte à en être un. Et tu ne reniera en aucun cas ton père James Potter en ajoutant mon nom sur les document administratif et en t'appelant Harry James Potter Rogue, je ne t'impose pas de le faire c'est juste une proposition, si tu ne veux pas je ne me fâcherais pas, mais pour ta mère je pense que tu devrais le faire. C'est pas une honte d'être un sang mêlé, tu sais moi je suis moi-même fils de Sang mêlé d'ailleurs quand j'été étudiant je me fessait appeler le prince de sang mêlé

-Vraiment père vous êtes un sang mêlé

-Oui Harry

-Mais, j'ai toujours cru que vous étiez un sorcier au sang pur

-Non Harry, ma mère est une sorcière et mon père lui était un moldu. Tu me parlais de Lucius tout à l'heure, tu sais lui et moi nous avons une vision différente ainsi que des valeurs et des principes différents

-Qu'elle sont les valeurs de nôtre famille père ?

-Les valeurs que je veux te transmettre sont, l'honneur, le respect, et la Fierté Tu sais Harry c'est valeur ont toujours été importante pour la famille Rogue Est-ce que tu te sens prêt toi Harry James Potter à perpétuer les valeur et les tradition familiales

-Es ce que je devrais faire des actions particulières pour ça ?  
-Non, mise à part bien travailler à Poudlard, être toujours respectable envers les autres et envers la famille et tu dois toujours garde en mémoire la notion d'honneur pour agir en conséquence

-Agir en conséquence

-Oui, je veux dire que tes actons ne doivent jamais allez contre l'honneur de la famille et si un jour elle vont contre tu devra donner le meilleur de toi pour laver l'honneur de la famille

-Un peu comme vous avez fait depuis que vous m'avez adopté pour lavez l'affront fait à maman.

-Oui en quelque sorte, alors es tu prêt à rejoindre et à te plier à la tradition des Rogue

Harry et Severus marchèrent et ils arrivèrent devant la porte du parc du Manoir Rogue. Harry réflèchissait, il se rendit compte que son professeur de potion prenais vraiment soin de lui et qu'il se devait en souvenir de sa mère de faire lui-même un effort, Il repris alors

-Professeur Rogue, j'ai réfléchis

-Et ta décision ta mener où ?

-Je vais vous le dire mais es ce que je devrais me faire transférer à Serpentard si j'accepte

-Non, tu resteras un Griffon ça changeras rien à sa

-Bien alors dans ce cas j'accepte de porter les couleurs de la famille Rogue

-Tu est sur de le vouloir Harry

-Oui père et je suis sur que si maman était toujours vivante elle aurais voulu que je demeure a vos côté

-Je pense aussi, alors tu es d'accord mon garçon pour ajouter le patronyme de Rogue au tien et pour porter les couleurs familiales

-Oui Severus

-Alors dans ce cas tu m'en vois très heureux tu est désormais un Rogue .Harry garde en mémoire que désormais tes actions un impacte et prouverons ton appartenance à la famille Rogue


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Bilan positif**

La fin de la semaine d'observation de Harry se passa sans encombre, cependant il demeura toujours intimidé face à Rogue, et tenta tant bien que mal de se faire une place dans la maison et la famille de son professeur.

Ce matin la Harry fût réveiller par une forte douleur à sa cicatrice, il se leva avec difficulté dans le but d'allez voir son père, il sortit de sa chambre et marcha versa la porte de la chambre de Severus, il frappa à la porte, Bianca se leva et viens lui ouvrir

-Harry, mon garçon que se passe t'il ?

-Madame Rogue, est ce que je peux parler a père si il ne dort pas

La voix de Rogue se fit entendre

-Oh ! Mais je ne dort pas, Que se passe t'il monsieur Potter ?

Bianca sortit et Harry s'approcha de Severus

-Père, je m'excuse de venir vous déranger si tôt, mais ma cicatrice me fais terriblement mal ce matin et je sens que

-Tu sens que le seigneur des ténèbre trame un plan ?  
-Oui père

-Viens, je vais te donner une potion pour calmer ta douleur.

Harry suivais son père jusqu'à son laboratoire et Rogue sorti un flacon de potion.

-Tiens Harry, bois ça, ça va allez

Harry but la potion d'un seul coup en fessant une légère grimace afin de témoigner du dégoût, Rogue lui demanda alors :

-Ca va Harry ?  
-Euh (..) oui père,.mais le goût de la potion es bizarre, je ne le supporte pas

-Je sais, mais ne t'inquiète pas, même si le goût n'est pas très agréable, l'effet est rapide et bon pour ce que tu as, Laisse agir la potion et détend toi

Harry acquiessa et il rendis le flacon vide à son père

-Ca va mieux ?

-Oui, ça va un peu mieux, la potion à réagit

-Bien, mon fils tu vas aller dans ta chambre maintenant et te reposer un peu le temps que la potion fasse effet, cette potion va te faire dormir un peu, quand tu te réveilleras, tu viendras dans mon bureau je dois m'entretenir avec toi

-Vous voulez me voir pourquoi père ? Ais je fais quelque chose qui va contre l'honneur de la famille ? Es ce que je vous ais déçu ?

-Non, Harry, ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y à rien de tout ça, c'est juste pour te faire le bilan de ta semaine tu sais le test.

-Ah ! Oui, j'avais oublié le test

-Ne t'inquiète pas le bilan ne durera pas longtemps, mais vas te reposer un peu mon fils

-Oui père

Harry retourna dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit et il senti alors un sommeil profond le saisir il comprit alors que les effet de la potion agissais et il comprit alors pourquoi Severus lui avait conseiller de se reposer un moment, il s'endormit un moment

_**Flash back **_

_De curieuse image s'invitait alors dans son sommeil, il se vit à l'age de 2 mois en compagnie de ses parents, Lily le serrait dans ses bras et lui chantait une petite berceuse, James déclara alors à sa femme_

_-Lily, tu as une voix si belle digne d'une tourterelle_

_-Oh merci James, Regarde Harry, il est si beau nôtre fils tu ne trouves pas_

_-Si ma tourterelle, il es ravissant mon petit attrapeur, je suis sur que quand il sera grand il aura du succès avec les jeunes sorcière_

_-Oui, il est tout ton portrait_

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Tant bien que mal Harry tenta de se réveiller mais d'autre image, surgissait de son inconscient 

_**Flash Back**_

_Cette fois la scène se déroulait dans le salon de la maison de Godric's Hollows Harry avait 9 mois a présent, il était dans les bras de sa mère, car elle revenait d'une visite chez ses parents et Pétunia avait refuser de faire la connaissance de Harry et elle l'avait traitée de monstre elle et son fils._

_Soudain un homme arrive derrière Lily, et lui dis _

_-Ca va Lily_

_-Oui Severus_

_-Tu es sur, tu as l'air d'avoir pleurer que se passe t il ?_

_-Oh c'est rien, tu sais, c'est Tunie, elle à refuser que je lui présente Harry _

_-Ah ! Elle ne changera jamais, sa jalousie la perdra_

_-Oui dit elle en larme_

_Severus la serra dans ses bras et lui dit_

_-Ma Lily, ne pleure pas, s'il te plais, tu vaut mieux que pétunia, ton fils est un prince par rapport au sien, Potter doit être fier de lui et fier d'avoir une femme comme toi _

_-Regarde Severus, Harry te sourit tu veux le prendre dans tes bras Sev _

_-Oui je veux bien_

_Severus prit alors Harry dans ses bras_

_-Di moi Lily, James rentre à quelle heure de son travail ?  
-Ce soir il rentre assez tard, si tu veux Severus on peux passez la soirée ensemble_

_-Oui, je veux bien,_

_Puis Lily lui demanda_

_-Severus, tu ne trouves pas qu'il est beau Harry_

_-Si, quand je pense que quand il aura 11 ans il entrera a poudlard et il sera mon élève _

_-Tu ne sera pas trop dur avec lui Sevrus_

_**-**__Non, ma Lily ne t'en fait pas_

_Puis Rogue se retourna vers Lily en posant son fils sur le canapé et sera Lily dans ses bras et l'embrassa amoureusement après il reprit la parole _

_-Ma Lily, je t'aime tu sais_

_-Je sais Severus , moi aussi je t'aime, mais je suis marier et James m'aime_

_-Je sais James t'aime,tu l'as choisi, j'ai eût du mal à me faire à cette idée,mais il te rend heureuse et c'est le plus important, moi aussi j'aurais put te rendre heureuse je t'aurais tout donner Lily si je n'avais pas tout Sali entre nous en t'insultant et en rejoignant Jedusort_

_-Je sais Severus, n'en parlons plus s'il te plait, tu es mon ami, tu as mon entière confiance et si un jour il nous arrive quelque chose a James et moi j'aimerais que tu prennent Harry avec toi et que tu l'élève comme ton fils_

_-J'espère qu'il ne t'arrivera jamais rien ma princesse, mais je te promet que si ça doit arriver Je prendrais soin de ton fils compte sur moi_

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

_Enfin des nouvelle image revenais a l'esprit de Harry_

_**Flash Back**_

_La scène se déroulait une semaine avant le meurtre des Potter, Lily et James discutait _

_-James, Dumbledore est venu me voir aujourd'hui et il m'as dis que notre vie est en dangers, Voldemort est sur nos traces il veux que l'on deviennent ses allié mais il veux tuer le petit car d'après ce que Dumbledore m'as expliquer Sybille a eu une vision selon cette vision _un enfant sorcier _qui est né à la fin du mois de juillet et dont le seigneur des ténèbres aura marqué comme son égal cet enfant devra détruire le seigneur des ténèbres. La prophétie dit aussi que Voldemort tuera les parents de cet enfant_

_-Ne t'inquiète pas Lily, L'ordre du phoenix nous protège, et si il devais nous arriver malheur Sirius sera la pour s'occuper de Harry, et puis il y a Remus et Peter qui sont là et il y a ta sœur_

_-Pff Pétunia, elle veux même pas me voir alors s'occuper de Harry _

_-Dans ce cas, il a Sirius, et Peter _

_-Alors eux, les deux en qui j'ai le moins confiance_

_-Pourquoi tu dis ça Lily. Ce sont mes amis et Sirius est le parrain de Harry_

_-_ _Mais moi je n'ai aucunement confiance en Sirius depuis que j'ai vus la manière dont il se comportait a poudlard avec Severus._

_-Oh ! Ecoute n était Jeune. rigole James _

_-Peut être James, mais Je trouve que vous avez été ignoble avec Severus _

_James la serra dans ses bras en lui disant_

_-Je t'aime ma Lily _

_-Moi aussi James, mais je n'ai aucunement envie que Sirius et Peter prenne Harry en charge si il nous arrive quelque chose_

_-Et à qui veux tu confier Harry alors ?_

_-A Severus Rogue _

_-Tu veux confier notre fils à un mange mort, tu n'est pas bien Lily, il le tueras j'en suis sur c'est signer son arrêt de mort que de le confier a Rogue, il n'hésitera pas à livrer Harry a Voldemort_

_-James, Severus et moi nous sommes amie depuis l'enfance, et j'ai confiance en lui comme toi tu a confiance en Peter et Sirius, et je suis convaincu que Severus prendras Harry avec lui et l'élèveras _

_-Jamais, Jamais tu m'entent je ne tolèrerais que Harry aille vivre auprès de Rogue, si tu ose le confier a lui je te quitte Lily_

_James sortit en colère et se rendit au chaudron baveur pour se détendre et boire un verre pendant ce temps Lily en profita pour écrire une lettre à Severus_

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Plusieurs minutes après Harry se réveilla, il regarda l'heure et il vit qu'il était l'heure de descendre déjeuner, il sortit de sa chambre et en chemin il croisa Mirza qui entame la conversation

-Salut Harry

-Salut Mirza, tu n'es pas au travail aujourd'hui

-Et non, petit frère, j'ai décider de prendre ma journée et papa m'as demander de rester ici car

il a une annonce a faire qui concerne Jimmy

-Il doit nous dire quoi ?

-Je pense que sa concerne Poudlard. _Chuchota Mirza _mais je n'en suis pas sur.

Puis elle reprend

-Dis moi petit frère, c'est vrai que tu à grandi chez des moldu ?

-Oui.

-Comment c'est dans le monde moldu ?  
-Bah ! tu sais c'est assez différent du monde magique mais c'est aussi très ressemblant, mise a part que defois des moldu son pas très aimable

-Et chez ceux qui t'on élevé

-Ah ! Les Dursley, bas pour te dire, je préfère cent fois vivre ici dans ce manoir que chez eux ils ne m'appréciait pas du tout, pour te donner un exemple les Dursley me considérait comme Voldemort

-Evite se nom, s'il te plais Harry, mais dis moi, les moldus ils ont quoi comme genre littéraire

-Ils ont beaucoup de grand auteurs, j'ai d'ailleurs eus l'occasion d'en lire un bon nombre mais depuis que je suis parti de Privet Drive, j'ai laisser tout ça derrière moi

-Tu n'as pas quelque titre à me conseiller

-Si, pourquoi, tu aimes bien les livres moldu ?

-J'adore la littérature Moldu, surtout les belles histoires

-Si tu veux j'ai un livre moldu dans mes affaires, c'est un livre de Gustave Flaubert du nom d'un cœur simple c'est assez bien écrit

-Tu peux me le passer

-Oui, je te le passerais mais la je vais allez voir père, dans son bureau je te le passe après

-D'accord petit frère

Puis Harry se rendit au bureau de son père il frappa à la porte, Rogue viens lui ouvrir, et il prit la parole d'une voix heureuse

-Ah ! Harry, entre mon cher fils !

Harry entra et il demeura un instant étonné de voir Rogue dans un état ravi qu'il semblait être

-Je t'en prie mon fils, assied toi !

Harry s'assis alors et Severus lui demanda

-Comment tu te sens mon fils ?  
-Bien père, merci pour vôtre potion, ça m'as fais du bien, père sauf le respect que j'ai pour vous, je peux vous poser une question ?

-Oui Harry

-Vous semblez joyeux et heureux se matin que se passe t'il ?

-J'ai reçus une bonne nouvelle par hiboux se matin

-De poudlard ?

-Oui, et tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point je suis fier et heureux de cette nouvelle,

-Quelle nouvelle peut vous transformer à ce point père ? Es ce que Dumbledore vous à nommer professeur de défense contre les force du mal

Rogue rigola à la grande surprise de Harry puis il reprit

-Hélas, non pas encore, mais la nouvelle que j'ai reçus est meilleure que ça même

- Quelle est cette nouvelle père ?

-Jimmy à reçu sa lettre de Poudlard

-C'est vrai

-Oui

-C'est très bien père il va être heureux

-Oui, je vais lui donner dés ce matin au moment du déjeuner, mais pour le moment passons à toi

Harry resta un moment muet et Severus déclara

-Harry, es ce que tu vas mieux avec la potion que je t'ai donner ?  
-Oui, ça vas mieux, merci pour la potion

-Tu as dormi un peu

-Oui, et ç'est curieux, j'ai fait des rêve assez étrange

-Quel genre de rêve ?  
-J'ai rêver de mes parents, et de vous

-De moi, comment ça

Harry expliqua à son père les rêves qu'il avait fait et Rogue reprit

-C'est troublant en effet comme rêves

-Es ce que vous pensez que cette scène a vraiment exister ou que c'est un rêve pur et simple

-Non Harry, ces scènes on vraiment eût lieu, mais tu étais trop petit pour t'en souvenir je venais souvent voir ta mère a cette époque, nous étions très proche tu sais

-C'est vrai que maman n'aimais pas Sirius

-Oui c'est vrai mais nous aborderont ce sujet plus tard, pour le moment passons à toi

Harry resta muet un cours instant et Severus repris

-Harry, je suis vraiment fier de toi, ta semaine d'observation s'est très bien passée, le bilan est positif.  
-Vraiment père !

-Oui Monsieur Potter, tu t'es intégré rapidement à la vie ici et à la famille, tu as pas montré un

seul signe de l'arrogance paternel. Les règles que je t'ais fixer tu les respecter à la lettre, je t'avouerais que c'est une chose qui m'étonne vraiment venant de toi car je sais que defois avec tes amies Weasley et Granger tu fais les quatre cent coup

-Sauf le respect que je vous dois père, je suis le fils de James Potter, je suppose que ma manie de faire les quatre cent coup me vient de lui

-Peut être, mais je t'avouerais que avant que je t'adopte ta ressemblance avec James Potter me dérangeais, tu dois bien savoir pourquoi n'est ce pas ?

-Oui car mon père vous as pris maman et a cause de mon arrogance naturel je vous le rappel.

-Oui enfin c'est surtout car ton père James Potter m'as pris ta mère. Mais aujourd'hui je suis fier de ta ressemblance avec lui car ton père était un homme bien. Et toi son fils tu es aussi un homme bien et tu seras plus tard un adulte respectable comme l'étaient tes parents

-Merci père _déclara Harry émut_

Rogue reprit la parole

-Pendant la semaine dernière tu as sut te faire une place dans cette maison. Bianca t'adore, elle trouve que tu es un vrai petit gentleman,

-Madame Rogue est tellement gentille avec moi, c'est simple quand je discute avec elle j'ai l'impression de parler avec ma mère même si je ne l'ais pas connue , elle est si douce, si compréhensive, une vrai mère

Rogue sourit et repris la parole

-Jimmy est au ange que son frère soit le survivant, il t'admire tu sais, j'espère que si il es envoyer a Gryffond'or tu ne l'entraînera pas à faire des bêtises

-Non, je ne l'entraînerais pas

-Mirza, t'aime bien tu sais malgré son côté rebelle

-Père j'ai une question a vous poser.

-Je t'écoute Harry

-Es ce que Bianca est la mère de Mirza?

-Non Harry, Mirza est ma fille à moi et pas celle de Bianca.

-Qui est la mère de Mirza

-La mère de Mirza était une mange mort, mais elle a renoncer a sa maternité pour servir Jedusort et elle es morte en mission pour le lord tuer par le lord

-Mirza est t'elle mange mort ?

-Non Harry, ta sœur n'est pas une mange mort rassure toi

-la pauvre j'imagine que vous avez dût la confier a quelqu'un pour l'élever

-Oui, j'ai confier ta sœur à ma mère elle l'as élever jusqu'à ce que Mirza soit en age d'aller a l'école je l'ai récupérer l'année de la mort de tes parent, elle avait six ans quand tu es né et cette même année j'ai rencontrer Bianca et cinq ans après elle a eut Jimmy.

-Quelle histoire pauvre Mirza

-Tu vois c'est pas très joyeux son histoire

-Non en effet, et Bianca à tolérer Mirza comme sa fille

-Oui, Bianca adore les enfant et quand j'ai rencontrée Bianca ta sœur avait 6 ans et elle a très vite accepter Mirza comme sa fille

-Vous avez eût de la chance de trouver une femme qui tolère votre fille

Puis il reprit

-Par rapport à ta semaine d'observation je crois que c'est tous ce que j'avais à te dire, ah encore une chose je voudrais qu'au lieu d'appeler ma femme madame Rogue, que tu l'appelle mère

-Je ne sais pas si je peux père, par rapport à maman.

-Si, tu te sens pas prêt, tu peux l'appeler Bianca,

-Je serais plus à l'aise de l'appeler Bianca car je n'aurais pas l'impression de renier maman

-D'accord mon fils.

Puis Harry demanda à son père

-Père, pour en revenir à mes rêves, c'est des souvenirs de mon enfance que j'ai eus.

-Oui comme je te l'ais dis je venais souvent vous voir quand tu étais petit et Lily me demandais de m'occupais de toi surtout ce soir que tu a revu en rêve

-En rêve je vous ais vue embrasser ma mère

-Oui je l'ais vraiment embrassé et j'ai passé la soirée avec toi et elle, James ne l'as jamais sut

-C'est étrange que ces souvenir me revienne maintenant

-Si tu veux je t'apprendrais a les faire ressortir et à en faire ressortir d'autre

-Comment père ?

-Es ce que tu connais l'occlumencie

-Non, c'est quoi l'occlumancie

-il s'agit de l'art de fermer son esprit et de protéger ses souvenir des influences négatives, tu sais, Jedusort adore perturber l'esprits des gens, il prend plaisir a torturer ses victimes et a leur prendre leur dernière parcelle de bonheur et quand il a pris tout ce qu'il peux lui être utile, il se décide a tuer ses victimes, bon nombre de sorciers et sorcières son morte de cette manière. J'ai moi-même failli en être victime, c'est lui en grande partie qui m'as rendu irritable comme je le suis défois


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : La lettre de Lucius Malfoye**

**Rogue r**eflechisait et se demanda si il avait autre chose à dire à Harry, il fut sur le point de dire qu'il était fier de Harry quand un hibou entra dans le bureau de Rogue. Severus reconnu immédiatement le hibou de son ami Lucius Malfoye il prit la lettre et dis à son fils :

-Tu peux allez faire ce que tu veux mon garçon, tu peux envoyer une lettre à tes amis ou allez te balader.

-J'y vais père, je vais allez voir ma sœur pour discuter avec elle

-Quand tu dis ta sœur tu parle de Mirza n'est ce pas ?  
-Bien sur père, de qui d'autre voulez vous

-Tu es un garçon formidable Harry, allez, filez Monsieur Potter _déclara Rogue en rigolant _

Sans se faire plus prier il sorti du bureau et il croisa Mirza

-Alors Harry, comment ça s'est passé avec papa ?

-Très bien, je me suis selon lui bien intégré à la vie ici et a vous

-Moi aussi je trouve que tu as bien prit tes marques ici. Excuse moi encore Harry pour t'avoir traiter de sang de Bourbes à ton arrivé ici.

-Oh ! n'en parlons plus Mirza, tu sais j'en ai vus d'autre entre Voldemort et les Dursley j'ai eu ma part

-Je sais Harry, Le seigneur des ténèbres nous a fait du tort à tous, je suppose que papa t'as raconter un peu mon histoire

-Oui, je suis désolé Mirza, pour ta mère

-Tu n'as pas à être désolé Harry, tu sais ma mère je ne l'ai pas du tout connue, j'ai été élever par grand-mère Prince la mère à papa et quand j'ai eus 6ans l'année du meurtre de tes parents papa est revenu me prendre et il fut nommé prof de potion à poudlard cette même année et il m'as inscrite à poudlard cette année la

-Tu étais à Poudlard

-Oui Harry, j'adore poudlard

-Dans quelle maison tu étais?

-Serpentard, comme le dis papa, les gênes de la famille ont jouer

-Père m'as dis que tu travaillais dans une bibliothèque de Londres comme documentaliste

-Oui, dis Mirza

-C'est bien comme travail ?  
-Oui, c'est tranquille, et toi tu veux faire quoi plus tard comme métiers ?

-J'aimerais bien être auror comme mon père James Potter

-Tes matières fétiche s'est quoi ?  
-J'adore la défence contre les force du mal, la botanique, le quidditch, et ainsi que la divination et les soins au créature magique

-Si tu à besoin d'aide n'hésite pas à me demander Harry, tu sais je suis ta sœur et tu peux compter sur moi

-Je sais Mirza merci

-Et en potion tu te débrouilles comment ?  
-Oula ! En potion je ne suis pas très bon, père dis que mon niveau est catastrophique

-Comment ça se fait c'est simple les potion, moi j'avais un bon niveau et déjà à son age Jimmy s'en sort bien

-Je crois que je suis un peu impressionner par père en cour s'est pour ça que j'ai un mauvais niveau

-Il te fait peur papa ?

-Bah ! pas depuis qu'il m'as adopter je reconnais qu'il est assez je ne dirais pas sympathique mais je reconnais qu'il fait des effort et que la peur que j'avais de lui avant commence à se dissiper quelque peu, mais avant ça entre lui et moi à poudlard ce n'était pas la joie

A ce moment la Jimmy descendit au salon

-Salut, Mirza, Salut Harry

-Salut Jimmy _dirent les plus grand_

-es ce que vous savez, où est maman

Bianca venait d'arriver au manoir et prit la parole

-Je suis la, Jimmy, vôtre père m'as envoyé un hiboux pour me dire de venir à la maison car il a une nouvelle importante a nous dire

Les enfants ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait, ni même pourquoi le maître des potion avait dis à leur mère de venir vite du travail. Harry pensa alors que Rogue lui avait dis que Jimmy avais reçu sa lettre de poudlard et qui la lui donnerais à leur du déjeuner. Sachant que son frère était impatient à l'idée d'entrez à Poudlard, il préféra gardez le silence. Rogue sortait de son bureau en disant

-Ah ! ma chère famille, adorée

-Severus, _déclara bianca_, peux tu nous expliquer pour quel raison tu m'as demander de venir expressément à la maison

-Je vais vous le dire, mais avant venez au salon nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter

La famille entrèrent dans le salon une fois installé Rogue reprit

-Chère famille, si je vous ais demander de venir à la maison c'est parce que aujourd'hui, est une journée eceptionelle pour notre famille

-Que se passe t'il papa, déclara Mirza

-Il se passe que ce matin j'ai reçu une bonne nouvelle par hiboux ce matin, cette nouvelle concerne Jimmy

Rogue s'approcha de son cadet et lui tend la lettre de poudlard Jimmy l'ouvrit et lut sa lettre à haute voix

Cher Monsieur ROGUE

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous avez été admis au collège Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie

En espérant vous compter parmi nos élèves veuillez noter que la rentrée aura lieu le 1er septembre

Albus Dumbledore

Directeur de Poudlard

Jimmy, fut alors comblé de joie,en le voyant Harry fut émue car il avait l'impression de se revoir au même age que Jimmy le soir ou Hagrid était venu lui remettre sa lettre de poudlard, il comprenais alors son petit frère

-Youpi, je vais à Poudlard, _déclara Jimmy_

Bianca et Severus furent émus et Rogue reprit la parole

-Félicitation, Jimmy, en ma qualité de Professeur de Poudlard, je te souhaite la bienvenue dans cette école

Mirza et Harry lui dirent a leur tour

-Bravo petit frère

-Merci à tous, je ne sais pas encore dans quelle école je serai mais j'aimerais être a gryffond'or

-Jimmy, mon fils, _fit alors Rogue_ tu oublies que tu est d'une ligné de Serpentard.

-Non, papa je n'oublie pas, mais je sais que la majeure partie des sorciers et sorcières qui ont mal fini était à Serpentard

-C'est vrai, mais en général quand les membre d'une famille débute à poudlard et son envoyer dans une maison l'ensemble des membres y sont, regarde la famille de Lucius Malfoye, depuis des siècles ils sont envoyés à Serpentard, et ton grand frère Harry Potter lui et sa famille furent destinés a Griffond'or, Son père James Potter étais à Griffon, sa mère l'était et Harry y est aussi

A ce moment la Harry prit la parole

-Mais moi, j'ai failli faire exception, car lors de la répartition, j'ai failli finir à Serpentard

-Oui, c'est vrai Harry, je me rappel le choixpeau à eut du mal à te placer, mais si je peux me permettre une petite remarque, la répartition n'est pas la seule chose à laquelle tu à fait exception. Avant toi, on n'as jamais vus quelqu'un survivre a un Avada Kedavra

-Oui, _dit alors Harry, en comprenant que son père fessait allusion à Voldemort _

Puis Rogue appela Kooking

-Oui, maître ?  
-Prépare le repas s'il te plais, et fais quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire, car c'est un jour important aujourd'hui

-Bien maître

Puis Rogue reprit la parole

-J'ai reçu un autre lettre ce matin une lettre de mon ami Lucius Malfoye

Bianca interrogea son mari

-Comment va Lucius ?  
-Oh ! Il va très bien

-Que dit il dans sa lettre ?

-Il nous annonce qu'il à obtenu une promotion du ministère de la magie, il travail maintenant comme adjoint de fudge. Ce poste lui donnera l'occasion de prendre la place de ministère de la magie

-Fantastique, Narcissa et Drago, doivent être fier. _Déclara Bianca_

_-_C'est vrai chère épouse, de tout manière nous le saurons bien assez tôt

-Pourquoi papa ? _demanda Jimmy_

-Simplement parce que, dans sa lettre Lucius, me dis que dans quelque jours lui et sa famille vont venir dîner ici avec nous

Harry fût alors choqué et reprit

-Père, est ce que j'ai mal entendu, vous avez dis que la famille Malfoye, va venir dîner ici dans quelque jours

-Oui, Harry, tu a très bien entendu, Lucius, Narcissa et Drago, vont venir dîner ici bientôt

-Père, je peux vous demander une faveur s'il vous plait

-Je suppose que tu veux me demander de ne pas participer au dîner n'est ce pas

-Oui, père c'est ça

Rogue l'observa et reprit sur un ton colérique

-Il est hors de question que tu ne participas pas à ce dîner Harry, il s'agit d'un dîner familialle et ta présence est obligatoire, tu comprends

-Mais père…

-Tu veux en discuter dans la tour de punition

Harry s'avait parfaitement que Rogue n'osera pas le frapper lui, Harry Potter le fils de Lily Evain. Aussi il reprit la parole

-Sauf le respect que j'ai pour vous père, vous oserais me frapper, moi Harry James Potter le fils de Lily, elle ne vous le pardonneras jamais si vous levez la main sur moi

-Si tu me pousse trop à bout, je n'hésiterais pas, n'oublie pas que je suis désormais ton père Harry et que c'est de mon devoir de te mettre sur la bonne voie et de te donner une bonne éducation, mais aussi de te corriger si j'estime que ton comportement inadmissible et que tu enfreint les règles

-Maman, n'aurais jamais, acceptez que vous leviez la main sur moi

-Certes mais Lily n'aurais pas toléré non plus que tu sois aussi impolis et arrogant envers moi, tu participeras a ce dîner tu comprend, je t'interdit formellement de t'opposer a ma décision, les Malfoye viendront dîner ici que tu le veuille ou non. Et maintenant tu te tais

Bianca prit la parole

-Severus, ne soi pas si brutal en parole avec Harry s'il te plait

-Bianca, laisse moi gérer ça, les règles doivent être respecter dans cette maison, Harry doit s'y fier, il sais que je tolère pas d'insolence je lui ais dis quand il est arrivé ici, je croyais qu'il avait comprit

Puis il se tourna vers Harry en disant :

-Harry, tu vas allez te calmer dans ta chambre et réfléchir à ce que je viens de te dire, quand j'estimerais que tu es calmé et que moi-même je serais calmé, je viendrais te voir pour te parlez

Harry, monta à sa chambre, il repensa à la scène qui venais d'avoir lieu quelques minutes plus tôt, il reconnaît qu'il avait eût tort de s'emporté de la sorte, mais il ne comprenais pas pourquoi son père s'entêtait a vouloir que Harry participe à ce dîner, alors que Rogue lui-même sais que depuis qu'ils ont commencer à Poudlard, Drago et Harry, ne s'entendent absolument pas

De son côté Rogue se servait un verre de whisky feu et Bianca, lui demanda

-Severus, pourquoi tu es si dur avec Harry

-Bianca, les règles son primordiale ici, et j impose aux enfants leurs respects absolus.

-Oui, mais Sev, Harry est déjà un peu craintif que tu sois devenu son père, alors pourquoi ne peux tu pas être compréhensif, si il ne veux pas participer au dîner, tu peux accepter qu'il n'y participe pas, tu peu le laisser allez chez son parrain, ou chez ses amies les weasley

-Il est hors de question que Harry, s'absente seul de cette maison surtout en pleine nuit Bianca

-Mais, pourquoi Severus

-Tu oublie que Tom Jedusort est de retour et si il attaque Harry tu y as penser

-Dans ce cas je vais allez lui parlez, si tu veux je peux essayez de savoir pourquoi il veux pas y participer

-Oui, vas y il te diras plus de choses je pense car il est plus à l'aise avec toi

Bianca monta dans la chambre de Harry, elle toqua et Harry viens lui ouvrit

-Harry, je peux entrez

-Oui, bien sure Bianca

Bianca entra dans le salon de Harry qui l'invita à s'asseoir et en fit de même

-Ca va Harry

-Oui, Bianca, es ce que père es calmé

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas mon garçon, seulement il n'a pas comprit ta réaction concernant le dîner avec la famille Malfoye. Tu veux m'en parlez ?

-Oui, je veux bien

-Je t'écoute

-Malfoye et moi nous nous apprécions pas du tout, et je comprend pas pourquoi père m'oblige à participer a ce dîner, pourquoi il est si sévère, je reconnais qu'il fais des effort par rapport a moi mais il es dès fois si

intransigeant

-J'admet qu'il est intransigeant mais Harry, tu dois comprendre que c'est pour ton bien qu'il est comme ça avec toi, nous tenons à toi Severus et moi tu sais, nous sommes tes parents

-Je sais bien Bianca, mais il pourrait être assez souple et compréhensif, quel risque j'encoure il pourrai m'autoriser a allez chez Sirius le temps que le dîner se déroule il n'as qu'a me dire à quel heure le dîner se termine et je reviendrais par cheminé

Rogue entra su se dernier mot et déclara d'une voix tout à fait calme

-Oui, je pourrais le faire mais, si il t'arrive quelque chose chez Black, tu sembles oublier mon garçon que le seigneur des ténèbres te traque

-Non père, je n'oublie pas, je l'ai vus moi-même revenir, mais chez Sirius il ne peut rien m'arriver

Puis se tournant vers sa femme Severus lui demanda

-Bianca, j'ai besoin de parler avec Harry en privé s'il te plais, laisse nous.

-D'accord Severus.

Bianca, sortit de la chambre de son fils et Severus s'avance en silence et s'assoie à côté de Harry, il l'observe un moment et il reprend la parole

-Harry, je suis désolé de mettre énerver tout à l'heure, mais tu m'avait mis hors de moi.

-Je vous présente mes sincères excuses père.

-Elle sont accepter, ne t'inquiète pas, mais j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il ta prit de ressortir ton côté arrogant d'une telle manière

-Je ne le comprends pas moi-même, pourquoi j'ai agi comme ça, je suppose que vous m'en voulez ?

-Je t'en ai voulu un bref instant pour ne pas te le cacher mais, quand Bianca est venue te voir j'ai réfléchi et j'ai pensé a ce que tu m'as dis sur ta mère, et sois rassuré comme tu t'en doute jamais je n'oserais lever la main sur toi

-Pourtant vous aviez l'intention de me punir et de m emmener dans la tour de punition.

-Sur l'instant ton comportement méritait une punition, mais Bianca m'as convaincu de parlez d'abord avec toi et de savoir pourquoi tu à réagit de la sorte quand j'ai annoncer que Lucius et sa famille venait dîner ici

Harry ne dit pas un mot et Severus lui demanda

-Harry, es ce que tu peux m'expliquer calmement ta réaction ?

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai agi comme ça, sauf votre respect père, je voudrais vous poser une question

-Vas y pose !

-Vous savez que malfoye et moi nous ne nous entendons pas, pourquoi ne voulez vous pas être clément et accepter que je ne participe pas à ce dîner

-Harry, je suis convaincu que tu peux faire un effort pour bien t'entendre avec Drago, comme tu l'as fais avec moi, tu te souviens avant que je devienne ton père, a Poudlard nous ne nous entendions pas vraiment quand tu es arrivé à l'école

-Oui, père certes, mais vous, vous avez fait un effort par rapport a moi j'en ai conscience, vous m'avez expliquer certaine chose sur vos relation avec ma mère et je sais que vous chercher à me protéger, et que vous me considérer comme vôtre fils bien que je sois né de James Potter

-Même si tu es né de James Potter tu est mon fils par le biais de lily

-Je sais, mais Drago, lui je suis sur que jamais il ne fera aucun effort pour faire la paix avec moi, il est si fier d'être un sang pur qu'il risque de créer des conflit ici même durant le dîner

-Harry, écoute moi, s'il te plais, être sang pur ou sang mêle ne dois pas être une gène pour toi je t'ai dis déjà il me semble que c'est pas une honte d'être sang mêlé

-Oui, je sais père mais il y a une chose que je voudrais savoir

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi tenez vous absolument que je sois ami avec Drago

-Il s'agit d'un dîner familial

-Familial, comment ça familial, Drago est un Malfoye, il n'est pas de la famille Rogue

-Je vois que tu n'es pas au courant

-Au courant de quoi père ?

-Je suis le parrain de Drago

-Vraiment père

-Oui, et Lucius est le parrain de Jimmy, et si par malheur Luicius et Narcissa devait mourir je devrais prendre Drago en charge et il deviendrais mon fils et par le même fait ton frère

-Je n'étais pas au courant de ça père

-Je sais, mais je suppose que tu comprend maintenant pourquoi, je tiens a ce que tu fasse un effort Harry et je sais que tu peux le faire

-Je vais essayer Professeur

-Si tu ne le faits pas pour moi fait le en souvenir de ta mère et pour l'honneur de la famille Rogue

-D'accord père

Puis Rogue invita Harry à se blottir dans ses bras puis il lui dit après avoir resserrer l'étreinte autour de son fils

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien au cour de se dîner et rassure toi tu n'as rien à craindre je ne te livrerais pas au seigneur des ténèbres

Harry fus surpris que Rogue est put capté cette pensée qu'il n'osait pas dire il regarda Rogue et ce dernier reprit

-C'est de ça dont tu a peur n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, j'ai peur que si votre ami Malfoye sais que je suis devenu vôtre fils il vous oblige a me livrer à Voldemort vous comprenez père. Je ne veux pas vous perdre, vous êtes ma famille, je suis bien ici, au manoir, j'adore tout la famille, Jimmy, Bianca vous et Mirza. Je suis heureux ici, j'ai enfin des parents qui m'aime et qu'y le montrent, pas comme ma tante et mon oncle, j'ai un frère et une sœur que j'adore. _Déclara Harry en larme dans les bras de Rogue_

-C'est très touchant tout ce que tu me dis Harry, je suis heureux de savoir que tu te plais ici, Je ne veux pas que tu te mets des idée noire dans ta tête, JAMAIS je ne te livrerais au seigneur des ténèbres, je ne veux pas perdre le fils que Lily m'as donné ce serais pour moi comme si je tuais Lily Evans une seconde fois et je n'y survivrais pas, et tu sais quoi, si un jour il devais t'arriver quelque chose, je suis prêt a agir comme Lily l'as fais quand tu été bébé

-Je ne veux pas mourir père et je ne veux pas que vous mouriez pour moi, j'ai plus que vous comme père

-Mais tu ne vas pas mourir Harry, tu ne vas pas mourir, tu vas vivre, tu deviendras quelqu'un de bien, tu vas venger tes parents, tu vas venger Cédric, tu vengeras toutes les victimes du mage noir, et tu me vengeras d'une certaine façon. Tu n'est pas seul, tu ne le seras jamais, nous sommes tous autour de toi, Moi, Bianca, Mirza, L'ordre, tous, la pour toi, Black lui aussi est la pour toi nous t'aiderons crois moi,

Je suis même prêt a me sacrifier pour toi comme ta mère la fais, si le lord t'attaque je n'hésiterais pas a me jeter entre vous deux pour prendre le sort a ta place, tu sais je n'ais pas pus sauver ta mère ni James il y a 15 ans alors je te sauverais toi crois moi , allez calme toi Harry.

A ces mots Harry resta sans voix il étais ému, il n'en revenais pas que Rogue sois prêt a mourir pour le sauver

-Père je peux me permettre une question s'il vous plait ?  
-Ou Monsieur Potter

-Maman, vous l'aimez toujours ?

-Oui, Harry, je l'aime toujours ta mère et je l'aimerais jusqu'à mon dernier jour.

-Mais, Bianca, le sait elle ?

-OuI  
-Comment elle vit sa elle n'est pas jalouse

-Non, elle n'est pas jalouse, elle sais que ta mère était une femme bien, et elle l'as bien connue, j'ai expliquer à Bianca que ta mère fut mon premier amour dés que j'ai rencontrer

Soudain Kooking venait de faire son apparition

-Maître

-Oui Kook

-Le dîner est prêt maître

-Merci Kook, on arrive, tu peux servir le repas

Puis il se tourna vers Harry, et déclara

-Viens Harry descend dîner

Ils passèrent à table et le repas se déroulait religieusement, mais Harry rompit le silence et déclara

-Père

-Oui, Harry

-Tout à l'heure quand j'étais avec vous dans votre bureau vous m'avez parlez de l'art de l'occlumancie

-Oui

-Pourriez vous me l'apprendre, s'il vous plait, père

-Bien sure, que je vais te l'apprendre, seulement je tien à te dire qu'il s'agit d'une pratique magique assez puissante pour un sorcier de ton age et c'est assez compliquer, il faudra que tu t'entraîne de façon efficace et régulière

-Comment je peux m'y entraîner

-Je te donnerais des exercices de méditation et de fermeture d'esprit à faire, je tiens à te préciser que l'oclumancie est assez éprouvant surtout quand on débute, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu parviens à un bon niveau de pratique tout de suite

-Un débutant comme moi arrive a un bon niveau au bout de combien de temps père.

-Pour ma part j'ai mis environ 1 bon mois pour devenir un bon occlument mais j'étais plus âgé que toi

-Es ce que c'est douloureux cette pratique ?

-Pas physiquement mais plutôt mentalement car l'occlumencie peut faire ressortir des événements douloureux de la vie de la personne qui le pratique

-Comment je peux faire pour éviter ces désagréments père

-Un patronus peut t'en protéger, je suppose que tu sais en faire apparaître un

-Oui, Rémus Lupin me l'a appris en troisième année

-Pour une fois la pleine lune lui à été de bon conseil_ déclara Rogue ironiquement_

Harry hocha la tête et Rogue lui demanda

-Harry, quel est ton patronus ?

-Un cerf

-Comme celui de ton père James Potter, comme ç'est étrange, ta mère était une biche ton père un cerf et toi un cerf

-Le patronus de maman était une biche père ?

-Oui, tout comme moi

Harry, resta muet un moment et Bianca demanda à son fils

-Dis moi Harry

-Oui Bianca

-Tu est bien à Gryffond'or n'est ce pas

-Oui

-Dans ta classe tu n'aurais pas un élève du nom de Neuville Londubat

-Si Bianca, vous le connaissez ?

-Oui, dis moi son père s'appel t'il Franck et sa mère Alice n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, c'est ça, Bianca sauf le respect que je vous dois pourquoi tout c'est question sur Neuville

Bianca hésita à répondre elle regarda son mari en lui disant en un regard de prendre la relève, et Rogue repris

-Harry, Que sais tu de la famille de Londubat ?

-Je sais juste que ses parent s'appelait Franck et Alice et qu'ils sont mort peux de temps avant mes parents tuer par Vol… par le seigneur des ténèbres et que Neuville à vecut chez sa grand-mère.

-Rien d'autre, mon garçon _déclara Bianca_

-Non

-Harry, je vais t'annoncer une nouvelle qui vas sans doute te choquer

-Que se passe t'il père ?

-Bianca est la sœur de Franck Londubat, ce qui fait de moi l'oncle de Neuville

-Vous êtes l'oncle de Neuville professeur Rogue

-Oui, je comprends que ça te choque quelque peu puisque je suis un peu dur envers lui en cours

-Vous êtes un peux dur avec lui en potion, il est terrifier, c'est pour ça qu'il a quelque difficulté et que dés fois vous savez il fait sauter son chaudron

-Il te la dit ?

-Oui

Harry réfléchissait et déclara à son père et a Bianca

-Père, Bianca, vous êtes l'oncle et la tante de Neuville

-Oui mon grand, ce qui fait de toi désormais son cousin depuis que je t'ai adopté _déclara Severus. _

-C'est étonnant à quel point le destin peu me lier a différentes famille de sorcier, aussi bien la famille Malfoye que la famille londubat

-Oui, mais tu es lié a Neuville pas simplement a cause de l'adoption.

-A quoi d'autre père

-Tu es né en fin juillet comme lui, vos parents respectif son mort tuer par la même personne, physiquement vous vous ressemblez assez, la prophétie de Sybille vous lie également, vous êtes de la même école, de la même maison, et vous avez des difficulté en potion, et grâce a moi de la même famille depuis que j'ai épouse Bianca


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 L'annulation du dîner **

Deux jours s'était écouler depuis que Severus Rogue avait avouer à Harry qu'il était l'oncle de Neuville, ce matin la, Harry pensa à Sirius , il se sentait le besoin de lui écrire avant que la famille de Malfoye viennent dîner, il se leva et prit une plume et un parchemin

_Cher Sirius_

_J espère que tu vas bien, je t'informe que je ne vis plus chez les Dursley depuis la fin de l'année scolaire, je vis désormais chez Rogue car depuis le retour de Voldemort et sous les ordres de Dumbledore il à décider de m'adopte. _

_Je te rasures, il me traite convenablement ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que tu n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire d'adoption mais j'aurais aimé venir vivre avec toi car tu es mon parrain et que tu tiens à moi je le sais, mais Rogue est vraiment je ne dirais pas « aimable » ce serait trop beau de le qualifier comme ça, mais il fait des effort et il sais se montrer gentil. Si un jour il ne me traite pas bien je t'écrirais au plus vite compte sur moi_

_Il m'a expliquer que quand il était jeune avant son arriver à Poudlard, lui et maman se connaissait, et que lui était amoureux de maman depuis longtemps, était tu au courant ? _

_Pour le moment tout vas bien pour moi et je commence à prendre mes marques au manoir Rogue, et la femme de Rogue et ses enfants (le savais tu) sont très gentils avec moi, sa femme s'appelle Bianca, j'ai appris il y à peu que cette femme est la sœur du père de Neuville, si tu à l'occasion de voir Neuville, ne lui dis pas tout de suite il risque d'être choquer de cette découverte_

_Ce soir Les Malfoye viennent dîner au manoir, c'est pas que ça m'enchante mais j'ai promis a Rogue de faire un effort de conduite pour que ce dîner ce passe pour le mieux j'espère ne pas avoir à pétrifier Drago au cours de ce dîner, j'ai d'ailleurs demander à Rogue si je pouvais m abstenir de participer à ce dîner mais il à répondu que c'est une obligation et que je devais être présent, il à un peu lever la voix sur moi mais sans plus, ne t'inquiète pas _

_Peux tu transmettre mon adresse a mes amies Ron et Hermione car je préfère agir par ton intermédiaire car Hermione risque de s'inquiéter. Je t'écrirais sous peu une autre lettre pour te dire comment je vais, et comment le dîner avec Malfoye s'est passé, tu me manque, j'aimerais bien te revoir Sirius, prend soin de toi et salut lunard pour moi_

_A bientôt _

_Harry James Potter_

Soudain on toqua à la porte

-Entrez !

Severus entra et repris

-Harry, je peux te parler

-Oui, père

-Tu sais sans doute que les Malfoye vienne dîner ce soir avec nous

-Oui, je sais père

-Tu es dans quel état d'esprit pour ce soir

-Assez bon, car vous m'avez dis vous et Bianca que vous tenez à moi et que le lord n'as aucune chance de vous convaincre de me livrer à lui

-Harry, ce que tu dis me fais plaisir, je suis fier de toi et fier de t'avoir pour fils et pour le seigneur des ténèbres ne t'inquiète pas je vais t'aider à le vaincre. Comme je te l'ais dis tu n'est pas seul dans cette guerre

-Comment je peux le vaincre père ?

Rogue souriait à son fils et reprit

-Viens je vais te donner un cours d'occlumancie !

-Je veux bien père mais les Malfoye vont bientôt arriver ?

-Les Malfoye viennent pour le dîner, nous avons le temps de travailler un peu ensemble ne t'inquiète pas

-Bien père

Rogue se leva et jeta un coup d'œil à la lettre que Harry rédigea pour son parrain et reprit la parole

- Je vois que tu prépares une lettre pour Black

- Oui, je voulais lui dire que je ne vis plus chez les Dursleys pour ne pas l'inquiété, me permettez vous de lui écrire

-Oui, tu peux lui écrire, allez viens on vas dans mon bureau pour ton cours d'occlumencie

-J'arrive père

Harry, envoya Hedwige pour porter la lettre a son parrain puis ils descendirent et entrèrent dans le bureau de Rogue

-Assied toi Harry

Harry pris place sur une chaise devant le bureau de son père, Rogue posa quelque fiole de potion calmante a donner à Harry en cas de besoin

-Harry, es tu prêt ?  
-Oui père, mais dites moi père c'est pourquoi toutes ces potion

-C'est pour toi au cas ou le cours d'occlumancie serais douloureux.

Harry souriait et il repris la parole

-Sauf le respect que je vous doit père, vous pensez a tous

-Oui, comme tu le voit, es tu prêt

-Oui, père

-Bien, alors commençons

Harry se calla dans son siège et son père lui demanda

-Respire profondément et essai de me bloquer l'accès à ton esprits

-Bien père

_-Legilimens_

_**Flash Back**_

_-Monsieur Potter, nôtre nouvelle célébrité, qu'est ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise_

_Harry fit un signe de dénégation de la tête_

_-Vous ne savez pas, essayons encore, où iriez vous Mr Potter si je vous demander de me ramener un bézoard ?_

_-Je ne sais pas Monsieur_

_-Et quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue loup_

_-Je ne sais pas Monsieur_

_-Navrant, à l'évidence la célébrité ne fais pas tout n'est ce pas Monsieur Potter_

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Rogue reprit la parole et rigola

-Je vois que le premier cours de potion que je t'ai donné ta marquer

-Oui, un peu père

-on reprend

Harry se calla contre le fauteuil et Rogue lança le sortilège

-_Legiliments_

_**Flash Back**_

_-Severus, James est au courant de la soirée que l'on a passé ensemble l'autre jour et il sais que l'on se voit en cachette toi et moi et il veux me quitter, _

_-Je sais , Lily calme toi ne pleure pas, s'il te plais je vais t'aider, je t'aime tu sais, et si James te quitte je serais la ne t'inquiète pas,je suis ton ami depuis l'enfance et même si je suis un mange mort je t'aime et je te protégerais et je protégerais ton fils _

_-Merci, Severus, mais pour Harry que puis je faire si James me quitte, il lui faut un père _

_-Je l'adopterais t'en fais pas et je l'élèverais comme mon fils, Nous seront une famille heureuse toi moi et ton fils je te le promet et je ne vous quitterais jamais toi et Harry_

_-Tu crois savoir t'occuper d'un bébé Severus_

_-J'ai déjà un enfant Lily,ma petite Mirza elle à 5 ans, je l'ai récupéré, j'ai demander à ma mère de la garder un temps, le temps que les choses s'améliore pour moi et j'allais la vois assez souvent mais maintenant elle est avec moi et je crois qu'elle aimerais bien avoir un petit frère et une maman_

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Sans que Harry s'en rende compte il avais réussi a bloquer Rogue

-Je ne me souviens plus de cette histoire

-Tu étais trop petit, déclara Rogue, pour tout de dire cette scène fais suite au jour que tu à revu en rêve, tu sais à ce moment la, les choses entre James et ta mère n'étais pas vraiment rose

-Maman et Papa devaient divorcés ?

-Il en a été question car quand James la sut, ta mère et moi avions l'intention de nous installer ensemble et de officialiser notre relation et même de nous marier

-Vous aviez l'intention de vous mariés maman et vous

-Oui Harry

-Mais alors qui est mon père, mon vrai père, c'est vous ou James Potter

-James Potter c'est ton père, ton vrai père rien ne changeras ça jamais

-Mais vôtre relation avec maman et votre mariage

-Tout était prévu pour notre union, et si les choses n'avais pas été assombrit par la prophétie de Trelawney qui annoncer le drame le plus sombre de nôtre vie, tu te serais appeler Rogue

Tu sais, dans un sans tu peux remercier le seigneur des ténèbre car il a permis que tes parents reste ensemble, car des que Lily a su que leur vie était en danger elle a mis fin à notre relation, et elle est retournée au prêt de ton père James Potter afin de te protéger, et elle est morte pour toi

Harry resta silencieux un moment et son père repris

-Ca va mon garçon

-Oui, mise à part que je suis un peu épuisé

-Je vois que tu es fatigué Harry, je te propose de faire un dernier essai pour aujourd'hui et je te libère

-Bien père

-Legilimens

Harry se concentra au maximum afin de bloquer son père mais la fatigue eus raison de lui

_**Flash Back**_

_-Comment ça sur le toit de l'école cria Vernon _

_-Oui monsieur Dursley vôtre neveu a été retrouver sur le toit_

_-Je vous pris de nous s' en excuser monsieur le directeur, notre neveu est très perturbé, vous savez l'accident de voiture qui à tuer ses parents l'as marquer profondément, nous avons beau lui donner tout l'amour que nous pouvons il garde des séquelle de cet accident. Déclara pétunia _

_Une fois de retour a la maison des Dursley, Petunia le giffla _

_-Espèce de Monstre_

_Harry était alors âge de 7ans en larmes se mis a pleurer _

_-Mais j'ai rien faits tante Pétunia _

_-Tait toi et vas dans ton placard_

_**Fin du Flash back **_

Harry avait des sueurs froides et la voix tremblante Rogue lui demanda

-Ca vas Harry

-Oui, père, mais je voudrais arrêter le cours pour aujourd'hui s'il vous plais

-D'accord on en reste là pour aujourd'hui, je crois que je suis allé un peu loin, il faut que tu travail un peu plus pour parvenir à me bloquer, c'est pour ça que je veux que ce soir quand tu iras dormir que tu réfléchis a la méthode que tu peux utiliser pour me bloquer

-Es ce qu'il y a une méthode précise père

-Chaque Occluments à sa propre méthode, moi j'ai la mienne tu dois réussir a trouver ta propre méthode pour me bloque

-Pensez vous père que si je fais appel à ma magie je peux y arriver

-Ca peux marcher lorsque l'on travail ensemble, mais pour bloquer jedusort il faut que tu soit prêt a le contrer a chaque seconde car chaque souvenir auquel il peu accéder et une arme qu'il peu utiliser contre toi. Ne lui donne pas la possibilité de te détruire

-Comment je peux faire père

-La méditation peut t'aider a trouver une technique pour bloquer les intrusions, il faut que tu créer une sorte de bouclier interne, tu m'as déjà un peu contrer tout à l'heure, c'est bien mais il faut continuer a travailler

-Bien père

-Mais pour l'instant je te libère, car les Malfoyes vont pas tarder à arriver pour dîner et nous devons nous préparer

Harry acquiesça et il reprit

-Père, ils sont où les autres

-Mirza et Bianca ne vont pas tarder à rentrez et je crois que ton frère est dans sa chambre en train de rêver de Poudlard

-Je le comprend, moi aussi j'étais impatient quand Hagrid m'as annoncer que j'étais un sorcier j'ai été assez rêveur et je voulais tous faire pour être bon élève

-J'ai remarquer ton sérieux, tu m'as rappellè Lily quand on s'est rencontrer toi et moi durant le premier cours

Harry resta alors silencieux et Rogue repris

-Mais dis moi mon garçon, c'est quoi cette histoire d'accident de voiture ?

-C'est ce que ma tante m'as raconter dés que j'ai commencer à poser des question sur mes parents et sur ma cicatrice, à l'époque je ne savais pas que j'étais sorcier je ne savais rien sur voldemort et vous connaissez ma tante, je ne devais jamais faire allusion à mes parents ni même au choses magique quand j'habitais là bas et je ne devais pas prononcer leur noms

-Je vois que Pétunia, continue à détester le monde sorcier et que sa jalousie envers sa sœur est toujours présente.

-Oui père

-Dans ce que j'ai vu de tes pensée, quelle idée à tu eus de monter sur le toit de ton école moldu, je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fais ça

-Pour échapper à la bande de mon cousin Dudley car il avait un jeux favori qu il appelais « la chasse au Harry » et il s'en prenais à moi et me tabasser.

-Quoi, ton cousin te tabassait et Tunie elle fessait quoi

-Rien mise à part me gifler et m'enfermer dans le placard sous l'escalier de la maison

-Comment ça un placard, ne me dis pas que tu n'avais pas de chambre

-Le placard sous l'escalier c'était ma chambre des mon arrivé chez eux et jusqu'à l'âge de 11 ans quand j'ai reçu ma lettre de poudlard que j'ai eus du mal à lire d'ailleurs

-Tu as sus la vérité quand sur la mort de tes parents

-Je l'ais sus qu'à l'age de 11 ans quand j'ai eus mas lettre, d'ailleurs Hagrid étais outré d'un tel mensonges

-C'est compréhensible, alors comme ça Tunie et ton oncle t'on menti sur tes origines, Harry, tu veux que j'envoie un des mange mort de Jedusort chez ta tante pour leur faire payer ça

-Non père

-Alors tu veux que j'aille moi-même lui rendre une petite visite

-Non père

-Mais il se sont mal comporter avec toi tu es d'accord

-Oui, père je suis d'accord pour le fais qu'ils se sont mal comporter avec moi et qu'ils m'ont menti, mais je ne veux pas leurs morts ni leurs mal

-Tu as souffert chez eux Harry

-Oui, c'est vrai père c'étais pas la joie entre les Dursley et moi

-Alors pourquoi ne veux tu pas te venger d'eux ?

-Je ne le veux pas car même si ils ont été méchant avec moi j'ai grandi avec eux depuis le 31 octobre 1981 et c'est ma famille, et surtout je pense que même si vous m'avez proposer de leur rendre visite vous ne lui ferais rien de mal à ma tante

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Car ma tante s'appelle Evans et que c'est la sœur de maman

Rogue s'arrêta net et repris la parole

-Vous avez raison monsieur Potter, bon allez vas te préparer, les Malfoye, vont bientôt arriver et dis a ton petit frère de se prépare pour se soir

-Bien père

Harry sortie du bureau et Bianca venait d'arriver

-Bonjour Bianca

-Bonjour Harry, tu est tous seul mon grand ?

-Non père est dans son bureau et Jimmy est dans sa chambre j'allais monter me préparer pour le dîner de se soir

-Et Mirza elle est la où pas

-Non elle est a son travail elle vas sans doute rentrer bientôt

Severus sortit de son labo et déclara

-Bonsoir, Bianca

-bonsoir Chéri, Mirza n'est pas encore la ?

-Non, elle devrais pas tarder en attendant son retour on va se préparer, pour se soir

-Sev, veux tu que j'aide Harry à se préparer pour se soir

-Oui, mon amour

Harry suivi Bianca vers l'escalier quand Rogue l'appela

-Harry

-Oui, père

Rogue s'approcha de lui et lui dis en lui donnant une fiole de potion

-Tiens, avale cette potion, je suis allez un peu trop loin tout à l'heure en occlumencie

Harry but la potion et il suivi Bianca et entrerent dans la chambre de Harry

-Ca va Harry

-Oui Bianca

Puis elle ouvrit l'armoire de Harry et reprit

-Tu veux mettre quoi pour le dîner de se soir mon grand

-Je porterais la chemise grise avec cet ensemble noir et cette cravate verte

Bianca sorti les vêtements et aida Harry à se vêtir et une fois qu'il fus prêt elle reprit

-Tu es très élégant comme ça Harry

-Merci Bianca

Harry sentis alors une vive émotion le submerger, la femme de Rogue le remarqua assez vite et elle l interrogea

-Harry, qu'es ce que tu as mon chéri

-Rien Bianca, je sais que c'est stupide de penser ça mais vous êtes si gentille avec moi que j'ai l'impression d'être avec ma mère

-Je suis ta mère Harry adoptive certes mais ta mère

-Je sais que depuis que le professeur Rogue m'as adopter vous êtes devenue ma mère adoptive, mais même si je n'ai pas connue assez ma mère pour vous comparer à elle, j'ai l'impression que en vous je retrouve certain trait que maman avait, et j'ai dêfois l'impression que quand vous me parlez que c'est ma mère Lily Potter qui me parle

-C'est très gentil et touchant ce que tu me dis Harry, je suis heureuse que tu sois mon fils et fier de toi mon chéri, tu sais, si il y a quelque chose dont tu n'ose pas parler a Severus, je veux que tu sache que tu peux venir m'en parler à moi, je ne veux pas remplacer ta mère Lily Potter mais sache que si tu as besoin de moi je serais toujours la pour toi mon grand

-Je sais que vous m'aimez bien Bianca, et je pense que père dois bien m'aimer aussi, mais j'ai du mal à oublier mon chagrin que Voldemort m'as fait en tuant mes parents. Vous savez Bianca, j'aimerais tellement que mes parents soient là et que toute cette histoire change. Ne m'en voulez pas Bianca, je vous aime bien vous et le professeur Rogue je sais que vous êtes mes parents adoptifs, mais mes parents, mes vrai parent me manque. Bianca j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas de ne pas vous appelez mère. J'aimerais tant allez les voir à Godric's Hollows j'ose pas en parler à père et lui demander de m'y emmener

-Tu es tous pardonner mon grand ne t'inquiète pas, tu veux que j'en parle à Severus, tu veux que je lui demande d'annuler le dîner de se soir pour que tu puisse avoir une discussion avec lui

-Pour le dîner, non je vais y participer, par contre oui j'aimerais que vous lui en parliez, j'aimerais bien avoir une discussion avec lui

-D'accord mon grand, je vais lui en parler, calme toi

Soudain Severus entra dans la chambre de Harry et reprend la parole

-Harry, tu est prêt les Malfoye vont bientôt arriver

-Severus, ne le brusque pas s'il te plait, ton fils à besoin de toi, il a besoin de te parler, dis alors Bianca Rogue

-Harry, que se passe t'il mon garçon

-Il souffre, Severus, ne te fâches pas contre lui

-Je n'ais pas l'intention de me fâcher Bianca, que se passe t'il Harry ?

-Professeur Rogue, ne le prenez pas mal mais je suis triste et nostalgique

-Pourquoi Harry

-Il pense à ses parents Severus, ses vrais parents, pas nous mais James et Lily, ils lui manquent

-Vous comprenez père, vous, vous les avez connu mes parents, vous avez même aimez ma mère. Je sais que James Potter mon père vous a causer du tort, mais au moins vous, vous les avez connu et vous avez passer du temps avec eux, et Sirius lui aussi a passer du temps avec eux, mais moi, moi leur fils, je n'ais pas eus cette chance, j'étais qu'un bébé quand voldemort nous à attaquer

-Je te comprend Harry, je comprend ce que tu ressent, je constate que tu n'as pas encore fais ton deuil de tes parents, et je comprend tout à fait, et je vais te dire une chose, moi non plus j'ai pas encore fait mon deuil de la mort de ta mère, tu veux que j'annule la soirée avec Les Malfoye ?

-Non père, Les Malfoye, ne comprendrais pas pourquoi vous annulez maintenant. Par contre j'aimerais bien aller à Godric's Hollows, S'il vous plais père, je n y suis jamais allez, ma tante et mon oncle on toujours refuser de m'y emmener

Severus réfléchissait un cour instant et il repris

-C'est d'accord Monsieur Potter, je vous y emenerais

-Merci père

-Allez calme toi mon fils, tu n'as pas envie que Drago te vois dans cet état

-Non père

-Allez Calme toi

Rogue s'appéta a reprendre la parole quand un hiboux entra dans la chambre de Harry, Rogue se saisi de la lettre et repris

-C'est Lucuis

-Que dis t'il Sev ?

Il ouvrit la lettre et la lut

_Severus_

_Je suis désolé, mais il y a une urgence au ministère se soir, et je me vois dans l'obligation d'annuler le dîne qui étais prévu avec ma famille chez toi_

_Je t'écrirais sous peu pour organiser un nouveau dîner, embrasse ta femme pour moi, et salut tes enfants de ma part _

_Ton ami _

_Lucius Malfoye _

Séverus posa la lettre sur le bureau de Harry et Bianca reprit la parole

-Que se passe t'il Severus

-Le dîner est annulé, Lucius a une urgence au ministère il ne peu pas se libéré

-J'éspere que c'est pas très grave cette urgence déclara Bianca

-Je ne pense pas sinon il m'en aurait informé, venez on vas passer au salon,

Puis ils sortirent de la chambre de Harry et ils descendirent et dîner et Mirza arriva

-Bonsoir tout le Monde

-Bonsoir Mirza, ta passer une bonne journée ma chérie déclara Rogue

-Oui papa, je vais aller dans ma chambre pour me préparer pour se soir, avant que les malfoye arrive

-Mirza, c'est inutile

-Pourquoi Papa

-Les malfoye ne vienne plus, Lucius à un empêchement au ministère

-Ah ! bien, alors je vais allez me reposer un peu et je redescend pour dîner

Puis elle monta dans sa chambre pour se reposer, pendant ce temps la en bas :

-Père

-Oui Harry

-J'aimerais discuter un peu avec vous si vous le voulez bien

-Mais bien sure mon grand, viens dans le salon

Apres le dîner Rogue et Harry Ils allèrent au salon et ils s'asseyaient

-Alors, Monsieur Potter, de quoi voulez vous parlez

-Père, j'aimerais bien, pouvoir inviter mes amies Hermione et Ron ici

-Je ne suis pas contre Harry, tu veux que j'organise une petite fête ou tu pourrais les voir

Harry était étonné et Rogue repris

-C'est bientôt ton anniversaire il me semble, je me trompe ?

-Non père, c'est vrai que mon anniversaire arrive bientôt

-Mise à part Granger et weasley, tu aimerais que j'invite qui ?

-J'aimerais bien voir Rémus LUPIN  
-Ah ! pour Lupin , il faudra voir si c'est un jour de pleine lune, au quel cas pour ta sécurité je ne pourrais pas l'inviter, tu comprend pourquoi

-Oui

-Tu veux inviter qui d'autre

-Sirius

-Tu veux que j'invite Black ?

-Oui, père, ne m'en voulez pas mais j'ai envie de le revoir

-Je ne sais pas si je vais l'inviter Harry, tu sais quel tour il m'as jouer

-Oui je sais mais pour le fils de Lily, je suis sur que vous allez faire une petite exception

En disant ça Harry s'avais que Rogue ne pouvais pas lui refuser d'inviter son parrain, cependant il craignais que Rogue se mette en colère, il fut alors pris d'un léger mal à l'aise et son père reprit avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix

-Ah ! ah ! ah ! Harry, tu me prends par les sentiments là, tu sais bien que quand tu parles de ta mère, je ne peux rien te refuser, allez c'est d'accord pour Black, je l'invite

-Merci professeur Rogue

-Tu sais, je pense que tu vas voir Black, bien avant le 31 juillet

-Pourquoi père ?

-Car, je dois bientôt me rendre à une réunion de l'ordre, et tu vas m'y accompagner

-Moi pourquoi père

-Car j'ai l'intention de t'y faire entré

-Moi, devenir membre de l'ordre en quel honneur père ?  
-Tu es le fils de deux des membres, et ta place dans l'ordre du phoenix est prévue, seulement, il faut que je sache si tu veux nous rejoindre pour lutter contre Jedusort

-Oui, je le veux père, il a tuer mes parents, il veux me tuer depuis des années, je veux me battre si il lève une armée je veux me battre

-D'accord monsieur Potter, dans ce cas, je crois que bientôt tu aura la chance de revoir Black

-Pourquoi père, quel lien entre l'ordre du phoenix et Sirius

-Le quartier général de l'ordre ce trouve être la maison de Black et pour une fois je suis en accord avec lui car il veux que tu rejoignes l'ordre

-Vraiment père ?

-Oui, mais normalement, seul les membres de l'ordre du phoenix le savent, cette information doit être tenu secrète, étant donné que tu vas bientôt rejoindre l'ordre j'ai pensé que tu devais le savoir mais je compte sur toi pour ne pas l'ébruiter tu comprends Harry

-Oui je comprends père

Rogue s'arrêta et il reprit

-Dis moi Harry ?

-Oui père

-Es ce que tu as peur de moi ?

-Non père je vous assure, je n'ais pas peur de vous

-Harry, je sais ce qui peut t'aider a me bloquer l'aces à ton esprits quand on travail l'occlumancie toi et moi

-Comment je peux faire père ?

-Tu dois en premier te débarrasser de cette peur que tu as de moi, je sais que tu as peur de moi Harry et que tu ne m'as pas encore accepter comme père, tu as peur que moi, l'ex-mange mort je te livre au seigneur des ténèbres, tu me vois encore comme un ennemi alors que je cherche à t'aider, tu crois que je te déteste alors que c'est totalement faux

Harry sentis alors les larmes lui monter au yeux, il compris alors que Rogue avais capter ses pensées durant le cour d'occlumencie quand il avait revu le premier cour de potion

-Ne me vois pas comme ton ennemi Harry, libère toi de cette peur que tu as de moi, parle moi, dis moi comment je peux t'aider à te sortir de cette peur, et comment toute la famille peut t'aider.

Harry pleura

-Je n'ais pas l'habitude d'avoir des parents, ni même un frère et une sœur, les Dursley ne me parlais jamais il ne s'occupais jamais de moi, ils me traitais de monstre, vous connaissez ma tante, père elle nous déteste nous les sorciers, elle n'as d'yeux que pour son Dudley

-Je sais Harry, je l'ai vus dans tes souvenir, j'ai vus comment Tunie te frappais, j'ai vus comment elle t'as menti sur la mort de tes parents, quand je pense que j'étais convaincu que malgré tout Pétunia et Vernon te traitais convenablement, je me rends compte que je me suis trompé, et je me rend compte aussi que Dumbledore n'as pas agis dans ton Interêt

-Alors, pourquoi il m'a laisser chez elle, pourquoi je ne suis pas aller chez vous comme maman voulait ?

-J'ai demander a Dumbledore de te prendre avec moi, mais vus ma condition a l'époque il à préférer te confier pétunia car il pensais que te laisser auprès d'elle et étant donné que Tunie est la sœur de Lily, il a penser que par la protection du sang tu plus serais en sécurité la bas

-En sécurité avec eux, très franchement, j'aurais aimé allez vivre ailleurs, quitte a allez dans un orphelinat,  
Je sais mon garçon, mais essaye de voir le bon côté des choses,regarde Harry, même si ta tante te déteste, elle ta permis de grandir et elle t'as élever

-Oui, c'est vrai, elle m'as élevé depuis le premier jour,

-Alors tu vois Tunie n'est pas si méchante que ça

Harry ne savais pas pourquoi Rogue attachait une importance à sa tante il reprit la parole

-Père, pourquoi vous parlez en bien de ma tante comme ça, elle vous traitait de monstre vous aussi

-Certes oui, mais je veux te faire comprendre que même si une personne que tu crois mauvaise ou une personne dont tu te crois détester d'elle comme ta tante ou moi par exemple, possède malgré tout ce que tu peux penser un bon côté en elle et qu'elle ne te déteste pas forcément

-Oui, pour ma tante je suis d'accord mais, vous a Poudlard en première année, vous m'aviez fais comprendre que vous n'allez pas vraiment être sympa avec moi, vous vous souvenez du premier cour de potion

-Oui je m en souviens, tu n'étais pas très attentif ce jour la durant mon cours, je regrette de t'avoir donner cette impression mon garçon, je suppose que c'est se jour la que ta peur de moi es apparu

-Vous savez j'ai même crus que vous aviez voulu me tuer quand je jouer mon premier match de quidditch

-Je sais Harry mais je n'ai jamais chercher à te tuer rassure toi, ce jour la c'étais Quirell, tu a dus voir du haut de ton balais pendant que je disais des incantation pour t'aider

-Oui j'ai compris par la suite, père je peux vous faire une confidence sur une soirée chez les Dursley

-Oui vas y

-Un soir avant que j'entre en seconde année, mon oncle avait une affaire à conclure avec un client du nom de Maison, et alors que lui ma tante et mon cousin étaient présents à la fête, moi je devais rester dans ma chambre et faire comme si je n'existait pas et j'avais pas le droit de me montrer devant les inviter

En entendant cette confidence Rogue comprit alors pourquoi son fils avait émis des réticences quand Severus avait annoncé que les malfoye devait venir dîner avec eux, il arrivais pas à le croire que la sœur de sa bien aimée avait osé traiter Harry de cette façon

-Tu n'avais pas le droit de voir les invités ni personnes

-Non père, j'avais le droit que de faire le mort

-Ils t'on traumatiser, je comprend pourquoi quand les malfoye devais venir tu a chercher a les éviter

Harry ochât la tête et Rogue repris

-Ne t'en fais pas mon fils, c'est fini ce traumatisme.  
-Merci père déclara Harry timidement

Rogue le serra alors dans ses bras afin que Harry sois moins craintif, et il reprit la parole

-Harry, il est l'heure d'allez te reposer mon fils, tu es assez fatiguer se soir, demain j'emmène ton frère sur le chemin de traverse pour lui acheter ses fourniture pour poudlard

-Je pourrais venir avec vous s'il vous plais père

-Oui si tu veux comme ça on achèteras les tienne aussi

-Merci père

-Harry,

-Oui père

-N'oublie pas de faire ton exercice de méditation avant de dormir pour trouver un moyen de me bloquer l'aces à ton esprit

-Bien père, mais j'aurais une question avant de monter me coucher père

-Je t'écoute

-Penser vous que Voldemort à un bon côté en lui

-Oui sans doute mais il à préfère développer son côté sombre, il aime le mal. Si tu veux je peux t'aider à mieux connaître le seigneur des ténebres, car j'estime que mieux tu le connaîtra plus il sera facile de déjouer ses plans et de le détruire

-Je veux bien mais si vous m'aider à le connaître ça risque de mettre la famille en dangers non

-Non ne t'inquiète pas

-Bien d'accord père je veux bien que vous m'appreniez à mieux le connaître

-D'accord, mais pour le moment il se fait tard vas donc te reposer, nous travaillerons demain en potion toi et moi et je t'expliquerais des choses sur le lord quand on rentreras du chemins de traverse

-Bien père, je monte me coucher, bonne nuit à demain père

-A demain monsieur Potter

Harry monta alors dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit en méditant comme Rogue le lui avait demander, il médita pendant un bon moment puis le sommeil eus raison de lui, il s'endormit mais tout en s'endormant il ressentait des sensation étrange dans son corps comme si une force prenais possession de son corps afin de le protéger il pensa que c'étais sûrement du a la méditation cette nuit la curieusement le mage noir ne s'invita pas dans ses rêves contrairement au autre nuit.

_Harry cette nuit la, rêva qu'il se trouvais dans sa propre chambre du manoir Rogue et sa mère était avec lui, Lily le regardait et lui souriait en lui tendant ces bras._

_Harry s'y blottit et Lily reprit la parole_

_-Harry, mon chéri, comme tu es grand, tu ressemble vraiment à James, mise à part les yeux, tu as les même que moi_

_-Je sais maman, tout le monde me le dis, que j'ai t'es yeux, même Rogue me le dis _

_-Ce cher Severus, comment il va ?_

_-Il vas bien, Il pense toujours à toi tu sais maman_

_-Moi aussi je pense souvent à lui, c'est un homme serviable, honorable courageux_

_-Maman, savais tu que Rogue étais amoureux de toi ?_

_-Oui mon chéri, je le sais et moi aussi je l'aimais_

_-Maman, tu aimais qui le plus Rogue ou papa _

_-J'aimais James, mais ma vie avec James n'étais pas toujours rose tu sais chéri, tu es en age de comprendre, après que Dumbledore soit venu nous annoncer la prophétie, James et moi avion décider de te choisir un parrain _

_-Je sais maman, Papa a voulu que Sirius devienne mon parrain et toi tu voulais que Rogue soit mon parrain _

_-Oui c'est vrai, mais dit moi mon bébé, comment tu le sais_

_-Rogue me l'a dit_

_-Tu sais Harry, James et moi sommes fier de toi tu es un garçon extraordinaire _

_-Maman, je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais Rogue m'a adopté_

_-C'est vrai Harry, il t'as adopter_

_-Oui maman_

_A ce moment la Lily stoppa de parler et elle sourit en pensant a la nouvelle que son fils venais de lui annoncer elle sentit alors es larmes lui monter au yeux et en serrant son fils dans ses bras elle repris_

_-Merci merlin, tu sais Harry, tu m'as réchauffer le cœur en disant que Severus t'as adopter, es t'il toujours aussi passionné de magie noire._

_-Oui maman, il est toujours passionné par la magie noir, mais je te rassure il a quitter les mange mort il n'est pus au service de Voldemort et même maintenant il se sert de toutes ses connaissances en magie noire pour m'aider et m'entraîner afin que je sois prêt pour tuer Voldemort. D'ailleurs lui et moi on a commencé à travailler en occlumencie ensemble aujourd'hui_

_-C'est très bien mon chéri, Harry tu peux transmettre à Severus un message de ma part s'il te plais ?_

_-Oui, maman_

_-Dis lui que je lui ais tout pardonner, je lui ais pardonner pour l'insulte de nôtre enfance, dis lui que je l'aime toujours et qu'il seras toujours plus qu'un ami pour moi, dis lui que je ne veux plus qu'il se sente coupable de ma mort car il est en rien responsable de ma mort. Dis lui également que je suis fière de savoir qu'il à quittez le mage noire. Et enfin dis lui que je le remercie de savoir qu'il prend soins de toi _

_-D'accord maman je lui dirais le message_

_-Mais dis moi mon chéri, comment ça vas à l'école _

_-Ca va maman ne t'en fais pas, je suis assez bon en défense contre les forces du mal _

_-Et en potion tu es bon ou pas _

_-Non je dois admettre que je suis pas très bon en potion, je voudrais bien pourtant mais j'arrive pas _

_-C'est Severus ton prof c'est ça ?_

_-Oui, maman Rogue est mon prof en potion _

_-Pourquoi tu es pas très bon en cette matière mon garçon les potion c'est simple pourtant et en plus c'est assez passionnant, tu sais moi quand j'étais élève à poudlard c'étais ma matière préféré d'ailleurs le professeur Slughorn m'appelait sa petite prodigue en potion_

_-Je crois que c'est parce que Rogue me fait un peu peur que je suis mauvais en potion _

_-Harry, écoute moi mon chéri, tu ne dois pas avoir peur de Severus, tu sais c'est un homme en qui j'ai la plus grande confiance, je le connais depuis l'enfance, je t'ai laissé à lui pour qu'il s'occupe de toi et pour qu'il fasse de toi un grand sorcier. _

_-Je sais maman mais tu sais, dés fois j'ai envie de lui accorder ma confiance et même de l'appeler papa mais je ne sais pas il y a comme quelque chose en moi qui me dis de me méfier de Rogue _

_-Tu sais ce que c'est cette chose qui t'empêche de lui faire confiance _

_-Non maman c'est quoi_

_-La peur mon chéri, tu dois pas avoir peur tu sais je suis convaincu que si tu arrive a vaincre cette peur que tu as de lui, beaucoup de chose s'arrangeront entre toi et lui et même que tu seras meilleur en potion _

_-Il m'as dis exactement la même chose car il à constater que j'avais du mal à lui bloquer l'accès à mon esprits ce soir quand on travaillais l'occlumencie, il m'as demander de trouver un moyen pour fermer mon esprit_

_-Moi je peux te conseiller d'abord de lui faire confiance et de ne pas avoir peur de lui essais de t'approcher de lui d'avantage, si tu veux appel le papa ça peux aider à mettre fin à cette peur que tu as de Severus _

_-J'ais peur de renier James Potter que si j'appel Rogue papa _

_-Ce ne sera jamais le cas, James sera toujours ton père et rien ne changeras jamais ça, seulement pour vaincre cette peur tu dois te rapprocher de Severus et lui faire confiance, je suis sur que tout s'arrangeras une fois que cette peur auras disparu _

_-Tu crois maman_

_-Oui mon chéri, une fois que tu auras réussi a éliminer cette peur tout tes soucis seront de l'histoire ancienne et tu deviendra un bon élève en cours et que tu pourra fermer ton esprits en occlumencie _

_-D'accord maman, je vais essayer _

_Je te laisse mon chéri, a bientôt _

_-A bientôt maman, passe le bonjour à papa _

_-D'accord mon chéri et fais un effort avec Severus _

_-d'accord maman_

Le jour se leva assez rapidement et Harry se réveilla sans ressentir les douleur qu'il percevais habituellement a son réveil quand il avait l'esprit envahis pas voldemort.

Il repensa au rêve qu'il avait fais, dans se rêve il avais enfin pus parler à sa mère, dans sa tête la voix de sa mère lui revenais en mémoire

« -_Je suis fière de toi mon chéri, James et moi somme fier de toi »_

Il se souvenais que sa mère lui avait laisser un message pour Rogue

« - _-Dis lui que je lui ais tout pardonner, je lui ais pardonner pour l'insulte de nôtre enfance, dis lui que je l'aime toujours et qu'il seras toujours plus qu'un ami pour moi, dis lui que je ne veux plus qu'il se sente coupable de ma mort car il est en rien responsable de ma mort. Dis lui également que je suis fière de savoir qu'il à quittez le mage noire. Et enfin dis lui que je le remercie de savoir qu'il prend soins de toi_

Il pensais que Rogue serais certainement content si il s'avait que sa mère lui avait pardonner. Il se leva et alla prendre une douche et s'habilla, un moment après on tapa à la porte de sa chambre

Harry repris

-Entrez

Jimmy ouvrit la porte et repris

-Excuse moi Harry, papa m'as demander de te prévenir que nous allons allez sur le chemin de traverse après le petit déjeuner tout les trois et il m'as dit de te dire de prendre ta liste de fourniture pour qu'il pusse vérifier ce qu'il te faut et compléter tes fioles de potions et d'herbes

-D'accord petit frère, merci du message, j'arrive, es ce que le déjeuner est prêt

-Oui, on t'attend tu viens toute la famille est la

-D'accord, je prend ma liste et je descend

Harry prit alors sa liste de fourniture et descendis rejoindre les autres membres de sa famille, il arriva dans le salon et disais

-Bonjour tout le monde, excusez moi si je me suis pas lever tout de suite mais j'étais un peu fatigué

-Ne t'excuse pas mon grand c'est pas grave, repris Severus, je sais que hier tu étais fatigué nous avons discuter longtemps toi et moi et je savais que tu allais avoir besoin de récupérer

Harry hocha la tête et son père repris

-Viens t'asseoir, viens prendre ton petit déjeuner

Une fois l'ensemble de la famille réunis autour de la table, Rogue appela Kooking

-Kooking

-Oui maître

-Peux tu servir le déjeuner s'il te plais

-Oui maître

Kooking servi le déjeuner et laissa la famille déjeuner en paix, Harry demanda alors à son frère

-Jimmy

-Oui harry

-Tu est prêt pour être émerveiller en allant sur le chemin de traverse tout à l'heure

-Oh ! si tu savais comme je suis presser Harry

-Je te comprends petit frère, moi aussi tu sais quand j'ai été pour la première fois sur le chemin de traverse avec Hagrid, j'avais ton age et j'étais émerveiller

Rogue interrompit la discutions entres ses deux fils et reprit

-Harry

-Oui père !

-As-tu travailler ta méditation comme je te l'ais demander ?

-Oui père

-Et tu as passée une nuit calme ou agité

-Très calme

-As-tu trouver une méthode pour me bloquer quand on travail l'occumencie

-Je pense oui

-Nous verrons ça au prochain cour que je te donnerais

Puis Rogue reprit

-Bien les garçon avez-vous pensez a descendre vos liste de fournitures pour que je vérifie ce que l'on dois acheter et si il es possible de completer

-Oui papa on à nos listes

Rogue prit les liste de ses fils et lut et reprit

-Alors, les livres de potions de 1er et 5éme années sont dans mon bureau, les coffret de fiole et d'ingrédients j'ai déjà ce qu'i faut. Ton chaudron Jimmy est déjà dans mon labo,

Pareil pour les livres de défense ils sont dans la bibliothèque. Nous n'aurons pas trop d'achat à faire en matière de livres mises à part pour les autres matières

Puis il reprit

-Harry

-Oui père

-Tes Robes de sorciers sont elles en bon état.

-Oui père

-Très bien, dans ce cas un tailleur viendra prendre les mesure afin de faire des robes sur mesure à ton frère et si tu veux il prendra tes mesures pour te faire un costume a toi aussi

-Je veux bien père

-Bien je vais lui envoyer un hibou pour lui demander de venir avant la rentrée pour prendre vos mesures à ton frère et toi

-Tu vas nous faire des costumes sur mesure papa

-Oui Jimmy, toi et Harry allez avoir des costumes tailler sur mesures pour la rentrée

-Vous n'y êtes pas obliger de le faire père, déclara Harry

-Mais si monsieur Potter, c'est mon devoir de prendre soins de toi tu sais, je suis ton père désormais et il est de mon devoir de m'occuper de toi

-Mais de la à me faire un costume tailler sur mesure, c'est un peu trop

Rogue repris avec un ton ironique dans a voix

-Monsieur Potter serait-t-il en train de jouer le difficile, que préférés tu, avoir un costume neuf et fais sur mesures ou récupérer des vieux vêtements comme chez ton oncle

Rogue s'arrêta et il s'approcha d'Harry en lui soulevant la tête de manière a avoir ses yeux plonger dans ceux de son fils. Harry voulu répondre mais il se souvenais que sa mère lui avait demander de faire un effort de conduite avec Severus et il repris la parole

-d'accord père, j'accepte que votre couturier me fabrique un costume

-Tres bien Monsieur Potter, et ne t'en fais pas ce couturier, s'occupe de la famille Rogue depuis que j'ai moi-même commencer à poudlard, il fais des choses merveilleuse ne t'en fais pas, et rassure toi ce n'est pas un mange mort

Puis Jimmy déclara

-Papa

-Oui Jimmy

-Je vais allez me préparer

-D'accord, vas-y, toi aussi Harry

Harry se souviens alors que sa mère lui avait demander de transmettre un message a Rogue il repris alors la parole et déclara, il attendis que Jimmy soit monté

-Je vais allez me préparer père, mais j'aurais une chose à vous dire

-Je t'écoute

-Quand on été a table je vous ais dis que j'ai eu une nuit calme mais j'avais oublier de vous dire que j'ai rêvé de ma mère

-Comment va ma princesse ?

-Elle va bien, elle m'a demandé de vous transmettre un message de sa part

-Quel message

-Maman, m'as demander de vous dire qu'elle vous a tout pardonner, elle vous a pardonner pour l'insultede vôtre enfance, elle m'as dis qu'elle vous aime toujours et que vous serez toujours plus qu'un ami pour elle. Elle ne veut plus que vous vous sentiez coupable de sa mort car vous êtes en rien responsable. Elle est fière de savoir que vous avez quittez le mage noire. Et enfin elle vous remercie de savoir que vous prenez soins de moi

A ces mots Rogue senti une sensation de bien être l'envahir, ce fut comme si à travers les mots que harry prononçais sa jeunesse lui avait été rendu il avait presque même le sentiments que Lily étais revenu d'entre es mort, comme si il sortait d'un sommeil profond, il fut alors secouer d'un spasme et Harry lui prit le bras et le guida vers une chaise ou il l'aida à s'asseoir

-Ca va père

-Oui Harry, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien

-Vous avez l'air secouer

-Demande à kooking de me ramener un verre de whisky pur feu

Harry appela alors kooking

-Kook

-Oui jeune maître Harry, que puis je faire pour vous

-Peux tu ramener un verre de whisky feu à mon père s'il te plais

-Bien jeune maitre tout de suite

Rogue repensais a toute sa vie depuis l'époque ou il a commis l'erreur de sa jeunesse a savoir insulter Lily et il pensa que si le lord n avais pas tuer elle serais sa femme et elle serais en vie et heureux avec lui et leurs deux enfants Mirza et Harry. Puis Kooking lui apporta un verre de whisky feu et reprit

-Tenez Maître

-Merci Kook

Puis kooking parti et Harry resta près de son père

-Vous allez mieux père

-Mais je ne me senti pas du tout mal Harry

-J'ai eu peur car j'ai vus que vous avez eu un violent spasme et que vos mains tremblais

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon fils, je vais te dire ce que j'ai eut, bien que je pense que tu t'en doute un peux depuis que tu sais ma relation avec ta mère.

Harry resta songeur devant son père et Rogue

-Harry, ça fait 17 ans que j'attend que ta mère me pardonne, 17 ans que je prie Salazard pour mettre fin à la souffrance que j'ai emmagasiner en moi. 17 ans que je souffre d'avoir insulter ta mère et de l'avoir perdue, 17 ans de trahison au service du seigneur des ténèbres, 17 années ou j'ai perdu les gens auquel je tenais le plus, 17 ans de servitude, 17 ans a regretté la femme que j'aimais depuis mon enfance et à chercher le moyen de la retrouver. J'espérais depuis 17 ans que ta mère sache que je ne suis plus un mange mort. Je voulais tellement que ta mère m'accorde son pardon, et aujourd'hui à travers le message quelle ta demander de me transmettre je suis sur qu'elle m'as pardonner et qu'elle m'aime comme moi je l'aime. Grâce à tes simples mots Harry, j'ai été libéré de 17année de souffrance

Rogue pleura en disant

-Je t'aime ma Lily, Mon amour, merci de m'accorder ton pardon à travers les mots de ton fils

Harry regardais alors Rogue avec une certaine émotion, jamais il aurais put penser que le maître des potions pouvais pleurer et souffrir à ce point la, il se souviens que Rogue lui avait expliquer un jour dans es rue du village qu'il avait été amoureux de sa mère et il se souviens que Rogue avais également pleurer en sa présence, seulement maintenant les choses étais différentes, maintenant Harry commençais à, considérer Rogue comme son père et se sentais proche de lui, très proche. En observant Rogue en larmes il entendit alors la voix de sa mère dans sa tête

« _James sera toujours ton père et rien ne changeras jamais ça, seulement pour vaincre cette peur tu dois te rapprocher de Severus et lui faire confiance »_

A ce moment là Harry s'approcha de Rogue et mis sa main dans la sienne et lui dis

-Père, Ne pleurez pas, Maman n'aurait jamais voulu vous voir dans cet état

-Harry, Je suis fier de t'avoir pour fils

-Merci père

-Ne m'en veux pas si à Poudlard je suis assez dur avec toi mais je veux que tu sois un bon sorcier, et je suis convaincu que tu seras un très grand

-Vous croyez que je peux y arriver père à devenir un grand sorcier

-Oui mon fils, je suis sur que tu seras un grand sorcier, un sorcier puissant, peut être même plus puissant que Dumbledore et le seigneur des ténèbres

-Vous croyez que je suis plus puissant que Voldemort, père

-Oui, j'en suis absolument convaincu Harry, tu sais Lily et James étaient de puissant sorcier, et moi qui suis que ton que ton père adoptif je suis également un puissant sorcier et toi aussi tu es un sorcier très puissant. C'est pour ça que le seigneur des ténèbres veut te tuer car à ses yeux tu représentes une menace .

-Vous croyez père

-Oui, car survivre à un Avada Kedavra est une chose impossible, tu est le seul à y avoir survécu, c'est pour ça que je pense qu'il y a en toi un certain potentiel magique et si tu veux je peux t'aider à le développer et même à l'accroître

-Je veux bien père si ça peux m'aider à tuer Vodemort je suis prêt à le faire

-Ca ne t'aideras pas simplement à tuer Jedusort, mais ce potentiel fera de toi un sorcier vraiment puissant, mais pour que cette puissance devienne forte, je vais devoir t'enseigner de la magie noire, et également de la magies que pratique les mange mort

Je suis prêt, je veux avoir toutes les chances de mon côté afin de tuer Voldemort

-Tu es même prêt a apprendre des sort de haute magie noire ?

-Oui tous ce dont je pourrais me servir pour le tuer enfin et venger mes parents

-D'accord, je t'enseignerais ça

-Merci père

-Mais par contre, ces cours de magie noire et ton entraînement à la magie que pratique les mange mort ne devront pas être divulguer à Poudlard cette pratique devras rester Top secrète

-D'accord père mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas en parler à mes ami Ron et hermione

-Je préfère qu'il en soit ainsi car depuis que le seigneur des ténèbres est de retour la magie noire a été proscrite par le ministère de la magie car il ne croit pas au retour du seigneur des ténébres. Et Dumbledore est pas très partant pour que je t'enseigne cette pratique

-Fudge ne crois pas au retour de Voldemort

-Non, voila pourquoi, tes cours auront lieu ici au manoir dans la salle de duel et devront rester secret tu comprend

-Oui père

-Bien, vas te préparer nous devons sortir et préviens Jimmy, que l'on part bientôt sur le chemin de traverse, je vais écrire un courrier à Dumbledore pour lui demander de prévenir tes amies que j'organise une fête pour ton anniversaire

-Oui père, j'y vais, merci pour l'idée de la fête papa

-De rien Mon cher Monsieur Potter, tu n'ais pas obliger de m'appeler papa si tu n'est pas encore prêt je ne veux pas que tu renie James

-Je sais mais maman m'as dis que même si je vous appel papa et non père ça pourrait m'aider à vaincre ma peur que j'ai de vous, et je renirrais en aucun cas James

-Une fois de plus Lily jolie à raison, tu dois te débarrasser de cette peur, j'ai l'impression que même dans l'au delà ta mère est de mon avis et qu'elle pense les même chose que moi. Tu peux m'appeler papa si tu te sens prêt à m'accepter comme ton père, mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes brusquer et obliger de faire ça si tu te sens encore hésitant. Voila pourquoi je ne veux en aucun cas te forcer et que je te laisse tout le temps pour que tu puisse t'habituer à m'avoir comme père et pour mieux me connaître.

-Je vous connais déjà bien je pense

-Je dirais que tu me connais, comme prof à Poudlard et comme ancien Mange mort, mais que tu commence à me découvrir en tant que ton père mais que ta peur de moi te bloque

-Vous croyez professeur Rogue

-Rien que dans ta phrase que tu prononces à l'instant tu prouve que tu as peur de moi et que tu me vois que comme ton professeur, je sais que tu n'est pas prêt et que c'est assez dur pour toi de te dire que l'ex mange mort Severus Rogue es ton père

-As quoi es du cette peur selon vous

-Je dirais que c'est en partie dut à un manque de confiance en toi

-Maman m'as dis aussi que, quand j'aurais réussi à me débarrasser de ma peur que j'ai de vous il sera alors plus facile pour moi de fermer mon esprit et que je deviendrais un meilleur élève en potion. Elle m'a conseillé de vous faire confiance et de m'approcher d'avantage de vous

-Ta mère à raison, écoute ses conseils, prend confiance en toi car je pense que tant que tu n'auras pas retrouvé confiance en toi tu n'auras jamais entièrement confiance en moi, tu lutteras toujours et tu auras toujours peur de moi. Et cette peur bloquera toujours ton potentiel magique

-A votre avis quand es ce que j'ai perdu confiance en moi d'après vous

-Je pense que c'est le soir ou tu a vus Cedirc diggory mourir et que le lord est revenu, tu as réagi un peu de la même manière que moi quand je me sentait coupable de la mort de ta mère, tu as voulu sauver Digory comme moi j'ai voulu sauver ta mère et James à l'époque

-On se ressemble assez par rapport à ça vous et moi vous ne trouvez pas père

-Oui c'est vrai Harry, tu vois on commence par se découvrir un point commun nous en avons certainement d'autre

Rogue s'approcha et mis la main sur l'épaule de son fils et Harry le regarda et severus reprit

-Excuse moi pour tout ces années ou je t'ai mené la vie dur je me suis mal comporter avec toi Harry je le reconnais je croyais que tu étais comme James Potter mais je n'avais pas compris que ça t'affectais à ce point la. Si j'avais sut que tu deviendrai mon fils 4 ans après ton arriver à Poudlard mon comportement aurait été différent. Je gardais un oeil sur toi à l'école mais je me comportais durement alors que tu ne le méritais absolument pas. Je te jure Harry que tout ça s'est du passé maintenant, je ne serais plus jamais comme ça avec toi.

-Vous allez être comment avec moi maintenant à l'école

-Tu auras le statut de fils de professeur comme ton frère ce qui vous donneras des privilèges à tous les deux. Pour tout te dire je me comporterais avec toi comme avec mes serpentard et même mieux. Tu sais que j'ai une préférence pour mes serpentard

-Oui

-Désormais tu seras le seul gryfond'or à qui j'accorderais des privilège

-Quel sorte de privilège père ?

-Si tu veux bien on en parlera ensemble avant la rentrée je vous expliquerais les choses à Jimmy et toi

Car je dois contacter Dumbledore pour lui faire part de ton changement de statut et lui annoncer que le statut de fils de professeur s'applique à jimmy également

-D'accord père j'attendrais la rentrée

-Bien, allez vas te préparer maintenant nous allons allez sur le chemin de traverse appel ton frere

-D'accord j'y vais père


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 Rencontre sur le Chemin de traverse**

Une fois que Harry fut monter à sa chambre pour se préparer à allez sur le chemin de traverse avec son frère et son père, Rogue prit alors la décision d'écrire une lettre à son couturier fin que ce dernier prépare à ses fils des costume sur mesures.

Il s'installe à son bureau et sort alors un parchemin et commence à rédiger son message

_Cher Zéphir_

_Je me permet de vous envoyer cette missive car je vais bientôt avoir besoin de vos services en matière de couture. Comme vous le savez mon fils cadet Jimmy vas faire sa première année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard étant donné son statut de fils de professeur, il aura besoin d'habit fait sur mesures voila pourquoi je compte sur vôtre professionnalisme_

_Toutefois je vous demanderais également de bien vouloir réaliser un habit sur mesure à mon fils adoptif, monsieur Harry Potter _

_Je vous serais gré de bien vouloir me contacter au plus vite afin de fixer un rendez pour que vous puissiez prendre les mesures de mes fils le plus tôt possible car il faudrait que les costume sois prêt pour la rentrée_

_Votre ami dévoué_

_Severus Tobias Rogue_

Puis il pris sa lettre et l'accrocha à la patte de son hiboux en lui disant

-Porte cette lettre a Zéphir Finegan a Londres

L'oiseau s'envola avec la lettre et Rogue se tourna vers les escaliers et appela ses fils

-Les Garçons vous êtes prêt ?

Harry sortir de sa chambre en reprenant

-Je suis prêt père

-Fort bien Harry, et Toi Jimmy tu es prêt

Jimmy sorti alors de sa chambre et dis à son père

-Je suis prêt papa

-Alors venez nous devons partir

Les deux frères allaient rejoindre Severus et il reprit

-Regardez moi un peu tout les deux

Harry et son frère regardaient Rogue

-Harry tu ressemble tellement à ton père, tu sais j'ai l'impression quand je te regarde de le revoir au même age que toi quand le bal de noël de Poudlard à eu lieu, je comprend pourquoi Lily à craquer pour lui

-Je lui ressemble à ce point la à mon père

-Encore plus que tu peux le croire, tu es son portrait physique, mise à part pour tes yeux que Lily ta donner

Rogue observa ses fils un cours instant puis ils partirent ensemble dans le jardin du manoir

-Papa

-Oui Jimmy

-Comment on vas allez sur le chemin de traverse ?

-En porte au loin

Ils avancerent vers un arbre et Rogue prit alors un morceau de bois et il se tournais vers ses fils

-Les garçons, ceci est un porte au loin, il est réglé sur le chemin de traverse il se déclanchera, quand vous aurais mis vos mains dessus, ne le lachez pas, et une fois sur place attendez moi devant chez Olivander's, j'arriverais vite

-Bien papa

Il tendit alors le porte au loin a ses fils, a peine avais t'ils poser leur mains dessus qu'il furent transporter jusqu'au chemin de traverse, une fois sur place Jimmy fut émerveiller, tout en marchant vers la boutique d'Ollivender's les deux frères discutèrent

-Alors petit frère, que pense tu du chemin de traverse

-J'ai l'impression de rêver Harry, tu sais j'ai toujours voulu y venir, papa Bianca et Mirza, m'on toujours dis que c'étais merveilleux mais je n'imaginais pas que c'étais à se point la

-Je te comprends, moi aussi quand je suis venu ici pour la première fois, j'étais émerveiller

-Tu avais quel age quand tu es venu la première fois ici

-J'avais ton age, et je venais a peine de découvrir que j'étais un sorcier, et c'est avec Hagrid que je suis venu ici la premier fois pour acheter mes affaire pour Poudlard

-Hagrid, pourquoi Hagrid, les moldus chez qui tu vivais n'on pas voulu t'emmener

-Non les modus chez qui je vivais n'aimaient pas la magie, et ils ne m'appréciaient pas vraiment

Rogue venais d'arriver et repris la parole

-Ah les garçons, vous êtes la, je pensais que vous n aviez pas échouer trop loin

-Non père on est arriver prés de la librairie et on a marcher vers le magasin d'Ollivander's pour vous rejoindre comme convenu, _repris Harry_

-Fort bien alors, ne perdons pas de temps, nous allons acheter la baguette de Jimmy, suivez moi

Ils marchèrent et arriver chez Ollivender's, Harry repensa a ce qui s'est passer le soir du retour de Voldemort quand lors du combat l'esprits des victimes du lord étais sortit de sa baguette,

Harry se souvenais de la première fois qu'il étais venu chez Olivander's ce jour la il avais eu du mal a entrez en possession de sa baguette,il du essyez 2 baguette avant d'avoir a sienne

Rogue et ses fils entrèrent dans la boutique, Olivanders s'adressa d'abord à Rogue

-Bonjour cher professeur Rogue

-Bonjour

-Je suppose que votre cadet à besoin d'acheter sa baguette magique

-Oui

Olivander's sorti alors un mettre ruban et pris les mesure de Jimmy, puis il alla vers son bureau et choisi une des baguette.

-Voici une baguette composée en bois de cèdre avec une plume de canari cette une baguette idéal pour la métamorphose

Jimmy pris la baguette et en la tournant il dit alors

-wingardium Leviosa

Mais rien ne se passa, alors Olivander's pris alors une autre baguette et alla voir la famille Rogue

-Cette baguette la est en bois de châtaignier et composé d'un crochet de basilic

Il mis sa baguette dans les main de Jimmy et ce dernier prononça la formule

-Wingardium Leviosa

Mais la encore rien ne se passa alors Olivander's lui tendis une autre baguette

-celle si es en bois d'acajou de 37.5 cm contenant une plume de paons idéal pour les métamorphose essayez la monsieur Rogue

Jimmy leva la main au ciel pour lancer un sortilège mais à ce moment la, il ressenti un impression étrange dans son corps et fut alors prit d'un tremblement et une vague d'air froid passait dans la boutique de Olivander's. Séverus demanda alors à son fils

-Ca va Jimmy

-Oui papa

Olivander's reprit la parole

-Ne vous inquiéter pas cher professeur Rogue, votre fils est promit à un brillant avenir, la baguette qu'il à est destiné a faire de lui un sorcier puissant et il sera un brillant élève a Poudlard

-Je l'espère déclara Rogue

-Vous savez professeur, je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendu et la sœur de la baguette que votre fils a dans les main à appartenu à un sorcier qui a fait de grande choses et qui aurais put continuer si vous savez qui ne l avais pas tuer durant sa longue ascensions vers le pouvoir

-_Qui possédais cette baguette_

_-James POTTER_

Au nom de son père Harry demanda alors à Olivander's

-Monsieur

-Oui Monsieur Potter

-La baguette de Jimmy est la sœur de celle de mon père James POTTER

-Oui, je sais que c'est une chose étonnante pour vous Monsieur Potter mais c'est très courant à voir ce genre de chose quand on étudie comme moi la science des baguettes. Vous souvenez vous quand i ans je vous avez dis que la baguette choisi son sorcier

-Oui je me souviens mais je ne pensais pas qu'il allais se passez l'événement de l'année dernier au moment ou Voldemort est revenu

-Vous savez Monsieur POTTER ce qu'il s'est passer avec votre baguette es assez rare car peut de baguette sœur sont amené a se combattre.

-Mise à part la mienne et celle de vous savez qui

-Comme vous l'avez sans doute constaté tout baguette sœur qui se rencontre peuvent se battre l'une contre l'autre mais elles ne peuvent pas se tuer

-Oui je sais

Puis Rogue repris

-Harry

-Oui père

-Je ne voudrais pas te paraître mechant mais nous avons un tas d'achat à faire

-Oui j'arrive père

Puis se retournant il repris alors

-Au revoir Monsieur

-Au revoir Monsieur POTTER

Ils sortirent du magasin et allèrent a la bibliothèque de Barjow et Burk pour acheter leur manuel scolaire après l'achat effectuer. Ils se rendirent à la boutique pour acheter des plumes et des encres puis des parchemins. Puis se dirigèrent versa l'allé des embrumes a ce moment Rogue se tourna ver ses fils et reprit la parole

-les garçons, je vais allez a la bibliothèque de l'allée des embrumes pour acheter quelque livre de magie noire lequel de vous a garder le port loin

-Moi père

-Donne le moi Harry, je vais l'activer pour que vous rentriez à la maison sans soucis

-Vous ne rentrez pas avec nous père

-J'ai juste un ou deux achat à faire et je rentre

-Pourquoi on ne peut pas venir avec toi papa déclara Jimmy

-Car c'est un endroit dangereux pour toi et Harry

Puis il leur rendis le port loin et il leur dis

-Allez y les enfants,rentrez à la maison tout les deux je ne serais pas long

-Soyez prudent père. Déclara harry

-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, allez y rentrez, Mirza et Bianca doivent vous attendre

Puis le port au loin se déclancha à l'instant même ou les garçons eurent posés leur main dessus et Rogue entra dans l'allée des embrumes et se dirigeais la bibliothèque de magie noire en fessant son trajet il espérais que ses fils arrive bien au manoir sans problème

Il marchait sur l'allée des embrumes lorsqu'il entendit un voix l'appeler

-Severus

Il se retourne et il constata l identité de son interlocuteur

-Albus, quel heureux hasard comment allez vous cher ami

-Fort bien Severus et vous

-Ca va comme vous le voyez

-Mon cher Severus j'ai pas put m'empêcher de constater que vous alliez dans l'allez des embrume pour allez chercher des livres de magie noire

-Oui en effet, par les temps qui cours il vaut être prêt a toute éventualité afin de pouvoir se défendre efficacement

-Vous avez raison Severus cependant j'aurais besoin de vous parlez un instant, pouvez vous m'accordez un peu de vôtre temps

-Bien entendu Albus,

Il sortirent de l'allé des embrumes et se dirigèrent ensemble vers les trois balais

-Alors Albus de quoi vouliez vous me parler

-Je voulais vous demander comment va le jeune Monsieur POTTER

-Mon fils va très bien,

-Je vois que vous avez définitivement arrêter d'appeler ce jeune homme Potter

-Oui bien qu'avec du mal

-Mais dites moi Severus, Harry s'intègre t'il bien a la vie dans vôtre manoir et la vie a vos coté

-Oui, ce qui m'étonne venant de lui car cela fait un certain temps qu'il est venu habiter dans ma famille et il à parfaitement accepter la vie selon mes règles, mise a part que il y a peu de temps il a ressorti son coté arrogant mais ce fut la seul et unique fois

-A quelle occasion ?

-Un soir Lucius Malfoye m avais fait part de son intention de venir dîner dans ma demeure mais Harry n'as pas apprécier et je l'ai un peu disputer ce soir la mais c'étais pas bien méchant juste une petite discussion et l'affaire fut close

-Et comment s'adapte t'il avec votre femme et vos deux enfants

-Fort bien, il les adore et je peux dire que c'est réciproque car ma femme l'adore et mes deux enfants aussi, Jimmy mon cadet à la plus grande admiration pour Potter

-Et mise à part le petit désaccord que vous avez eut ensemble au sujet de Lucius Malfoye, comment est il avec vous est ce que les choses s'arrange

-Oui les choses s'arrange peu à peu entre Potter et moi bien qu'il a encore une certaine peur a mon égard, il a peur que je le livre au Lord

-Laissez lui le temps mon cher Seerus, ce n'est qu'un adolescent et il se cherche encore il est assez déstabiliser par les changement qui survienne pour lui et avec Lord Voldemort qui est de retour

-Vous avez probablement raison Albus

-Mais dites moi mon cher Severus, avez-vous des nouvelles du seigneur des ténèbres

-Non aucune mais je pense qu'il doit chercher un moyen de déstabiliser l'esprits de Harry et de le détruire psychologiquement car il a récemment eu une forte douleur a sa cicatrice qui m'as fais comprendre que le mage noir était actif

-Es ce que vous avez fais quelque chose pour aider Harry ?

-Evidement je lui ai donner une potion pour soigne sa douleur et ça la calmer, mais dites moi Albus de vôtre côté avez-vous des informations

-Hé ! bien il semblerais que le seigneur des ténèbres soit en train de réaliser certaine recherche auprès des personne compétentes pour obtenir une information capitale

-Quelle information Albus

-La prophétie Severus celle qui le lie à Harry, vous en souvenez vous mon cher severus

-Evidement que je m'en souviens comment pourrais je l'oublier cette fameuse prophétie, a cause de cette prophétie j'ai perdu une femme qui comptais beaucoup pour moi et a cause de cette même prophétie le fils de Lily souffre et tout ça a cause de cette prophétie et aussi a cause de moi

-Calmez vous Severus, il es vrais que vous avez révélé a Voldemort la prophétie mais a moins que ma mémoire me fasse default vous ne lui avez pas tout dis, si mes souvenir son bon vous lui en n'aviez dis qu'une partie n'est ce pas

-Oui effectivement il y a un passage de la prophétie que je ne lui avais pas dis, mais dites moi Albus j'aimerais vous faire part d'un projet concernant Harry potter

-Quel projet mon cher Severus

-Je pense qu'i serais bien que Harry rejoigne l'ordre du phoenix

-Severus vous n'y penser pas il es bien trop jeune, c'est encore un enfant bien qu'il connaisse le mage noir pour l'avoir vaincu de nombreuse fois et ce depuis la triste nuit de Godric's Hollow. Et se serais dangereux pour lui de le faire entrez dans l'ordre,

-Albus, Ne le prenez pas mal mais étant donné que je suis le père adoptif de Harry je pense qu'il est normal qu'Harry rejoigne l'ordre car n'oubliez pas qu'il à vu le seigneur des ténèbres revenir

-C'est vrai Severus, mais je crains que Harry n'est pas encore prêt à rejoindre l'ordre, il est vrai qu'il à vus jedusor revenir

A ces mots Rogue se braqua et commença à s'énerver

-Albus, j'ai l'impression que vous avez la fâcheuse tendance de inférioriser cet enfant, vous agissez avec lui un peu comme moi avant que je l'adopte

-Comment ça Severus

-Vous savez quand Harry Potter est arrivé à Poudlard, je n'étais pas encore son père et par ma propre bêtise je pensais qu'il étais comme son père et qu'il étais qu'un gamin faible et arrogant, je le jugeais que par rapport à ses notes en potion mais depuis que j'ai l'honneur de l'avoir comme fils, je commence à changer d'avis sur lui car je sais qu'il a des capacité importante. Et aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression que les rôle se son inverses et que maintenant c'est vous qui voyez Harry comme un être faible

-Non pas du tout Mon cher Severus , je veux juste assurer la sécurité de Harry, vous le savez bien que c'est pour cette raison que je ne veux pas le mettre en danger en le fessant rejoindre l'ordre,

Rogue lui coupa la parole

-Ecoutez Albus, je vous informe que je vais tout faire pour la protection de Harry, mais je pense que c'est pas simplement avec l'aide des connaissances qu'il apprends à Poudlard qu'il pourra enfin tuer le lord, je vais tout faire vous comprenez tout pour le faire entrez dans l'ordre et même si il faut le protéger de vous je le ferais

-Severus enfin, calmez vous enfin

-Même Black es d'accord avec moi

-Je croyais que l'avis de Sirius, n'avait aucune importance pour vous et que vous vous détestiez tout les deux

-Black est le parrain de Harry et pour cette raison j'ai mis les vielles rengaine de côté, tout comme moi il veut protéger Harry et lui donner la chance et un rôle actif au sein de l'ordre

-C'est une pure folie Severus, Harry n'est pas prêt

-Albus écoutez moi, je sais que vous vous efforcer de protéger Harry du mieux que vous pouvez, mais il ne pourra rien faire si il n'as pas une bonne préparation, je vais vous révéler une chose Albus quand vous m'avez interpellez tout à l'heure j'allais achetez des livre pour lui apprendre des sort puissant de magie noir et pour lui apprendre des sort plus puissant que ceux qu'il apprend à Poudlard

-Vous savez bien que Fudge …-

-Je me fiche royalement de ce que Fudge pense, quel importance peu avoir un homme qui ne crois pas au retour du seigneur des tènêbres, je tien à apprendre a mes garçon certaine technique de combats pour faire d'eux des sorcier capable de vaincre n'importe quel obstacle

-Vous allez aussi faire ça pour vôtre cadet

-Evidement Albus, je suis leur père et je tien à leur donner les meilleur armes

-Harry et Jimmy son bien top jeune

-Albus ma décision est prise

-Calmez vous Severus, ne vous énervez pas

-Excusez moi Albus mais j'ai peur pour l'avenir, j'ai pas envie de perdre ma famille et je me suis attacher a Harry, il fait parti de ma famille je ne veux pas le perdre Lily me le pardonneras jamais si il arrive quelque chose à son fils par ma faute, vous vous souvenez que la mort de Lily m'as meurtri profondément, alors je n'ais pas envie de revivre ça encore

-Je vous comprends Severus, dans un sens vous avez raison, faites comme vous l'entendez avec Harry il est vôtre fils, concernant l'admission de Harry dans l'ordre du Phoenix je vais y réfléchir

Severus se calma et il repris

-Albus, je tenais à vous faire part d'une requête au sujet de mes fils

-Quelle requête Severus

-J'exige que mes fils Harry et Jimmy est désormais le Statut de fils de professeur ainsi que les privilège qu'il s'y applique

-Tout sera fais selon vôtre demande mon cher Severus, je suis ravi de voir que après tout ce temps vous pensez toujours a Lily et que vous l'aimez toujours

-Je l'aimerais toute ma vie jusqu'à mon dernier souffle et pour elle je protégerais Harry même si je dois mourir pour qu'il vive, je le ferais

-Je vous avez dis Severus qu'Harry est un garçon attachant

-Oui vous me l'aviez dis mais je ne pensais pas pouvoir m'y attacher à ce point la car je le voyais encore comme la copie de son père alors qu'il est tout à fais le contraire il ressemble certes à James mais Lily lui à donner beaucoup de ses grandes qualité

Albus repris la parole

-Mon cher Severus, je vais vous laissez, il me semble que vous aviez encore quelque achat à faire

-Oui je vais allez dans l allée des embrumes pour acheter des livre de magie noire pour mes fils

-Allez y doucement avec cette pratique mon cher Severus, vous savez que c'est dangereux quand on est pas très préparer

-Oui je sais mais ne vous inquiétez pas Albus, je saurais encadrer les choses quand Harry commencera

-Bien, je vous laisse, a bientôt mon cher Severus

-A bientôt Albus

Ils se séparaient et Rogue alla sur l'allée des embrumes et se dirigea vers la librairie de magie noire il entra et se dirigea vers le rayon de livre consacrer à la magie noir afin de trouver un manuel qui conviendrais à Harry pour qu'il puisse approfondir ses connaissance en magie noir

Il passa dans les allée de la librairie et lut les titre des livres, ne trouvant pas de livres lui convenant il alla voir un vendeur et repris la parole

-S'il vous plais

-Oui Monsieur

-Je cherche des livres de magies noires d'un niveau assez fort

-Nous avons tout un choix de livre pour la magie noir, mais dites moi est ce que c'est un achat pour vous ou pour une tierce personne

-C'est pour mon fils

-Quel âge à t'il ?

-15ans dans quelques jours

-A-t-il déjà pratiquer la magie noire, ou à t'il une base solide dans cette magie

-Oui

-Dans ce cas je peux vous conseiller une série de livre de magie noire il s'agit de manuels pour sorcier allant d'un niveau débutant à expérimenté, ce sont des sort assez simple à réaliser.

Le vendeur alla chercher les livres et les montra à Rogue, les livres avaient pour titre «_Sorts puissants de magie noire pour sorcier de niveau expérimenté en 3 volumes __de Loupatelnac Sinol___

-Voila les livres

Rogue en feuilleta un et il constata tout de suite que les sort proposer dans ces livres étaient assez bien expliquer et que Harry pourrai aisément les apprendre et que ces sort pourrais l'aider se défendre et a tuer le seigneur des ténèbres

Il repris alors

-Je prends les trois livres car il correspondent a ce que je recherche

-Bien

-Mais dites moi avez-vous des livre sur l'occlumencie

-Nous en avons pas je suis désolé monsieur

-C'est pas grave, je prends ceux la

Il alla régler ces achat et sorti de la boutique

(Pendant ce temps la au manoir)

Harry et Jimmy étais dans le salon en train de lire leur livres scolaires, jimmy feuilleta son livre sur l'histore de la magie et Harry lui son livre de défence contre les force du mal, l'année qui allais commencer pour lui allai être assez dur car il passais ses Buses et il se disais que Rogue ne lui laisserais pas le temps de s'amuser avec Ron et Hermione. En consultant son livre il constatait que le programme de Buses étais assez important et assez difficile

Cependant il pensais que son père pourra très certainement l'aider a étudier ses cours et il pensai également au danger qu Voldemort fessais planer sur sa tête, et il craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur, il savais que Rogue lui avais dis qu'il lui enseignerai de quoi lui permettre de ce defendre contre le mage noir

A ce moment la Bianca entra dans le salon et constatait que ses fils étaient en train de lire leur manuel scolaire elle s'approcha d'eux et repris

-Ca va les garçons

Jimmy repris

-Oui maman

-vous lisez quoi les enfants

-Nos livres d'écoles Bianca repris Harry

-Mes enfants, ne vous fatigués pas inutilement, je sais que vôtre père est strict sur le point de vu de vos études mais en ce moment vous êtes en vacances alors détendez vous un peu, amusez vous, vous aurez le temps d'étudiez durant l'année

-C'est vrais vous avez raison Bianca, déclara harry

Jimmy prit alors ses livres de cours et monta dans sa chambre pendant se temps la Harry et Bianca restèrent dans le salon Bianca regarda Harry et passa une main sur la joue du survivant en lui disant

-Harry mon chéri, je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude d'avoir des parents et qu'a cause du seigneur des ténèbres tu n'as pas connus les tiens mais j'aimerais te dire une chose mon garçon

-Oui Bianca ?

-J'ai bien connu tes vrai parents, Lily et James étais des gens très bien, tu sais, j'étais à Poudlard dans la même promo que tes parents à cette époque la nous avions souvent des cours en binômes surtout avec Slughorn, je ne sais pas si Severus fais ça

-Dès fois il nous met avec les élèves de Serpentard, ce qui est de temps en temps est assez énervant surtout quand on est avec des gens comme Malfoye

-Il aimait bien travailler en binômes, car il était souvent avec ta mère

-Père m'avais dis que vous vous êtiez rencontrer après le meurtres de mes parents

-Oui, c'est vrai mais nous nous connaissions de Poudlard, je dirais plutôt que c'est le meurtres qui nous a fais nous rapprocher car je travaillais à ce moment la sur un article au sujet de cette nuit tragique à Godric's Hollows

-Et père vous à expliquer le déroulement ?

-Oui, tu sais que Severus est un ancien mange mort Harry

-Oui je sais

-Lors du meurtre de tes parents, je devais écrire un article à ce sujet et j'ai contactée Severus qui m'a alors expliquer l'attaque du seigneur des ténèbres

-Père vous a tout dis

-Oui, si tu veux je te ramènerais l'article sur cette nuit tragique

-Oui pourquoi pas, père vous à t'il dis que lui et maman se sont connues jeunes et qu'il étais amoureux de ma mère

-Oui chéri, je le savais depuis Poudlard que Severus et ta mère s'aimaient

-Bianca, Qu'elle genre de femme c'était ma mère

-C'étais une femme formidable ta mère Harry, elle étais ravissante, douée, gentille, prête à tout pour aider les gens qui comptait pour elle, tu sais quand nous étions à Poudlard ta mère à chercher par tout les moyens de convaincre Severus de ne pas rejoindre le mage noir, mais il ne l'as pas écouter

-Et vous Bianca, vous vous entendiez bien avec ma mère

-Oui, très bien

Soudain la porte du manoir s'ouvrir et la voix de Rogue se fit entendre

-Bianca, tu es la

-Oui Severus, je suis au salon

Rogue arriva au salon et repris la parôle

-Ah, Harry tu es la

-Oui père

-Oû est Jimmy ?

Bianca repris la parôle

-Il es dans sa chambre j'étais en train de discuter avec Harry, tu en a mis un temps pour rentrer du chemin de traverse Severus .

-J'ai eus une petite discussion avec Dumbledore

-Que ce passe t'il

-Rien il voulait prendre des nouvelles d'Harry

-C'est gentil de sa part

-Oui

Harry demanda alors

-As t'il des nouvelle de Sirius

-Non pas encore, par contre je lui ai demander de t'accorder a toi et Jimmy le statut de fils de professeur ainsi que tout les privilège qui qu'y apporte pour la rentrée

-Et qu'est ce que Dumbledore à répondu père

-Il me semble que tu as été un peu impoli dans cette phrase

-Excuser moi père, Qu'est ce que le professeur Dumbledore à dis ?

-Il a été d'accord pour que tu ai le statut de fils de professeur, il m'écrira un peu avant la rentrée pour me dire les disposition qui on été prise

-Et es ce que vous avez eu le temps de vous renseigné sur les agissement de Voldemort

-selon Dumbledore, le seigneur des ténêbres cherche une information importante à ton sujet

-Quelle est cette information père, il veut savoir où je réside c'est sa ?

-Non

-Alors que veut' il savoir ?

-Je ne peux pas encore t'en dire d'avantage Harry, car ça concerne l'ordre, je t'en informerais sous peu

-Bien père

Puis Rogue lui tendis le sac dans lequel il avais rangé les livres de magie noires et il repris

-Tiens Harry, c'est pour toi

-Qu'est ce que c'est père ?

-Regarde

Harry sorti le livre et lut le titre

_-Sorts puissants de magie noire pour sorcier de niveau expérimenté de Loup Sinol, _ mais père il s'agit de sort de magie noir

-Oui Monsieur Potter sortilèges puissants

-moi je ne m'y connais pas vraiment en magie noire

-Ote moi d'un doute Harry, tu a bien survécu a un avada kédavra

-Oui père

-Et tu m'as bien dis hier soir que tu étais prêt a tout faire pour tuer le seigneur des ténèbres et venger tes parents

-Oui père

-Alors pourquoi la tu es réticent, alors que ces livres pourront sûrement t'aider a réaliser ton projet

Harry réfléchissait, il se dis que jusqu'à la sa survie il la devais à l'aide de a protection que sa mère lui avais fais en se sacrifiant pour lui mais il étais un peu inquiet et il ne voulais pas donner la chance a Voldemort de le tuer mais l'idée de faire de a magie noir lui fit peur

-Vous croyez que je peux y arriver père

-Oui, tu vas y arriver, mais il faut d'abord que tu reprennes confiance en toi, et l'étude de la magie noire peu t'être profitable

-Comment je peux faire

-Entraîne toi, exerce toi, viens me voir si tu a un soucis dans ton apprentissage de la magie noire, si tu veux je t'aiderais et je te dirais des consigne a suivre

-C'est pas dangereux ?

-Utilisé raisonnablement et pour se protéger le risque n'est pas important par contre si tu y mets des mauvaise intention comme le seigneur des ténèbres le fais, alors la oui il y à un risque mais je suis sur que tu n'est pas l'intention de t en servir pour un autre usage que de venger tes parents

-Non bien sure que non, je veux venger mes parents, mais es ce que l'usage de magie noire n'est pas dangereux dans le cas d'une vengeance

-Non ne t'inquiète pas,

-D'accord père

-Alors est ce que tu es prêt à débuter cet apprentissage ?

-Oui père

-Bien alors, pour commencer tu vas lire le premier tome, si tu a des question sur l'un des sort de ce livre n'hésite pas à venir me les poser, d'accord monsieur Potter

-Oui Professeur

Harry prit alors le premier tome et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil du salon, Bianca entra alors et repris

-Tu travail quoi comme matière Harry

-J'étudie la magie noire Bianca

Puis elle se tourna vers son mari et lui dis

-Severus, je pense que tu le fais un peu trop travailler, tes fils sont en vacances, et ils sont encore assez jeunes pour travailler de la sortes tu devrais les laissez se reposer un peu

-Bianca, Tu oublies que le seigneur des ténèbres est de retour

-Non j'oublie pas Severus je sais qu'il est de retour mais tes enfants ont besoin de souffler et de vivre d'avoir une vie d'adolescent épanouie et non pas de toujours être le nez dans les livres

Harry repris la parole

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Bianca, je vais bien, excusez moi de vous contredire un peu mais ma vie est assez épanouie et a partir de septembre je vais devoir travailler dur a l'école en vus de mes BUSE alors autant m'y préparer le plutôt possible et sans parlez de la menace que Voldemort fait planer au dessus de moi depuis son retour je ne veux pas lui donner la chance de me tuer, ni de tuez d'autre personnes

Rogue fut agréablement étonné d'entendre Harry parlez comme ça de ses études, en l'espace d'un cours instant il crut se revoir en compagnie de Lily a l'époque ou eux aussi préparer les Buse et il souriait, Harry craignais que Rogue lui tiennent tête d'avoir interrompu une conversation entre lui et sa femme et il baissa les yeux devants ses parents adoptif et Rogue repris la parole

-Harry, je suis content que tu penses d'abord à tes études

-Je veux que mes parents soient fiers de leur fils, et pas simplement vous mais mes vrais parents

A ce moment la Bianca et Rogue s'approchèrent de lui et le prirent dans leurs bras et Rogue repris la parole

-Harry, Je suis sur que Lily et James sont fier de toi et que de la où ils sont ils se disent que leur fils est un garçon formidable et même extraordinaire. Tu sais je suis convaincu qu'ils veillent sur toi et qu'ils te protège

-Je sais père, je sais que mes parents doivent veiller sur moi depuis l'au-delà, je ne sais pas si je vous ais raconter mais quand j'étais enfant à Privet Drive avant que je découvre que ma tante m'as mentis et que je découvre que je suis un sorcier, j'avas quelque fois l'impression que dans le noir de mon sombre placard mes parents venaient me voir

Bianca repris la parole

-C'est possible Harry tu sais j'ai ressenti a même chose quand mon frère est mort, j'avais l'impression de le voir partout ou je me trouvais

-C'est vrai Bianca

-Oui Harry

-Harry, _repris Rogue_ n'oublie jamais que ceux qui nous aime ne nous quitte jamais vraiment, on peux toujours les retrouver

-Père, excuser moi de vous interrompre mais une fois Sirius m'avais dis la même chose, c'est étrange de vous entendre parler de la même façon que lui

-Je vais sans nul doute te surprendre mais, la dessus Black à tout à fais raison, c'est vrais qu'il m'as fais des mauvaise blague au temps ou nous étions étudiant mais étant donné que tu es son filleul et que tu es aussi mon fis, j'ai pris conscience que ça ne servais à rien de ruminer les vielles rancunes et que pour enfin se débarrasser du seigneur des ténèbres il faut que nous soyons tous unis

Puis Harry repris

-Père je peux vous poser une question avant d'allez étudier un peu dans ma chambre

-Oui_fit Rogue_

-Pourquoi vous continuer à dire le seigneur des ténèbres quand vous parler de Voldemort, pourquoi vous ne l'appelez jamais par son nom

-Peux de personne ose prononcer se nom mon garçon, je connais peu de personne qui ose le dire c'est deux personne sont toi et Dumbledore

-Père es ce que vous ne pensez pas qu'en l'appelant le seigneur des ténèbres vous lui donner une importance et vous le rendez plus fort

Rogue voulu répondre mais à ce moment la un hiboux arrivais vers lui en pour lui remettre un courrier venant de l'impasse du tisseur le village ou Severus avait vécu quand il avait rencontrer Lily EVAINS, il attrapa le courrier et constata que sa mère lui avait écrit, il prit la lettre et reconnu l'écriture fine et bien dessiné de sa mère

-C'est qui Séverus, déclara Bianca

-C'est ma mère

-Eileen Prince, comment elle va

-Je te dis ça tout de suite donne moi juste le temps de lire la lettre

-Vas y

Puis Bianca alla s'asseoir près de Harry et mis la main autour de la nuque du survivant d'un geste maternel en lui disant

-Harry mon chéri tu devrais laisser un peu tes livres pour le reposer un peu l'esprit tu travaillera plus tard

Harry posa son livre et Rogue prit la parole

-je vais vous lire la lettre a tous les deux, il faudra l'annoncer a Mirza a son retour

-M'annoncer quoi papa déclara Mirza _qui venais d'arriver_

-Une bonne nouvelle ma chérie fis Severus, mais attendez un peu je veux l'annoncer a tout le monde

Puis il se tourna vers Harry et lui dis

-Harry, Tu peux allez voir ton frère et lui dire de descendre s'il te plais

-Oui père

Harry monta dans et frappa à la chambre de Jimmy, ce dernier vient lui ouvrir et il reprit

-Harry, que se passe t'il

-Rien t'inquiète pas, c'est seulement que père veux nous dire un truc et il m'as dis de te dire de venir

-d'accord j'arrive

Jimmy et Harry arrivèrent ensemble et Rogue repris

-Venez dans le salon

Il allèrent dans le salon et s'installèrent et Rogue prit alors une voix grave que Harry lui connaissait de poudlard

-Ma chère famille, je viens de recevoir une lettre de ma mère

-Que dis t'elle Sev

-Je vais vous a lire

I lut a lettre

_Severus_

_Mon cher fils, j'éspère que tu vas bien ainsi que ta chère épouse Bianca et tes deux enfants Mirza et jimmy. Je t'envoie ce petit mot pour te dire que sous peu je passerais te rendre une petite visite dans notre manoir familiale de Simply Hanglethon_

_J'ai apprit par la gazette du sorcier que le seigneur des ténèbres étais de retour ce qui ne m'étonne pas car même ici à l'impasse du tisseur il se passe certaine choses assez inquiétante je t'en dirais d'avantage lors de ma visite .Prend soin de toi et de ta famille. _

_Quand tu auras ce hibou préviens moi du moment ou tu voudra que je vienne vous rendre visite car je ne veux pas te déranger mon cher enfant, j'attend ton hibou_

_A bientôt mon cher fils, je suis fier de toi _

_Ta mère _

_Eileen Prince Rogue _

Séverus fini de lire et Mirza prit alors la parôle

-Grand-mère Prince vas venir papa ?

-Oui ma Mirza, tu l'aime bien toi Grand-mère prince

-Tu sais bien que c'est elle qui m'a élevée papa quand tu m'as confier à elle quand je n'étais encore qu'un bébé et jusqu'à l'age de six ans

-je sais ma chérie, je saii, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de se moment d'éloignement

-Non papa ne te fais pas de soucis la dessus, je sais pourquoi tu m'as confier a Grand-mère, c'étais pour me protéger et je t'en suis reconnaissante

Rogue sourit et il reprit

-Alors, vous êtes tous d'accord pour que Grand-mère vienne ici

-Severus, reprit alors Bianca, moi ça ne me dérange pas du tout car je m'entant assez bien avec ta mère, et je crois qu'elle m'aime bien

-Moi aussi je crois, et vous les garçons, vous n'avez rien contre le fait que votre grand-mère vienne passer quelque jour ici

-Moi, j'ai rien contre papa déclara Jimmy, j'adore Grand-mère moi

Puis Rogue se tourna vers Harry en prenant sa voix professorale et s'adressa à lui

-Et vous monsieur Potter, es ce que ça vous ennuis que nous recevons des invités

-Non pas du tout pére au moins cette soirée la je ne la passerais pas a faire semblant de ne pas exister comme chez mon oncle lors de a soirée ou les mason son venue dîner a Privet Drive

Rogue se souvins que Harry lui avais explique que quand il vivais chez les moldus, il n'avais pas le droit de se montrer devant es invité aussi il reprit, toute fois il se souvenais aussi de ce qu'il s'étais passer le soir ou les malfoye devais venir dîner a leur manoir et il demanda a son fils

-Si tu veux pas participer a ce dîner tu peux écrire à Black et lui demander l'hospitalité, je suis sur qu'il sera ravi que son filleul passe une soirée chez lui

-Je suis sur aussi que Sirius serait ravi que je passe une soirée avec lui

-Tu veux allez chez lui alors ?

-Non père, je veux participer à ce dîner, je veux connaître ma famille, je veux connaître ma grand-mère, je suis convaincu que c'est ce que maman aurais voulu,

-Je pense moi aussi que lily aurais voulu que tu vive heureux a mes côtés c'est pour ça qu'elle voulait que je t'adopte

-Sachez père que je suis parfaitement heureux avec vous ici avec Bianca Mirza et Jimmy,

-Donc tu n'as rien contre le fait que ma mère vient passer quelques jours ici avec nous

-Absolument rien père, et de toute façon j'ai besoin de connaître ma famille, j'ai pas connu mes vrai parent car il sont mort très tôt tuer par Voldemort et j'ai jamais connu ma famille je ne sais même pas si du côté de mon père James potter il me reste quelqu'un, tous ce que je sais c'est que du côté de ma mère il me reste tante Pétunia mais elle me déteste, alors c'est comme si il ne me restait personne

A ces mots Rogue étais ému il s'approcha de son fils et reprit en le prenant dans ses bras et en le recouvrant de sa cape

-Harry Potter, je suis fier de t'avoir pour fils tu sais, et d'après tes propos je trouve que tu commence un peu a reprendre confiance en toi et que tu as changer ton point de vue sur moi

-Oui c'est vrai par contre j'aimerais savoir quelque chose père

Rogue avait deviné l'interrogation de son fils il reprit la parole

-Je suppose que tu veux savoir si ma mère est une mange mort c'est bien ça monsieur Potter ?

-oui père c'est bien ce que je voulais savoir

-Pour répondre à ton interrogation harry, je dirais que bien que n'étant pas fier de cette pèriode noire et douloureuse de ma vie, je suis le seul et unique mange mort de ma famille

-Donc vôtre mère n'est pas une mange mort

-Non c'est pas une mange mort reprit Rogue

-Harry dit alors Mirza, grand-mère est une femme très gentille, je sais que tu ne la connais pas mais si tu veux je peux t'en parlez moi tu sas elle m'a élever

Bianca s'avança vers son fils et elle reprit

-Harry mon chéri, je connais bien Eileen prince tu sais, c'est une femme très bien, et elle est très gentille tu verras

-D'accord déclara Harry, mais j'aimerais savoir une dernière chose père

-Oui, Harry

-Physiquement elle est comment vôtre mère

-Donne moi une petit minute je vais te chercher une photo

Il alla chercher un album de photo dans son bureau et reviens vers sa famille, il s'assit sur le fauteuil du salon et il lui montrât

-Tien regarde Harry c'est elle

La photo représentait une femme mince, au visage cireux, les cheveux noir long comme ceux de son fils, le regard sévère. Harry regarda alors la photo et il trouva rapidement une ressemblance entre son père adoptif et sa mère. Il reprit alors la parole

-Père ne prenez pas cette remarque pour de l'insolence, mais je trouve que vous ressemblez vraiment à votre mère

-C'est vrai on me l'as souvent dis, ne t'inquiète pas je ne le prends pas pour de l'insolence, tu verras je suis sur que tu vas bien t'entendre avec elle

-J'espère bien

Puis Harry tendis a son père l'album de photo ou il lui avais montré la photo, Rogue reprit alors la parole

-Tu peux le feuilleter si tu veux, c'est ta famille maintenant

Harry feuilleta l'album et Rogue s'assis a ses coté et repris

-Tu veux qu'on les regarde ensemble ?

-Oui je veux bien père

Il prit alors l'album et le ramena au début et montra alors a Harry une photo de lui a l'époque ou il avait 8 ans et qui datais de l'époque ou il a rencontrer Lily

-Tiens regarde mon garçon

Harry regarda alors a photo et reprit en désignant la petite fille au yeux vert et au cheveux roux qui se trouvais au côté de Rogue sue la photo

-C'est maman là a côté de vous ?

-Oui, c'est ta mère elle avait 7 ans c'étais a l'époque ou nous nous sommes rencontrer, elle étais ravissante tu ne trouve pas

-si, je ne l'imaginais pas aussi jolie c'est vrai que j'ai les mêmes yeux qu'elle

-Tu as bien plus, tu sais elle s'est sacrifier pour te sauver cette nuit du 31 octobre

Harry ochâ la tête et Rogue repris

Je vais te montre autre chose

Il tourna les pages de l'album et il arriva sur une photo de lui et Lily à Poudlard a l'époque ou il l'avait insulté

-Tu vois cette photo Harry

-Oui père, elle avais quel age dessus maman

-Elle avait ton age

Harry remarqua très vite son père James Potter derrière Severus et Lily

-Pourquoi papa, je veux dire James Potter est sur cette photon avec vous et maman

-Ne sois pas géné quand tu parle de tes parents tu peux dire papa et maman pour James et Lily je ne te punirais pas ce sont tes parents et il le resteront toujours. Ton père James Potter est présent sur cette photo car quand j'étais étudiant à Poudlard le directeur de l'époque tenait à ce que les maisons soit réunifié mais quelque élève des maison s'entendais bien comme moi et ta mère par exemple

-Et avec Papa maman s'entendais bien ou pas au débuts.

-James Potter à mis du temps pour conquérir ta mère, je peux te dire qu'il jouais de tout les stratagème possible

-Même sur vous ?

-Oui enfin moi c'était Black qui m'énervait

-Rogue s'arrêta net et il repensa a cette journée ou les maraudeurs l'avait humilier

_**Flash Back**_

_Rogue était alors âgé de 17 ans assis dos au mur de loin il entendais la bande des maraudeur rigoler et James déclara_

_-Rogue repris le gryffond'or _

_Severus se tourna et James reprit_

_-Expélirmus _

_Les Maraudeur rigolais en voyant Severus désarmé et James repris_

_-Expedimenta _

_Rogue fut alors envoyer en l'aire et James le fessais voltiger, soudains Lily arrive_

_-POTTER Arrete laisse le tranquille_

_-Tiens Rogue on dirais que la gentille Evans veux t'aider _

_-Je n'ais pas besoin de cette Sang de Bourbes _

_Lily fut alors choquer et elle parti en courant_

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

-Pourquoi j'ai dis ça pourquoi

-Père

-Oui Harry

-C'est à cette époque la que vous avez …

-Oui c'est cette année la que j'ai commis l'erreur de ma vie, si tu es d'accord on vas ranger les photo si tu veux bien car cette photo me fais mal

-D'accord père, m'autoriser vous s'il vous plais a prendre une photo de maman, j'en ai pas beaucoup d'elle j'ai des photo de papa mais pas de maman ou alors très peu

-Oui mon garçon tu peux en prendre une, je peux t'aider a la choisir si tu veux

-oui merci père

Il feuilleta l'album et Harry remarque que sur l'une d'entre elle sa mère étais en robe de marier en soie Blanche et elle portait un bouquet de Lys blancs dans ses fines mains elle semblais particulièrement heureuse a côté d'elle se tenais un homme au long cheveux noir un visage assez pale et le regard perçant en un instant Harry réalisa que l'homme de la photo n'était autre que le maître des potion, il constata également la présence de deux très jeunes enfants une petite fille qui semblais avoir 6ans a peine la petite fille se tenais contre son père et le deuxième enfant était un très jeune bébé un petit garçon il se trouvais dans les bras de sa mère. Harry remarqua que Lily caresser doucement le visage du petit, il se demandait qui pouvais être ces deux enfants de la photo il tourna la tête vers Rogue et ce dernier reprit

-Harry ça va mon garçon

-oui père seulement cette photo m'intrigue

-Quelle photo monsieur Potter

Harry lui montra la photo

-Ah cette photo la

-La femme de la photo c'est bien maman n'est ce pas

-Oui c'est bien ta mère, regarde comme elle était jolie et heureuse

-Pourquoi elle est en robe de mariée, es ce que la photo a été prise après son mariage avec papa

-Non pas après le mariage de ta mère avec James mais avant nôtre mariage a ta mère et moi je t'ai expliquer il me semble que tout était prévus pour que ta mère et moi nous nous marions

-Oui, vous me l'aviez expliquer mais les deux enfant qui sont ils ?

-Oh ! je crois que tu as déjà une petit idée de leur identité non

-Je ne vois pas tellement j'ai une idée pour la petite fille mais sans réel certitude

-Dis moi a qui tu pense

-La petite fille ressemble a Mirza mais je ne suis pas sure

-Je te confirme que tu as raison la petite fille c'est Mirza elle avais 6 ans quand cette photo a été prise et est ce que tu peux me dire qui es le petit garçon dans les bras de Lily

Harry regarda alors le petit garçon et fut alors pris d'un frisson en s'apercevant que le petit garçon dans les bras de sa mère n'était autre que lui-même il senti alors une larme lui couler sur le visage et Rogue le remarqua et il passa une main sur e visage de son fils en reprenant

-Elle t'aimais ta mère tu sais, pour elle tu étais sa vie elle aurais tout donner pour que tu sois heureux, elle s'est même (…)

-(…) sacrifier pour moi, je le sais repris Harry en pleurant, je me sens coupable de sa mort et de la mort de papa je me dis que si j'étais pas la ils seraient heureux et vivant

Rogue fut alors choquer des propos de son fil il reprit alors la parole calmement

-Harry, ne dis pas une chose pareil tu n'est pas responsable de la mort de tes parents

-Si car si je n avais pas été la maman ne serais pas morte et papa non plus

Bianca s'approcha de

-Harry mon chéri ne dis pas sa s'il te plais c'est pas de ta faute

-Bianca a raison Harry tu n'y est pour rien

-Maman n'aurais jamais du s'interposer entre Voldemort et moi, je suis responsable de leur mort et j en souffre terriblement

-Harry dans cette histoire il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui est responsable et ce n'est ni toi, ni moi

-Alors c'est qui ?

A ce moment la Rogue repris la parôle

-Le Seigneur des ténèbres et nulle autre que lui

-Père es ce que je peux la prendre cette photo s'il vous plait

-Oui tu peux

-Merci père si ça ne vous dérange pas je vais allez me reposer un peu dans ma chambre car je me sens fatiguer

-Oui, vas te reposer un peu je sens que tu es assez fatiguer aujourd'hui repose toi je crois que Bianca à raison tu étudie une peu trop en se moment

Harry prit alors la photo que Rogue lui avait donnée ainsi que les livre de magie noire et monta dans sa chambre et avant de s'allonger sur son lit et se reposa, pendant ce temps Bianca repris la parole

-Séverus

-Oui Bianca

-Je trouve que Harry n'est pas très en forme ce soir, il est assez inquiet, il faudrait que tu lui parles

-Oui tu as raisons, ce soir il était pas en forme je lui parlerais, il étais assez nerveux quand je lui ais montrez des photo de sa mère

-Ca lui a fais mal, je pense, car il ne l'a pas connu, ou si peu qu'il n as aucun souvenir d'elle

-C'est vrai, que le seigneur des ténèbres lui a pris ses parents et même si Harry étais trop petit à l'époque pour comprendre il a garder des séquelles de cette nuit et le fait de revoir une photo de lui dans les bras de sa mère lui a fais mal, j'es suis conscient

-Oui c'est vrai, mais Severus, je pense que tu le fais trop travailler, tu faits trop travailler nos enfants, laisse les un peu souffler, tu sais quand tu étais pas encore rentrer j'ai trouver nos garçons la tête dans leur manuels, ils sont en vacances et il travailles comme des adultes c'est trop pour eux

-Bianca crois tu que le lord prend des vacance lui,

-Non c'est sur mais

-Si je fais travailler les enfants c'est que je veux leur donner les moyens de réussir leur études, tu sais que Harry a une année importante cette année il passe ses Buses et je veux qu'il est des bon résultat

-C'est logique Severus, tout les parents veulent que leur enfants soit bon élèves

-C'est exactement ce que je veux, je veux que Harry et Jimmy soient des bon élèves

-Moi aussi Severus, mais je ne veux pas que Harry soit un mange mort, je suis sur que Lily ne le voudrais pas non plus

-Dans un sens tu n'as pas tort Bianca, Lily n'aurais pas aimé que j'enseigne à son fils de la magie noire car elle savait que c'est a cause de cette magie la que nous allions nous séparer elle et moi, elle a essayer de me convaincre de ne pas rejoindre les mange mort mais j ai été entraîner dans leur groupe contre ma volonté

-Je sais Severus on a déjà eut cette conversation et je voudrais te poser une question es ce que je peux

-Tu parles comme si tu étais une de mes élèves Bianca, vas y pose moi ta question

-Es ce que tu l'aime encore Lily

-Bianca, on a déjà abordé plusieurs fois le sujet toi et moi, oui j'aime encore Lily, et je l'aimerais toujours,

-Et moi Severus, Es ce que tu m'aime moi, je suis ta femme

-oui Bianca, je t'aime tu est ma femme, tu a fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux mais ce que je ressent pour toi es un amour différent de celui que j'ai pour Lily, toi tu est ma femme, Lily je l'aimais depuis mon enfance et c'étais mon premier amour j'éspère que tu n'est pas jalouse Bianca

-Pas du tout _dis Bianca a voix basse_, Harry a besoin de nous, il a besoin d'une famille, une vrai famille qui l'aime et qui le soutien et qui ne voit pas en lui une arme de guerre ni comme le garçon qui a survécu mais comme un garçon normal, tu sais j'aime Harry comme mon fils

-Je sais Bianca et moi aussi j'aime Harry, je ne sais pas comment lui montrer que je ne lui veux aucun mal car j'ai remarqué qu'il avait peur de moi enfin il a peur de mon côté mange mort il crois que je vais le livrer au mage noir il a une sorte de blocage en lui qui l'empêche de développer son potentiel magique c'est pour ça que je le fais travailler en magie noir pour l'aider a se débarrasser de se blocage

-Tu a raison mais ne fais pas de lui un nouveau mangemort

-Jamais je ne ferais de mes fils des mange mort compte sur moi

Pendant ce temps la dans sa chambre Harry étais sur son lit et il prit le livre de magie Noire que Rogue lui avait acheter il feuilleta le livre et il trouva vers le milieu du livre un sort qui permettait de fermer son esprit des intrusions

_Pour Bloquer votre esprits des intrusion_

Il lut alors la description du sort

_Pour Bloquer votre esprits des intrusion_

_Les intrusion des mages noirs dans les esprit peuvent être très dangereux, bon nombre de sorciers et sorcières on souffert de ces même intrusion ou sont devenu fous _

_Voici un sort assez simple a utilisez mais qui demande de l'entraînement et de la concentration _

_Fermez les yeux et Imaginez que vous êtes devant un miroir et que ce miroir ne reflète pas votre apparence mais votre esprit Regardez vous un moment et prononcez l'incantation suivante_

_Activo Miror _

_Ce miroir ce transformera en bouclier de protection interne qui empêchera les intrusions néfastes et vous protégera des influences négatives et les rejettera sur votre agresseur en le désarmant _

Apres avoir lut ce sort Harry réfléchi et s'allongea sur son lit et se détendis et il prit la photo de ses parents et il la regarda et il posa celle que Rogue lui avait donné juste a coté de celle de James et sa mère Il fini par s'endormi, quelque instant après dans le salon Rogue décida de monter voir harry

-Ou vas-tu severus demanda Bianca

-Je vais voir Harry

Bianca ochât la tête, Rogue monta dans la chambre de son fils et il s'approcha du lit de Harry et constate qu'il dormait, il le couvrit avec la couverture de son lit et lui ôta ses lunette et il jugea mieux de ne pas le réveiller, il regarda sur a table de nuit et vit la photo que Rogue avait donner a Harry sur la table de nuit, il prit la photo de Lily et James et la regarda un moment puis il dis mentalement

«_Lily, ma chérie, rassure toi, ton fils va bien, il est avec moi, je l'ai adopté comme je te l'avais promis » _

Au même moment Harry se réveil et il cherche ses lunettes, Rogue les lui tend en disant

-Harry, excuse moi si je t'ai réveiller

-C'est rien père, je me suis assoupi un moment car j'étais assez fatiguer

-Ne t'excuse pas mon grand tu à parfaitement le droit de te reposer, tu peux continuer de dormir si tu veux

-Non, ça va mieux maintenant, père je peux vous demander quelque choses s'il vous plait ?

-Oui mon garçon

-Es ce que je pourrais travailler avec vous en Potion bientôt

Rogue le regarda d'un air assez étonné et il reprit

-Quoi, Monsieur Potter veux t'il devenir bon en potion

-Disons que le fils de Lily veut faire honneur à sa famille et que pour être auror le niveau en potion est important

-D'accord, si tu veux vraiment t'améliorer je t'aiderais sans problème, je te promet que je ne lèverai pas la voix

-Merci père

-Juste une petite question comme ça, Qu es ce que j'obtiens quand je rajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise

Harry réfléchissait et il reprit

-La goutte du mort vivant, Monsieur

-Peut tu m'en dire d'avantage

-Il s'agit d'un puissant somnifère

-très bien, A présent es ce que tu peux me citer une potion qui permet de prendre pendant un temps l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre

-Du polynectar

-Oui, exact en effet le polynecar permet de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre pendant un certain temps

Je crois que tu connais bien les effet de cette potion toi n'est ce pas monsieur Potter

-Oui professeur, j'ai…déjà utilisé cette potion

-Je sais mais rassure toi je ne te disputerais pas car tu a bien agi, toi, Miss Granger et Mr Weasley vous avez tous les trois sauver Poudlard tu a bien mérité la récompense spécial pour service rendu à l'école

-N'empêche que j'ai failli me faire renvoyez de l'école

-Oui je sais mais maintenant c'est fini, les choses on changé depuis, et surtout des jours sombre s'annonce depuis que le seigneur des ténèbres est de retour

-Vous croyez qu'il va y avoir une guerre père

-Je crois que c'est à craindre en effet, je crois que malheureusement il ne reculera devant rien comme il y a 14 ans et que de nombreuses pertes seront à craindre

Harry regarda Rogue avec une peur lisible dans les yeux et rogue passa sa main sur la joue du survivant

-J'ai peur père

-Je sais, je vois bien dans tes yeux la peur que tu éprouve, mais sache que nous somme la pour t'aider à le vaincre, dis moi a tu lut un peu le livre da magie noir

-Oui père, d'ailleurs j'aimerais bien faire de l'occlumencie

-D'accord, viens dans mon bureau

Harry suivais son père dans son bureau, il s'installa dans le fauteuil et Rogue sorti des potion pour soulager Harry en cas de besoin puis il brandi sa baguette et reprit

-Prêt Monsieur POTTER

-Oui prêt père

-Legilimens

Harry se concentra et il tendis la main vers la baguette de son père et lança

-Activo Miror

Rogue fut alors désarmé et violement projeter contre le mur de son bureau, a ce moment la Harry resta un moment figé sur place puis il alla vers son père avait été projeté et il repris

-Père es ce que ça va

-Oui, ça va, le choc de ton sort a été violent

-Je suis désolé, père je ne voulais pas je vous jure

-C'est rien aide moi a me lever

Rogue se redressa et il prit la main de Harry et se leva, Harry le tenais et s'avançait vers le canapé du bureau de son père et le fis s'asseoir et il repris

-Je suis désolé père

-Dis moi, le seigneur des ténêbres tu lui dira que tu est désolé quand tu le tueras

-Non mais je ne devais pas vous faire a vous, vous êtes mon père

-Tu es en apprentissage en se moment et je constate que ton potentiel magique commence à se libérer un peu

Harry regarda Rogue et il reprit

-Je pense en effet

-Mais dis moi Harry,comment tu a découvert ce sort

-Dans le livre de magie noir que vous m'avez donner

-C'est très bien, tu m'as bloquer l'accès a ton esprit, ce sort es très efficace

- Pensez vous que je puissent l'utilisez contre Voldemort, père

-Oui tu peux l'utiliser, mais il faut que tu le travail d'avantage, car la tu viens juste de le découvrir, mais contre jedusor tu dois te créer un bouclier interne

-Dans le livre il y est mentionné que ce sort créer un miroir qui se transforme en bouclier de protection interne qui empêchera les intrusions néfastes protége des influences négatives et les rejettera sur l agresseur en le désarmant

-Dans ce cas, développe le ce bouclier interne,car le lord ne te laissera pas le temps de dire la formule

-D'accord père, je vais travailler ce sort et le développer

-Tu veux que l'on recommence ou pas Harry

-Non pas ce soir après le choc que vous avez eut, je préfère que l'on parle un peu

-D'accord

-Père, vous pensez que c'est mon potentiel magique qui se libère

-C'est possible, je t'avais dis que quand tu retrouveras confiance en toi tes pouvoir se développeront et tu deviendras fort

-J'imaginais pas que j'étais fort à ce point la

-Tu a détruit le seigneur des ténèbres quand tu été bébé, n'oublie pas

-Oui, mais il est revenu

-Un jour Harry, tu le vaincras et il ne reviendra plus jamais et nous serons tous fier de toi,

Harry regarda son père et ce dernier repris

-Harry

-Oui père

-Tu veux toujours allez à Godric's Hollow

-Oui père, vous savez les Dursléy ne m'y on jamais emmener, ma tante prétendais ne pas savoir ou se trouve la tombe de mes parents

-Qu'elle menteuse cette Pétunia, alors qu'elle était présente a l'enterrement de ta mère

-Quoi ma tante étais présente à l'enterrement de maman

-Oui, et moi aussi j'étais présent

-Vous c'est normal vous étes sorcier mais ma tante elle est moldue

-Ta mère était née moldue

-Alors vous étiez a l'enterrement de maman père

-Oui Harry ce jour à une part de moi a été enterrée quand ta mère est partie

-vous l'avez jamais oublier

-Non jamais et je ne l'oublirais jamais, car ça serais comme si j'oubliais une partie de mon passé, je n'ai pas encore fais mon deuil de Lily

-Moi c'est de mes parents que je n'ais pas fait mon deuil, je l ai est connu si peu

-Je sais Harry voila pourquoi j'ai décider de t'emmener très prochainement à Godric's Hollows

-Vous allez m'y emmener père

-Oui Harry, car c'est importants pour toi et pour moi d'y allez, toi car tu es tes racines la bas, et moi car j'ai perdu une part de moi la bas

-On ira quand alors ?

-Très bientôt, je te le promet

Harry repris alors

-Père es ce que vous pensez que mon potentiel magique se développe en se moment ?

-C'est possible, mais j'aimerais vérifier quelque choses, approche toi

Harry s'approcha et Rogue plaça sa main sur la poitrine de son fils et il se concentra et entra en transe pour sentir si le blocage magique était toujours la, Harry fût étonné et il repris

-Que faites vous père

-Chut, n'est pas peur, je t'expliquerais après, fais moi confiance et essai de te détendre

Rogue continua son imértion dans le corps de son fils et il constate que le blocage avait disparu satisfait il sorti de sa transe et il reviens a lui en disant

-Ca va Harry

-Oui mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens assez étrange, qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait quand vous avez posez votre main sur moi, j'ai crus que vous étiez en transe

-Je l'étais

-Qu'est ce que vous avez fais

-J'ai juste vérifier si ton potentiel magique était débloquer

-Et es ce qu'il l'est

-Oui, tu a commencer a le débloquer, c'est pour ça que tu m'as contré si brusquement tout à l'heure

-Comment vous avez réussi a savoir que mon potentiel magique se développe

-Grâce à un sort de mange mort que le lord lui-même utilise très souvent, rassure toi tu n'aura aucun désagrément dus à ce sort car contrairement a la manière dont le lord l'utilise moi je l'ais fait juste pour m'assurer que ta magie augmente et t'aidé

-Et Voldemort l'utilise dans quelle circonstance père

-Il l'utilise surtout quand il recrute et pour créer un lien entre lui et nous une sorte de contrat pour que nous lui soyons fidèle

-Il vous l'as fait a vous aussi père

-Oui mais je l'ai détruit le jour de la mort de tes parents, car c'est a se moment la que j'ai décidé de ne plus être à son service

-La mort de ma mère vous a bouleversé

-Profondément, si tu savais comme je regrette d'avoir été mange mort Harry

-Père

-Oui Harry

-Es ce que vous pensez que j'aurais fais un bon mange mort

-Tu a des aptitudes qui t'aurais permis de te frayer une place parmi les mange mort c est certains, mais je ne veux pas que tu t'y engage surtout pas toi Harry POTTER, tes parents son mort a cause de lui et je suis sur qu'ils seront très peiné que leur fils leur unique enfant rejoigne l'armée de l'homme qui les a tué

-Loin de moi 'idée de m'y engager rassurez vous père

-J'espère bien


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9: Troubles **

Plusieurs semaines se passèrent depuis que Harry avait commencé à travailler la magie noire, l'aide de Rogue lui était vraiment utile dans l'étude de la magie noire, de plus il constata rapidement que ses pouvoirs avaient augmenter et que sa cicatrice lui fessait de moins en moins mal grâce a la pratique de la méditation

Il constata aussi que depuis son arrivé au manoir, Rogue se montrait très aimable avec lui, leur moment père fils comme disait Rogue avait permit a Harry de se rapprocher du maître des potions, il commença vraiment a voir Rogue non plus comme le mange mort le plus redoutable mais comme un père en qui il pouvais avoir confiance

Ce matin la il regarda la photo de sa mère avec Rogue il se souviens alors que sa mère lui a dit que quand il commencera a se rapprocher de Severus Rogue beaucoup de choses s'amélioreront et a à ce moment la il déclara a voix basse

-Merci maman, pour ton conseil, tu avais raison, je reprend confiance en moi et en Rogue les choses s'arranges entre nous et il m'aide et m'apprend des tas de choses

La voix de Lily se fit entendre alors a travers la photo

-_Je te l'avais bien dis mon chéri_

-Oui maman, tu me l avais dis, dis moi maman comment va papa

_-Il va bien ne t inquiète pas_

-Maman, comment ce fait t'il que je parvienne a te parler et que tu m'entends

_-c'est normal Chéri car ta magie se développe depuis que tu a repris confiance en toi comme dis Severus _

-Maman, tu me manque tellement et papa aussi me manque

-_Je sais mon chéri, je sais mais n'oublie jamais harry que ceux qui nous aime ne nous_

-(…) Ceux qui nous aime ne nous quitte jamais vraiment, je le sais maman, c'est ce que m'as dis Sirius et c'est ce que m'as également dis Rogue

A ce moment la Severus entra dans la chambre de son fil et repris

-Harry

-Oui père

-Es ce que je peu te parler

Harry voulu répondre mais Lily s'adressa a son ami d'enfance

_-Bonjour Sevi_

Severus se tourna et regarda autour de lui pour savoir d'où lui venais la voix de sa chère amie d'enfance ne voyant personne a part Harry il reprit

-Oh ! je deviens fou, ou quoi, j'ai cru entendre Lily me parlez

-Non Pére, repris Harry, je sais ce que vous pouvez ressentir car moi aussi j'ai eu cette impression quand avant que vous entriez dans ma chambre car maman et moi nous discutions elle m'as parler a travers cette photo

-Quoi tu veux dire que Lily t'as parler

-Oui père

Il regarda alors la photo de sa bien aimé et repris alors

-Lily es ce que tu m'entends

Une nouvelle fois la voix de Lily Potter se fit entendre

-_Evidement Severus que je t'entends _

A ce moment la Rogue eut alors les larmes au yeux il s'assit sur le lit de son fils et déclara alors

-Lily, si tu savais a quel point je m'en veux

_-Calme toi Sevi c'est fini toutes ses histoires de jeunesse _

-Je sais Lily, mais je m'en veux toujours tu sais, et le jour ou Harry m'a dis qu'il avait rêvé de toi et qu'il m'as transmis ton message, j'ai eut l'impression de renaître

_-je sais Sev, je ne eux plus que tu souffre de cette bêtises Sev, les jours qui vont venir sous peu seront très dur tu sais _

-Maman

_-Oui mon chéri _

-Que vas t'il se passer maman, comment on peut s'y préparer

Rogue regarda alors son fils et il fut relativement admiratif d'entendre son fils parler comme ça

-_Il vas y avoir des choses terrifiantes des enlèvement comme la dernière fois ,tu te souviens Severus de ce qu'il s est passé _

_Rogue hocha la tête et repris_

_-Hélas oui je m'en souviens ma Lily chérie c'est a ce moment la que je t'ai perdu pour toujours _

_A ce moment la Rogue craqua et fini en larmes il s'effondra alors sur le lit de harry en pleure , Harry regarda alors la photo de sa mère et lui demanda _

_-_maman fais quelque chose s'il te plais

_Lily reprits_

_-Eloigne toi un peu mon chéri, je vais apparaître en fantôme et parler a severus _

_Harry s'éloigna et Lily se concentra pour faire apparaître son fantôme a ce moment la une lumière brillante sorti de la photo et se posa devant la table ou la photo se trouvais et peu a peu la lumière se changea en une femme rousse au yeux vert elle la lumière se dissipa de plus en pus et Lily étai la devant son fils et Severus _

_Harry tendis une main vers sa mère afin savoir si c'était un fantôme ou si c'étais bien réel que sa mère étais devant lui, il fut convaincu quand sa mère lui pris la main et lui dis _

_-Mon chéri c'est bien moi ne t'en fait pas _

_Elle le pris alors dans ses bras en l'embrassant et elle s'adressa a Severus _

_-Séverus,, je suis la, regarde moi Sev _

_Rogue se redressa et il l'as regarda avec les larmes au yeux et __Lily lui toucha le visage en disant _

_-Séverus, ne pleure pas s'il te plais, je suis la tu vois _

-Comment tu a réussi a te matérialiser ma Lily

_**-**__Tu ne te souviens pas que tu me l'avais appris, a l'époque ou tu m'as fais comprendre que j'étais une sorcier quand nous étions petit avant d'arriver a poudlard _

-Si je m'en souviens ma princesse mais je ne savais pas que tu avais si bien réussi a le maîtriser

-_Je suis forte tu m'as appris tellement de chose mon sévi, tu ne te rappel pas quand on s'est rencontrer dans le square ou je jouais avec pétunia _

-Si je m'en souviens, je n'oublierais jamais ce jour la , c'est ce jour la que je suis tombé amoureux de toi Lily

_-Je sais Sev, tu m'aimes depuis notre enfance _

-Et je t'aimerais toute ma vie ma Lily

_-Je sais Severus, mais je ne veux plus que tu souffre de ma mort, tu n'y est pour rien, James et moi nous devions mourir pour sauver Harry _

_Rogue la regarda en répétant «tu a raison» comme un automate et Lily reprit la parole_

_-Harry_

-Oui maman

-_Approche toi mon chéri_

_Harry s'approcha alors de son lit et sa mère le regarda en parlant a son ami d'enfance _

_-Regarde Séverus, Regarde nôtre fils, a travers lui tu garde une part de moi a tes côté _

-Tu sais lily, j'ai des fois l'impression d'avoir ma vie gâcher surtout depuis que tu es morte

_-Ne dis ça Seve, tu a une famille, tu as trois enfant formidable et une femme charmante tu as pas gâcher ta vie Severus,tu as juste fais des erreur _

_-_Ma plus grosse erreur fut de te perdre ma Lily

-_Tu ne m'as pas perdu Sev, tu ne m'as pas perdu, tu garde une part de moi avec toi a travers Harry je suis a tes coté _

_-_Tu sais Lily, dés fois j'ai envie de fabriquer la potion la plus forte pour te faire renaître, tu me manque tellement Lily, si tu savais comme je t'aime, Pour Harry j'aimerais te dire une chose Lily, je ne l'ai pas adopter depuis le soir de ton départ, mais seulement depuis que le mage noir est revenu il y a très peu de temps

_-Je sais Severus, mais peu importe depuis combien de temps tu a adopter Harry, l'essentiel pour moi c'est que Harry soit avec toi et qu'il soit en sécurité avec toi et ta famille et qu'il soit heureux tu a tenus ta promesse je t'en remercie_

Rogue regarda alors lily et repris alors

-Tu a raison Lily, le bien être de Harry est une chose importante pour moi et je ferais tout mon possible pour lui donner tout le bonheur possible, je suis même prêt a me sacrifier comme tu l'a fait pour le sauver

Harry fus alors émue et Rogue lui fis signe

-Viens Harry

-Oui professeur

-Ici mon garçon , je ne suis pas ton professeur de potion,ici nous somme à la maison et je suis ton père

-Oui je sais père, j'étais un peu troublé

-Contrôle tes émotions Harry, c'est important car le mage noir risque de vouloir te manipuler et te détraquer pour te tuer

_-Severus a raison Harry, déclara alors lily, c'est comme ça qu'il s'y est pris dans le passé pour tuer des gens, c'est comme ça qu'il tuez Franck et Alice londubat _

-Je sais maman

Harry étais assez troublé et sa mère lui dis alors

_-Mon cheri es tu sur que tu vas bien_

-Oui maman

-Il est troublé car tu lui parles Lily et tu es devant lui

_-Je sais Severus il étais encore qu'un bébé quand le lord nous a attaquer, j'ai laisser un bébé et grâce a toi je retrouve un beau jeune homme, je te remercie Severus pour tout ce que tu fais pour lui _

-Ne me remercie pas Lily, je te l'ais promis quand nous nous fréquentions tu te souviens de cette époque

-_Oui Severus, je m'en souviens, je ne l'ai jamais oublier, tu sais, j'y pense souvent, tu m'aimais a cette époque _

_-_Et je t'aime toujours Lily, j'ai jamais cesser de t'aimer, chaque jour qui passe, mon coeur ne bat que pour toi, quand je pense que si je n'avait pas agi si bêtement quand nous étions adolescents en t'insultant et en rejoignant le mage noir, tu serais ma femme et j'aurais été le plus heureux des hommes avec toi et nos enfants Harry et Mirza

-_Je sais , mais dis moi Severus, ta petite Mirza comment elle va_

_-_Elle va très bien, elle est documentaliste dans une bibliothèque a Londres et elle a 20 ans c'est une belle jeune fille maintenant tu sais et elle adore Harry

_-C'est drole que tu me dis qu'elle est documentaliste, j'ai toujours crus que tu la pousserais vers le professorat pour faire d'elle une Potioniste_

_-_Elle a tenu de sa mère pour sa, je suis sur que si Maris Caroline ne l'avait pas rejeter pour servir le lord elle aurais été fier que Mirza ais un bon travail

_Tu sais Severus Mirza est une jeune fille attachante, tu te souvien du jour d'hiver j'étais venue te voir ici quand je t'ai présenter Harry _

-oui je m'en souviens

Rogue ferma les yeux et repensa au jour ou lily lui avais presenter Harry

_**Flash Back**_

_Un hiver précaire démarra ce matin de Octobre 1980, une jeune femme marchait dans l'allée qui menais au manoir Rogue, le village de Simply Hangleton était recouvert d'un fin manteau de neige ce qui donnait au village une légére lumiere rose lorsque le soleil pointait._

_Lily marchait en en poussant devant elle une poussette ou dormait un très jeune enfant qui était né fin juillet, l'enfant s'appelait Harry _

_Lily marchait dans le parc du manoir de son ami d'enfance Severus Rogue et s'approcha lentement vers la port du manoir elle toqua a la porte et attendit_

_Elle se pencha alors sur la poussette dans laquelle le petit Harry dormais elle remonta sa couverture et lui posa un délicat baisers sur son front d'ange, elle se redressa et re-toqua a la porte, a ce moment la. la porte s'ouvrit et une petite fille brune au yeux noir perçant âgée de a peine 6 ans pris la parole _

_-Bonjour Lily _

_-Bonjour Mirza, es ce que ton père est la ma cherie _

_-Oui il es dans son bureau, entre Lily, tu ne vas pas rester dehors sous la neige entre au chaud Lily _

_je vais allez cherche papa _

_Lily entra dans le salon du manoir Rogue et alla s'installer prés de la cheminée et Mirza repris _

_-Tu veux boire quelque choses Lily_

_-Un thé bien chaud ma petite chérie_

_-D'accord, fit alors la petite fille_

_, _

_Elle appela l'elf de maison_

_-Koks_

_-oui ma jeune maîtresse_

_-Es ce que tu peu apporter un thé bien chaud a lily s'il te plais_

_-oui ma jeune maîtresse, tout de suite _

_Puis Mirza se tourna vers lily _

_-Installe toi Lili je vais aller chercher papa _

_-Merci ma chérie _

_La petite fille parti vers le bureau de son père et elle frappa a la porte _

_-Oui fis la voix grave de Rogue dans le bureau_

_-Papa, excuse moi, mais il y a une dame au salon qui veux te voir_

_-Une dame qui veux me voir, qui c'est ma cherie_

_-Tu sais c'est la belle dame au yeux vert et aux cheveux roux que tu aime beaucoup ,je crois qu'elle s'appelle Lily _

_Severus regarda sa fille et il souriait en reprenant la parole_

_-Mirza, va dire a Lily que j'arrive ma chérie _

_-D'accord papa _

_Mirza alla dans le salon et s'approcha de lily en disant_

_-Lily_

_-Oui ma cherie_

_-Papa arrive _

_-D'accord ma chérie_

_Puis Mirza vit Harry dormir dans le berceau elle s'approcha et demanda alors a lily_

_-Lily_

_-Oui Mirza_

_-C'est ton bébé _

_-Oui ma chérie c'est mon fils mon petit Harry_

_Lily caressa alors le front de son fils et Mirza repris _

_-Il est mignon ton bébé, il a tes yeux _

_-Je sais Mirza c'est se que tout le monde me dis _

_-Es ce que je peux le prendre s'il te plais Lily _

_-Oui ma chérie, mais assied toi je vais te le poser dans tes bras fais attention il es petit _

_Mirza s'assit a côté de Lily et madame potter prit alors Harry et le posa doucment dans es bras de la petite fille. Mirza regarda alors Harry et commença a le bercer doucement au même instant Severus arrive et déclara_

_-Bonjour lily _

_-Bonjour Severus, tu vas bien?_

_-Oui ma lily, ça va et toi comment vas tu ?_

_-Ca va, je ne te derange pas trop j'espère _

_-Mais Lily, jamais tu me dérangeras _

_Lily sourit et Severus repris alors la parole _

_-Tu veux boire quelque chose lily _

_-Non je te remerci Severus, mais ta fille a déjà demander a kok's de me ramener une tasse de thé _

_Koks arrivais alors et repris_

_-Madame voici votre tasse de thé _

_-merci kok's _

_Puis kok s'adressa a rogue _

_-Maître es ce que vous désirez quelque chose _

_-oui kok s ce que tu peux m'apporter un verre de wisky pur feu _

_-bien maitre_

_Kok's partit et Severus repris la parole_

_-Lily, tu est rayonnante même resplendissante,assied toi je t'en pris _

_Lily s'assit a côté de Mirza qui chantait une douce chanson au petit harry et ce dernier émit des petit rire en écoutant la voix douce et cristalline de mirza . Rogue vit alors sa fille en train de jouer avec le bébé et lily remarque que son ami d'enfance hésitait a lui poser la question _

_-Severus, je suis venue te présenter mon fils Harry _

_Severus, s'approcha alors du bébé et il reprit, _

_-bonjour Harry_

_L'enfant tendis alors sa petite main et emis un légers sourire vers Severus et lily rigola en disant_

_-Je crois qu'il te dis bonjour _

_-C'est un beau bébé, est t'il inscrit a poudlard _

_-oui, il es inscrit a poudlard, c'est ton futur élève _

_-C'est le fils de Potter ?_

_-Oui Severus, c'est bien James le père _

_-Ca se vois tout de suite que Potter est son père,il lui ressemble tellement, heureusement que tu lui a donner tes yeux, j'espère qu'il sera bon élève à l'école_

_-Et moi j'espère que tu ne te vengera pas de James sur lui _

_-Non me t'inquiète pas ,je veillerais sur lui, comme si il était mon fils, rien ne lui arrivera a Poudlard je serais la pour sa sécurité je te le promet lily _

_-Merci Severus_

_Puis elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami d'enfance et Rogue l'embrassa en lui disant_

_-Je t'aime lily_

_-Moi aussi Severus, si tu n'étais pas mange mort je serais si heureuse_

_-Lily, mon amour,ne me vois pas comme ça s'il te plais, certes je suis un mange mort mais c'est la plus grosse erreur de ma vie de rejoindre Jedusort_

_-C'est fini Severus, je ne t'en vue plus _

_Puis Mirza repris_

_-Papa_

_-Oui Mirza_

_-Il est mignon Harry, tu ne trouve pas_

_-Si ma cherie, Harry est mignon_

_J'aimerais bien qu'il soit mon petit frère _

_Severus et lily se regardait et Lily souriait_

**Fin du flache back**

**-S**everus tu te souviens quand Mirza avais dis qu'elle voudrait bien que Harry sois son petit frère

-Oui je me souviens

Surpris de cette découverte Harry repris la parole

-Alors Mirza voulais que je sois son petit frère

-Oui Harry

Lily repris alors

-Severus je vais partir

-Non _fis alors Rogue en lui prenant la main, _Lily reste s'il te plais ne part plus, reste ici avec nous

_-Je reviendrais, prends soins de toi Severus, et de ta famille, moi je reviendrais_

-Maman

-_Oui Harry _

-Avant que tu parte es ce que tu peux nous dire si on vas en sortir vivant de cette guerre

-_Il y auras des pertes colossale,aussi bien chez les sorcier que chez les moldu mais je serais toujours prêt de toi même si tu ne me vois pas et pres de toi aussi Severus _

Severus osa alors demander a son amie d'enfance

-lily

_-oui sev _

-Tu as dis a notre fils que durant cette guerre il va y a voir des pertes dans le monde sorcier alors j'aimerais savoir si ...

lily savais ce qu'allait lui demander son ami

-_Non Severus, toi et ta famille, vous serais certainement blessé , peut être même grièvement mais pas __mortellement, en tout cas toi Severus je peu te dire que tu t en sortira et je peux te dire que dans peu de temps aura un nouveau poste a poudlard_

-Vraiment lily

_-Oui, je ne peux pas t en dire plus_

-D'accord

_-Je dois y aller a bientôt Sev_

-A bientôt Lily je t'aime Liy

Pui lily regagna la photo en saluant son fils de la mains et Severus et harry la regardaient regagner lla photo et harry regarda son père et repris

-Père, ça va

-Oui Harry a va, ça m'as fait du bien de parler avec ta mére ça fais tellement longtemps

-Moi c'est a première fois de ma vie que je lui parle et que je la vois devant moi sans être en train de rever

-Je sais mon garçon toi tu ne l'as jamais vu autrement que dans un rêve ou dans le miroir du rised

-Oui c'est vrai, mais je l'avais vu aussi le soir ou Voldemort est revenu

-Viens on va rejoindre les autres

-Ok

Ils sortirent de la chambre et arriver en bas Severus cosntatait que qa file venais juste d'arriver il lui dis alors

-Bonsoir ma fille

-bonsoir Papa

-Ta journée a été bonne ma cherie

-Oui papa, salut Harry

-Salut grande soeur

-Papa il es ou jimmy

-Dans sa chambre il reve de Poudlard je pense, tu sais il es très impatient d'y être

-Sa se comprend

Puis Sverus alla dans le salon et Harry s'adressa à sa soeur

-Mirza

-Oui petit frère

-On peux discuter un peu tout les deux j'aimerais savoir quelque chose

-Biensure petit frére viens on va dans le salon avec papa

Il allèrent dans le salon et Bianca vit alors ses enfants entrez dans la pièce

-Mirza tu es rentrée

-Oui maman

-ça va ma chèrie

-Oui, Harry et moi on va discuter un petit peu

-Ca va Harry

-Oui Bianca ça va bien ne vous inquiéter pas

Puis Mirza demanda a son frère

-Harry, tu veux faire une petite partie d'échec

Rogue repris

-Mirza ma fille, tu sais que ton frère es un excellent joueur d'échec

-Vraiment papa

-Oui, ça m'étonne qu'il ne t'en ai pas parler

-Parlez de quoi pére fit alors Harry amusé

-Mais enfin monsieur Potter, n'avez vous pas dis à votre soeur que vous et vos amis Weasley et Granger avaient jouer a la plus belle partie d'échec que poudlard a connu depuis de nombreuse année ça m'étonne de vous Potter

Harry regarda son père adoptif et en pesant a sa première année a Poudlard il reprit

-Oui c'est vrai mais c'était pour la bonne cause

Rogue approuva d'un signe de tête et il repris alors

-Je dois admettre, que vous êtes très fort Monsieur Potter pour mettre les gens en échec, le seigneur des ténèbres peux en témoigner car quand vous étiez bébé vous avait fais échouer son plan

-oui vous avez raison mais heureusement que maman étais la pour s'interposer entre nous Sirius un jour m'avait dis que ceux qui nous aime ne nous quitte jamais vraiment et je pense qu'il a raison

-Sans doute, la dessus je suis d'accord avec lui car, comme m'as dis ta mère tout à l'heur dans ta chambre à travers toi elle reste près de moi

-père j'aimerais vous demander, quelque chose s'il vous me le permettez?

-Je t 'écoute Harry

-Me donnez vous l'autorisation de vous tutoyez,vous et Bianca

-Mais Harry je t'ai déjà donner, cette autorisation, je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu ne l'utilise pas

-Je sais que vous me l'avez donnez, mais je ne l'utilisait pas car je m'en sentais pas encore prêt, et j'avais une certaine crainte vis à vis de vous

-Tu a toujours un peu peur de moi je crois

-Un peu mais maintenant les choses on changer, mon opinion sur vous a changer, je vous vois comme un père désormais et plus comme un mange mort, et j'aimerais vous appelez Papa, ou alors Severus

Rogue réfléchissait et il repris alors la parole

-J'opterais pour Severus si j'étais toi, car comme tu va bientôt rejoindre l'ordre, je crois que Black serait très peiné que tu m'appelle papa devant lui, tu comprends Harry

-Oui je comprends père, alors j'ai le droit de vous tutoyer désormais Bianca et vous

-Oui, mais ne renie pas James Potter

-Non, je sais que James POTTER est mon père, il sera toujours mon père, mais moi je ne l'ai pas connu, et je le respecterais toute ma vie, lui et maman se sont battus pour moi et ils sont mort pour moi ,mais celui envers qui j'ai un véritable respect c'est vous professeur,pour moi c'est vous mon père, depuis quelque temps je me sens plus un Rogue qu'un Potter

-Si Black savait sa

-Sirius je le connais a peine il m'écris de temps a autre, je l'apprécie beaucoup, il se cache pour se protéger lui aussi mais, toi Severus, c'est différent, Tu as toujours été la pour moi, même a poudlard tu es la, et je suis sur que quand...

-Que j'étais là quand ta mère est morte, n'est ce pas

-Oui, vous y étiez n'est ce pas

-Oui, j'étais là, enfin pour être plus exact je suis venus après sous ordre de Dumbledore et ce fut pour

moi une térrible épreuve de voir ta mère morte

-Je sais, tu ne le prend pas mal , le fait que je te tutoyé désormais

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas Harry, et je vais te dire une choses

-Oui Severus

-Je trouvais ça complètement stupide que tu m'appelle père et que tu me vouvoie, alors que ton frére et ta soeur m'appellent papa. Tu sais Harry tu peux même m'appeler Papa si tu veux, après tout si les choses s'étaient dérouler j'aurais vraiment été ton père. Et je suis absolument sur que ta mère serais ravie

-J'en suis convaincu papa

-Tu sais Harry, je viens de réfléchir à une chose, si tu veux ici et quand on est à l'extérieur, tu peux m'appeler papa si tu veux par contre quand nous seront en réunions avec l'ordre tu devras te contenter de m'appeler Severus ou père car Black risque de mal le prendre et je ne veux plus subir ces blague de gamin

-D'accord et à Poudlard ?

-A poudlard tu peux m'appeler professeur, ou Severus comme tu veux, et pour Bianca tu peux la tutoyer aussi elle sera très contente elle t'aime beaucoup tu sais

-D'accord, je ne veux pas renier ma mère en appelant Bianca maman

-D'accord Harry m'ai n'oublie jamais Harry, tu ne renieras pas ta famille, James et Lily seront toujours tes parents

-Je sais papa

Mirza arriva alors et appela son frère,

-Harry tu viens on va jouer au échec

-Oui j'arrive

Il alla dans le salon ou se trouvais Bianca, Severus et Jimmy, mirza avait installer le jeu d'échec et harry prit place

-Tu es prête grande soeur pour te faire battre

-je sais me défendre petit frère allons y on commence

Ils démarrer leu partie et Harry réfléchissait à ce que sa mère lui avait révéler sur le fait que Mirza avait espèrer que Harry deviens son petit frère puis il demanda a sa soeur

-Mirza, tu as connu ma mère toi

-Oui bien sure petit frère j'étais petite à l'époque j'avais à peine 6 ans elle était très gentille

-c'est vrai que tu voulais que je sois ton petit frère

Mirza rigola et elle repris

-Oui c'est vrai, tu sais a ce moment la papa venais tous juste de me récupérer chez Grand mère prince et j'étais encore petite et ta mère venais nous voir à la maison souvent et elle me laissait m'occuper de toi.

Tout en discutant mirza réussi a prendre en un coup le cavalier et le roi de Harry et ce dernier loin de s'avouer vaincu lui prit, sa reine ce qui rendit Mirza bloquer et Harry sourit en disant

-Echec au Roi Grande Soeur

Rogue se leva et s'approcha de ses enfants en regardant l'échiquier s'adressa a eux

-La parie est déjà fini les enfants?

-Tu avais raison papa, Harry es très fort

Rogue le regarda et proposa

-Que penserais tu d'une partie contre moi mon garçon

-Si tu veux

Rogue s'assit alors devant l'échiquier et d'un geste de la main il remis les pièces en place et il commença la partie, il fut assez surprit que son fils lui prennent en a peine un coup son cavalier et son fou il le regarda et lui dis en souriant amerrement

-Joli coup monsieur Potter

Puis il remarqua qu'il allait pouvoir piquer environ trois pions a son fils et il reprit:

-Que pense tu de ce coup Harry

En un coup de maître il lui pris alors un puion, un cavalier et la tour et il reprit

-Echec et Mat monsieur Potter

Harry rigola en reprenant:

-Bien jouer Severus, ne le prend pas ma ce que je vais dire mais pour une fois je ne fais pas echec a un mangemort

-Harry je ne le prends pas mal s'il te plais ne me vois pas comme un mange mort

-Je ne pensais pas te contrarier

-Tu ne me contrarie absolument pas mais je ne suis pas fier de cette période la, tu sais j'ai perdu quelqu'un envers qui j'avais plus que de l'amitié

Harry fut alors prit d'un violent mal de tête et sa tête se mis a lui tourné Severus le constata et il reprit

-Harry, harry es ce que ça vas

-Ah!... je me sens pas bien...aide moi Severus s'il te plais

Rogue s'approche alors de son fils et il passe sa main sur sa cicatrice, en constatant qu'elle es bouillante il l'aide a se lever et le dirige vers un canapé le fait s'allonger et il reprit

-Bianca, Bianca

-Oui Severus

-Harry ne se sent pas bien

-Qu'est ce qu'il à

-Le lord est actif, sa cicatrice le brûle , reste pres de lui et parle lui je vais dans mon labo chercher une potion pour lui soigner sa

-D'accord

Rogue alla dans son laboratoire et Bianca reprits alors la parole

-Harry mon chéri, qu'est ce tu tu as

-Bianca, je me sens pas bien c'est ma cicatrice, qui me brule, il es ou Severus

-Il es dans son labo, il est aller chercher une potion pour toi, calme toi toi , respire , détend toi,

Bianca s'assit alors a côté de Harry et elle lui prit la mains, en lui caressant alors e front bouillant

-Bianca

-Oui mon chéri

-tu es vraiment très gentille avec moi, un veritable mère, je suis sur que maman aurais était ravis que toi et Severus vous vous occupiez de moi

En entendant Harry la tutoyer Bianca eut alors les larmes aux yeux et elle reprit

-Sans doute mon chéri, calme toi Harry, Severus vas revenir avec une potion détent toi

Rogue reviens alors de son labo et i tend une fiole a son fils

-Aval cette potion mon fils

Harry prit la fiole et la but mais apres l'avoir but il eu alors une vision

_**Flash**_

_Le seigneur des ténèbres etais devant un jeune homme que Harry connaissait bien puisque c'était son cousin et le mage noir repris_

_-Jenue Homme,Sais tu ou es ton cousin hurla Voldemort _

_-Non Monsieur je ne l'ais plus revu depuis maintenant un an _

_-Tu ments, jeune homme, Dis moi ou es Harry POTTTER _

_-Je ne sais pas _

_Voldemort lança un Doloris a Dudley Dursley qui tomba alors au sol et fut pris de démence _

_**Fin du flash**_

Harry se réveilla d'un coup en hurlant

-Non,Dudley

-Harry, fit alors Rogue, que se passe t'il

-J'ai vus le lord, a lancer un Doloris sur Dudley pour savoir ou je suis

-Harry calme toi, fit bianca

-Il te cherche, je vais avertir Dumbledore,, je part a poudlard

-Inutile de vous deplacer pour rien aa poudlard mon cher Severus

Rogue se retourne et Dubledore lui fit alors face

-Bonjour Albus

-Mon cher Severus, j'ai été informer par l'ordre le jeune moldu Dudley Dursley a été enlevé par lord Voldemort

Harry repris alors

-Alors ma vision est vrai professeur

-Malheuresement, oui Harry, c'est vrai

-Ou es ce qu'il le retiens

-Nous ne savons pas plus pour le moment

Puis il se tourna vers Rogue

-Severus, j'aimerais que vous alliez a Privet Drive pour enquêter sur les circonstances de l'enlèvement du fils des Dursley

-Bien entendu Albus, j'emmenerais Harry avec moi, il a bien conu privet drivet

-Je suis d'accord

-Professeur

-Oui Harry

-Avez vous des nouvelles de Sirius

-Oui tien harry il me l'as remi pour que je te la donne il a juger plus prudent d'agir comme ça

-C'est étonant venant de Black dis alors ironiquement Rogue lui qui est du genre à être implusif

Dumbledore sorti alors une lettre que Sirius lui avait donné et il prit congé

Harry la prit et a lut

_Harry_

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi tout vas bien, je me cache car le ministère ne me permet aucun faux pas,ainsi donc ce Cher Servillus t'a adopte, préviens moi si jamais il te traite mal _

_Tu me dis que Servillus fais des effort avec toi mais sache que si la situation avait été autrement pour moi tu serais venu vivre a mes coté en 3éme année comme je te l'avais proposer quand on s'est rencontrer _

_En ce qui concerne la relation de Rogue avec ta mère oui en effet j'étais au courant qu'il avait connu Lily étant gamin mais par chance pour elle n'était pas insensible au charme de mon frère James la preuve ton nom de famille est Potter, n'oublie jamais Harry que tu es le fils de James Potter _

_Peux tu dire a Servillus que je ne tolère pas qu'il lève la voix contre toi et que si un jour il ose le refaire il le regrettera amèrement_

_Ainsi donc ce cher Servillus a une femme et deux enfants je dois t'avouer que je l'ignorais enfin j'espère qu'il son sympas avec toi et que l'entente es bonne _

_Fais bien attention a toi mon petit cornedrue_

_Je te laisse mon grand et j'attends de tes nouvelles_

_Sirius_

Une fois qu'il eu fini de lire la lettre Rogue lui demanda

-Harry es ce que tu vas mieux

-Oui je vais mieux t'inquiète pas papa, tu vas allez a privet Drive bientôt ?

-oui je vais y allez sous peu, je me demande comment Petunia va me recevoir après toutes ses années

-Je viendrais avec toi

-Tu veux ?

-Oui je pourrais surement être utile ans l'enquête pour retrouver mon cousin et comme ça ma tante oublieras peu être sa jalousie envers maman et elle se rendra compte que les sorciers son pas tous des monstre

-Tu sais quand nous étions jeunes elle étais deja jalouse que Lily soit sorcière est pas elle

-Je sais d'ailleurs elle s'est bien venger de maman sur moi quand je vivais la bas

-Ne vous en faites pas monsieur potter c'est terminer maintenant la seul chose qui compte c'est que l'on retouve ton cousin avant que le ord arrive a ses fin

-C'est vrai tu a raison


	10. Ce n es pas le chapitre 10

NOTE

J'ai décidé de mettre mes fictions en suspend durant un certain temps

car en se moment je suis en preparation d'examen BTS Muc qui a lieu en mai et juin

Rassurez vous je ne vous oublie pas et des que l examen sera passer je posteraais les chapitre suivant de mes fictions

A bientot

Karoline83


End file.
